Hate What You Do To Me
by Catastrophia
Summary: Unemployed Bella Swan takes on a temp position. Little does she know it is as assistant to Edward Cullen, a man she despises! Chaos ensues, papers fly, and Cullen Enterprises is turned upside down. AH, slightly OOC. Rate M for Lemons and Language.
1. Chapter 1

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on.**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more!**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Anyone But You**

If one had asked Bella Swan what she wanted to do with her life, being a personal assistant to a stubborn temperamental ass would not have been on her list. Only out of desperation did she decide to take on a temp position after being unemployed for almost six months. Her previous place of employment had not been able to survive the down turn of the economy and new employment was difficult to obtain.

If she had known the temp agency was sending her to work for Edward Cullen she would have told then to take the job and shove it. Bella knew of his reputation. The man was stubborn, hard headed, temperamental, and always right (according to him). She had experienced it first hand on more than one occasion. The two had been at each other's throat on their last encounter, yelling at each other from across the conference table with a room full of business associates bearing witness to their argument.

They were completely incompatible because they were so much alike. It proved to be a great combination for fireworks, or a bomb.

Now she stood in her black short sleeve, knee length, skirt suit in front of a sign reading 'Cullen Enterprises' wanting to scream in frustration. "Mr. Cullen will see you now," a friendly voice said, but Bella was unable to register. The receptionist looked up at Bella and her eyes widened at the look of indignation written across her face. "Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen is ready for you."

Bella turned and looked down at the woman who was talking to her, her face twisted in disgust. "Him? Why did that stupid agency send me here to him?"

The receptionist, who Bella noticed was named Angela, was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Is there a problem?" Angela asked cautiously.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Money. She needed money. That was why she was here. She would even endure HIM if it meant brining a little money home.

Money.

"Yes, but I suppose I will have to make do," she said, trying to smile down at Angela. She seemed like a nice person; unfortunately she was certain her smile came out more as a grimace. Forcing one foot in front of the other Bella walked toward the large wooden doors and placed her hand on the handle. She hesitated before turning it and pushing the door open to meet her fate. Or doom as the case may be.

As the door slowly opened her eyes scanned the room until they found him sitting on his high horse…. throne…. mahogany desk. She watched as his gaze lifted from the papers in front of his to find her. His eyes widened momentarily as a crooked grin spread on his face. She desperately wanted to smack him and was pretty sure that was the look her face was portraying.

Just looking at him made her blood boil. He stared at her, his green eyes drawing her in to his perfect face and wild bronze hair. The man looked like a god as much as he acted like one. His gaze was hard, but she saw his lips twitch in amusement.

"Well, Isabella, are you going to come in or not? I don't like to be kept waiting," his velvet voice called from across the room. It would be a siren call if it had not come out of his mouth.

It was in that moment she realized that she had not crossed the threshold. "I'd rather not."

"Well, if you are the temp that they sent, and I assume you are because I cannot think of another reason for you to come, I'm afraid you will have to enter my office." Reluctantly Bella took a few steps inside, making sure to stop at least ten feet from his desk. "So, I take it you are no longer with Newton's?"

Her eyes shot daggers at him. "Surely an astute businessman such as yourself would know the answer to that."

"If you needed a job all you had to do was call. I know we aren't on the…. friendliest of terms, but I can always use someone who is knowledgeable…. and feisty." Edward smirked.

"I'd rather ….not," she replied, amending her words in an attempt to remain civil. Her glare was matched by his at her words. He meant what he had said. He knew she was good at what she did.

"Yet here you are all the same," Edward pondered.

"This is only temporary."

"We'll see." He smirked. "We hire on eighty six percent of our temps."

"Enough, Cullen. Shall we get this circus moving?"

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. We do like to keep a professional atmosphere around here. I know it has been awhile, but I am sure you remember how it goes," he replied; his tone curt and his eyes hard. If she wasn't glaring earlier, she was now as she tried to light him on fire with her eyes. "Go back to Angela. She will help set you up on your computer and go over my daily schedule. Once that is done I need a spreadsheet analysis created of this data by two pm."

In his outstretched hand was a file that had to contain over two hundred pages. It would take hours just to sift through the information! After a moment Bella's feet finally began to move forward toward his desk to collect the report.

"Yes sir, Mr. Cullen." She sneered at him before turning and walking out the door. She returned to the receptionist desk at the front to find Angela.

"So, how was it?" Angela inquired as she turned in her chair to face Bella.

Bella let out a sigh. "I can't believe I'm working for him." Angela let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Usually women are throwing themselves at him and here you are trying to throw yourself out the window than to be in the same room. What is your beef with the boss?" Angela asked, curious to find a woman immune to Edward's looks.

"Let's just say Cullen and I have had our share of boardroom antics. Not the fun ones, either," Bella said. "Anyway, he ordered me to ask you to help me set up my computer and go over his daily schedule so that I know how things run."

"Ordered, huh?" Angela smiled as she contemplated the comment.

"Everything out of that mans mouth is an order," Bella huffed.

Angela laughed. "That is very true. You two must know each other quite well."

"Nope. But we can sure fight like a married couple going through a bad divorce."

"Ok, come on. Let me show you how things work around here," Angela said, guiding her down the hall to a desk right in front of his office.

"Yay?" Bella said, the word coming out more in the form of a question causing Angela to laugh yet again.

An hour later Bella had her computer up and running, Edward's schedule down and sent off for him to look over, and was now starting on the daunting task of the report he had given her. It was already almost ten; she wasn't going to have much time to work on it.

At one, Bella's stomach was rumbling and she still needed a finalized spreadsheet reporting all of the data it contained. It wasn't worth not meeting his deadline in order to eat, so Bella continued plugging away into an excel spreadsheet. With minutes to spare, Bella was finished. She saved the document and emailed a copy to Mr. Cullen for approval and any changes needed.

A moment after laying her head down for a breather on her desk she heard a shifting sound and looked up to find Angela setting a sandwich down on her desk. "Thought you might be hungry."

A genuine smile lit up Bella's face. "Famished! Thank you so much!"

"It's not much, just PB & J."

"Trust me, it's a godsend," she said as she bit into the sandwich while trying to suppress a moan. "Wonderful. You sure know how to make them Angela."

"Thanks. Well, enjoy. I need to get back to the phones," Angela said as she waved goodbye and headed back to her desk. It was then that Bella decided that the world needed more Angela Weber's.

For the next two hours Bella attempted to familiarize herself with the company and how things worked. She looked over Mr. Cullen's schedule and noticed she knew many of the names he had meetings with. If they saw her now….Oh, how the mighty have fallen. She thought as she shook her head.

"Miss Swan! In my office! Now! And bring the file I gave you," Mr. Cullen called out through the crack in his door, pulling her from her thoughts. Quickly she shot up from her seat, grabbed the file, and ran into his office to find out what was wrong.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

He sneered up at her. "Just what the hell is this you sent me?"

"You asked for analysis of the data in a spreadsheet format. That is what I provided. If there was something in particular you were looking for you should have said so," she responded; her brown eyes hard, locked on to his green, daring him to push her.

His eyes darkened as he glared at her. "If you needed clarification you should have asked. Not only did you not analyze the information that was needed, you spent most of the day on something that is worth shit!" Edward spat.

"Fine, Mr. Cullen. If you find my performance in the matter unsatisfactory I have this to say. I will not stand for your temper tantrums. Explain yourself clearly next time; it would save a lot of time and money. And, I believe the data in question is on tab 6. Screw you, Cullen! I'm going home!" Bella yelled, throwing the folder of data up into the air towards him letting it all fall to the ground before storming out of his office. Quickly she returned to her desk, grabbed her belonging and headed down the hall.

"Swan! Get back here and help me pick this shit up! Now!" he screamed as he swung the door open, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"Bite me, Cullen! Do it yourself!" she screamed at him as she stormed off, making sure to wave goodbye as she went by Angela's desk. "See you in the morning."

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	2. Touch Me and Die

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on.**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more!**

**Hope you like this as much as the first!**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Touch Me and Die**

On the way home from her first, and possibly last, day at Cullen Enterprises, Bella's actions began to sink in. It was completely unprofessional and she was surprised at the reaction he evoked in her. Every time she looked at him her blood boiled and caused her to lose hold of the filter between her brain and her mouth.

Surely after her behavior today he would call the temp agency and request that she not return. It was to be expected, she would have done the same if the situation were reversed. With a sigh she climbed the stairs to her apartment. One good thing about living in Chicago was all the exercise she did just doing daily things, lots of walking and stairs.

Approaching the door she heard music coming from the other side signaling that her roommate was home. The smell of something burning, along with an 'oh shit!' assaulted her as she entered the apartment, the door slamming behind her.

"You OK in there Rose?" Bella called as she tossed her keys back into her purse and pulled out her phone to await the call she knew was coming.

"Hey, Bella. Everything is fine, just burning dinner as usual," Rosalie called form the other room before peering out from behind the cabinet. Her long blond hair was up in a bun, makeup removed, and dressed in her favorite t-shirt and jeans. Clearly Rosalie was staying in tonight as the woman was always dressed to kill. "So, how was your first day back on the horse?"

"Probably my last," Bella answered with a groan as she stripped out of her suit.

"What? Why?" Rosalie's concern written on her face.

"The temp agency did not tell me where they were sending me," Bella fumed.

"And?" Rose prompted, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"Cullen Enterprises," Bella sneered, enunciating each syllable. She heard a gasp escape Rosalie's lips, her eyes growing wide with realization. "Yep. Edward. Fucking. Cullen."

"Oh shit!" Rosalie exclaimed and leaned in with rapt attention. "What happened? Give him a piece of your mind?"

"We fought per usual. He insulted me, I insulted him. He was bossy and yelled. I said 'screw you' and threw a thick file of papers up in the air at him."

"Oh my god, you threw something? At him?" Rosalie broke out in laughter. "Oh, Bella that is priceless. He really does get under your skin."

"He goaded me yet again! I just can't rein my temper in when it comes to him. There was no filter Rose. None."

"Are you sure you aren't attracted to him? You know how you get with men you are interested in," Rose lectured. Bella glared up at her friend who ignored her. "Plus, you have to admit, the man is gorgeous."

"Never!"

"Fine, you stubborn ass. Just remember this; denial is more than just a river in Egypt," Rosalie smirked at her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Shut up and feed me woman."

Rosalie stood up straight and turned back toward the possibly still burning food. "You got it boss."

Bella walked to her room to change, returning a few minutes later to a salad, pasta, and burnt garlic bread. It was sweet of Rosalie to attempt to cook for her. Unfortunately most of Rose's attempts were unsuccessful and usually involved take out afterwards. She sat down and twirled a forkful of the lumpy pasta and stuffed it in her mouth. Well, it was edible and that was saying something.

"So, job still going good?"

"Yeah. Miss working with you though, Chika. Could use some spice in the office."

"Rosalie, you are there," Bella reassured. "There is enough spice in you to make a lethal weapon."

"True, true. It would just be nice to have another kick ass girl in the office."

"It's your fault I'm this way. You rubbed off on me."

"I know full well I am responsible for the 'take no shit' Bella. Add your stubbornness and smarts into the mix and you are one hell of a force. Just ask Edward Cullen," Rose smirked at her friend. She was met with a glare that screamed 'don't you dare go any further'.

After a few minutes of shoveling down lumpy pasta and burnt garlic bread Bella's phone rang. Looking down at the number she was not in the least bit surprised. The call she had been waiting for. "Bella Swan," she spoke into the phone.

"Hi Bella, its Vicki. I was just calling to see how your first day went."

"Disaster, Vicki. Complete and total meltdown," Bella admitted.

"Really?" Vicki questioned, surprised by Bella's account of the day.

"I'm sure Cullen called."

"Yes, he did," Vicki responded, her voice betraying her confusion. "He said you did a great job today. He was pleased with your work and told me you livened up his office."

"Ha!" Bella broke out into hysterics.

"What?"

"Vicki, I yelled at the man and threw a file at him. 'Livened up' is a bit of an understatement. In fact I am surprised any words of praise fell from his venomous mouth."

"You threw a file at him? Why?" Even over the phone she could hear the shock in Vicki's voice.

"Cullen and I don't get along. It is a long standing feud. We fight when we see each other. It's compulsory, like Pavlov's dog."

"I didn't realize you two knew each other."

"We met several times through business when I was with Newton's."

"Well, he seemed eager to have you back in the morning. If fact he said he would like you in at seven thirty. Try not to throw anything at him tomorrow, ok?" Vicki pleaded.

"Can't promise anything, but I will try," she answered before saying their goodbyes and hanging up.

After finishing her call Bella helped Rose clean up dinner, then headed off to bed. Lying in bed she looked up at the ceiling replaying the day over in her head. It had all gone horribly wrong from the moment she saw the company's name as she entered the reception area.

It was that moment that set her off. She had been unprepared to see him. Tomorrow she would know she was walking into the throne room and would hopefully be able to stele herself enough not to let her mouth run away from her. Damn Rosalie and her 'spice'.

The next morning Bella walked into the office a few minutes before Mr. Cullen's requested time. Setting her things at her desk she headed to the break room for a cup of coffee and found Angela sitting at a table finishing off her breakfast.

"Good morning Angela," she smiled.

"Morning, Bella. You seem in a better mood today," Angela smiled in return, a little laugh escaping her lips as she recalled the previous day. Who knew that the small woman in front of her could cause such an uproar with the head of Cullen Enterprises.

"I am prepared today, unlike yesterday. Frankly I am surprised he didn't tell the temp agency that they should no longer represent me after my behavior," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I think he was a little abashed when he took a good look at the spreadsheet you sent him. He was very pleased with all the ways you analyzed the data and broke it down."

"My goal was not to please him," Bella grumbled.

"Then why were you so detailed?" Angela asked. Curious as to why Bella would put out such quality work if not to please him?

Bella sighed, bowed her head, and brought her hand up to rub her neck. "Because that is exactly the detail I expected my assistant to give."

"Wow. You were a head honcho?"

Bella laughed. "Head honcho? No, but I was higher up on the food chain. Cullen and I used to play on the same field. Now I'm not even in the same ball park. Pathetic, huh?"

Angela gave her a sad smile. "That sucks. Nice baseball analogy. My boyfriend Ben would like that one. He works in IT for the Cubs."

"Wow. That sounds like a great job."

"He's a huge Cubs fan so it's a dream come true for him," Angela explained as she looked up at the clock. "Well, better get the day started."

"Wish me luck."

"Go get him, Bella," Angela grinned before heading to her desk. As she passed her desk Bella grabbed a pen and notepad and walked over to his office door. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and stepped inside.

Upon entering she found Mr. Cullen staring straight at her. "Ever heard of knocking, Miss Swan?"

Bella quirked her eyebrow at him and sealed her lips before walking out the door, closing it, and lightly rapping on the wood with her knuckles. She could swear she heard a chuckle from the other side before his voice beckoned her in. With purpose she walked through the door, her head held high, and stepped right up to his throne… desk.

"What can I help you with, Miss Swan?" his velvet voice asked and she could swear she felt the vein in her forehead twitch.

"I am here at seven thirty per your request, Mr. Cullen." she responded as she tried to smile, but a grimace it would be called.

"Yes. I had some things regarding yesterday that I would like to discuss. First being that I apologize for yelling at you last evening before you left. I did not thoroughly go through the information you compiled and it was a grave error on my part. Your analysis could not have been better if I had done it myself," He smiled up at her in an attempt to ease the tension in the room. The static charge running between the two was so thick it was almost palpable.

"Thank you, sir. I accept your apology," she replied. Her body was stiff and she was clenching her teeth in order to hold back any snide remarks.

"That being said I do believe that you owe me an apology for your behavior throughout the day starting from the time you first opened the door to my office," Edward said as he leaned back in his chair.

"You can't just accept that we have always been this way and it is apparent we shall remain?" she snipped. Crap! Slip number one.

"Alright Miss Swan, let's have it out," he huffed as he leaned back onto his desk. "There is too much animosity between us and I would really like to clear the air. It is my dire hope that we can get along as I want you on my staff."

Her eyes widened in shock. "I want to be nowhere near your 'staff', Cullen," Bella spat back at him. Shit again. The longer she spent with him the more of the battle she lost.

Edward's jaw dropped at her implication. He was rendered speechless for a moment before his indignation raised him out of his chair to the other side of his desk right in front of her. "Are you implying that I have motives that differ from wanting to hire a knowledgeable, experienced, person to my workforce?"

Shit.

It was easy for Bella to see that she had crossed the line with her last comment. He was furious. She had never seen him furious before. There was something…. sexy about it.

_Sexy? Where the hell did that come from?_

"No, Mr. Cullen. I am merely letting you know ahead of time that I will never be anywhere near your….'staff'," she replied trying to hold back her laughter and failing miserably. Unable to contain herself any longer she bent over, leaning on a chair for support, as her body convulsed in laughter.

Why was she laughing you ask? The sheer fuckupidness that was being near Mr. Cullen.

"Are you finished, Miss Swan?" he growled at her. His green eyes glared at her and she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

"I believe so. Carry on," she instructed.

He stared at her for a moment, her last sentence causing his jaw to tighten."Just so you know I have never been involved in any way with any of my employees. I do not mix business and pleasure..."

"Doesn't that make you a dull boy then?" she interrupted.

"What?" he asked bewildered as he looked down at her.

"All work and no play. It is obvious that you spend most of your time here. If you do not form relationships of any kind in the work place what do you do in your free time?" she asked. Why she asked even she did not know, especially since there was nothing snide about it.

Edward was taken aback by her sudden inquiry. Based on their prior encounters he was curious as to why she even cared. "That is an entirely different matter. We are speaking of work. I assure you Miss Swan I will not make any move toward you in a non business way."

"Just so you know I would turn you down anyway," she declared. Inwardly Bella was amazed at her quips. Rosalie would be proud.

"Can you shut that mouth of yours for five goddamn minutes you insufferable woman?" Edward screamed at her.

'_Insufferable'_. Bella rolled the word around in her head. _'Insufferable'. Hmm, doesn't have as nice of a ring to it as 'spice'._

Bella tilted her head up to meet his eyes. She was met with his glare, green eyes stormy, and the two stared at one another. "Insufferable is such a dirty word, don't you agree?"

Edward growled deep in his chest, his hand reaching out and grabbing her arm. "Can't you even attempt to get along with me, damnit!"

Bella's eyes widened as she stared up at the furious man in front of her. Her body shuddered as she drew in a ragged breath. Fire shot up her arm from where his hand was its flames licking throughout her body. She could feel the blush creep into her cheeks. Inwardly she wanted to punch her body for betraying her.

With this the atmosphere shifted and Edward's glare softened. The static charge had changed to a gentle humming. Edward's hand released her arm and relaxed down at his side. "Forgive me. That was uncalled for," he spoke, his voice low and quiet as he lowered his gaze and returned to his side of the desk. "I will email you the tasks I needed completed today. "

"Will that be all, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," he responded firmly, staring down at the papers on his desk.

Bella returned to her desk, her knees nearly giving out by the time she found her chair. Just what had happened in that office? And why did she have the sudden urge to tie him to a chair, duct tape his mouth, and have her wicked way with him?

That was the strangest part of all; Bella Swan wanting anything to do with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	3. Implication Complications

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on.**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more!**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Implication Complications**

Throughout the next week Edward had sent multiple emails detailing the tasks he needed completed. His emails were formal and easier to swallow than if they had come out of his mouth. Arguments, a.k.a the usual banter, was down due to the emailing format they had adopted. Bella had resisted the urge many times to hit reply. Reply meant evidence.

Still, when they did meet face to face tempers seemed to explode even easier. Files were no longer being thrown. However a stapler had taken its place. Oops. It missed….barely.

Day by day Bella began to enjoy the work she was doing, despite who she was working for. There was something about this job that was less stressful than her last, with the exception of Mr. Cullen. Perhaps it was the lessened responsibility the job entailed, or the fact that she was just happy to be working again.

Whatever the case may be Bella was proud that she had made it one week and was halfway through the second week and had yet to kill Mr. Cullen.

Yet.

During a breather one day she began to notice just how quiet it was. She knew that Cullen Enterprises had thousands of employees, so where were they? The floor they were on only seemed to contain Mr. Culled, Angela, and herself.

On Wednesday armed with a stack of papers she walked from her desk to the front reception area. "Hey Ang! Quiet day today, huh?"

Angela let out a small laugh. "It used to be quiet around here every day until you came, Bella. All the noise is downstairs anyway on nineteen through twenty five. Mr. Cullen does not like disturbances, which is why there are so few people up here."

Interesting. Mr. Cullen liked solitude. "Can you help me find what floor a.." she paused to look at the stack in her arms. "Sam Uley is on?"

"He's on twenty one. When you get off the elevators take a right."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a few minutes if the king asks," Bella said as she rolled her eyes. With that Bella called for the elevator and stepped on.

'Noise' is what Angela had called it. However Bella likened it to the pit on the Wall Street stock exchange. People were yelling to each other, phones were ringing off the hook, papers were flying, and employees were running around with stacks of papers in their arms_. Wow. _

"Coming through!" A voice called and Bella had to side step to keep from being plowed in to.

"You look a little lost," a male voice called causing her to turn toward a handsome blonde who seemed to be outside of the chaos.

"What gave me away?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"I think it was the deer in headlights look. If always gives the virgins away," he replied as his lips curled up into a smirk.

"The what?" Bella's eyes widened.

The man let out a laugh. "First timers. Twenty one is an experience. None of the other floors are like us. So," he opened his arms widely to showcase the area, "welcome to the wacky world of twenty one, how can we help you?"

"I'm looking for Sam Uley. Mr. Cullen asked me to bring Mr. Uley some files."

Bella watched the blonds eyes widen in recognition. Uh-oh. "Wait, are you the new assistant?"

"Temp," she corrected.

"Damn! Did you really tell him to screw himself and throw a file at him?"

Bella blushed. Shit, her bad behavior had spread. "Um..yes."

"I'm James, by the way. It's an honor," he said as he shook her hand. He turned and his voice boomed out across the expanse. "Hey Emmett! Come here!"

"What Smith?" an unseen voice boomed.

"Just come here! There is someone you have to meet!" James said irritated. Bella stared at the hulk of a man making his way through the maze. He was the size of a football player towering over most of the others, dwarfing them.

"Hey pretty lady," he grinned. "So, what's up James? Pretty busy ya know."

"It's her, Em," James said.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Shit! You're Izzy Swan?"

Bella could feel the vein on her forehead twitch, her eyes were hard. "My name is Isabella Swan, not 'Izzy'."

"Ooo! She's snarky! I like her!" Emmett beamed. Bella couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. The big oaf was contagious.

"If snarky is your cup of tea, big boy, you should meet my roommate."

"If she's half as pretty as you we need to set something up."

"Ha!" Bella laughed. "I'd be lucky if I was half as pretty as she is!"

"Really? Well a bunch of are headed to Eclipse after work on Friday. You should come and bring your snarky friend."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll need to unwind after the last two weeks," Bella said than leaned in closer to the two men. "Can I ask how everyone knows what happened last week?"

"My official office is up there, but most of my time is spent down here," he explained.

"Oh, so you were a witness then?"

He grinned. "It was priceless. I gotta say Swan, you've got some balls. Emmett Cullen," he said, sticking his hand out. Bella stared at him in disbelief before slowly raising her hand.

"Bella Swan."

"I see the fear in your eyes. Don't worry pretty, I know how he is. Just call me Emmett or Em and you won't even remember I'm his brother."

"Sounds like a plan. Well, I better get these to Mr. Uley," she said as she gestured down to the reason she was there in the first place, "and head back up before the king thinks I escaped. See you guys later." Bella turned around to search for the elevator to reoriented herself.

"I'll help you find the way," James smiled placing his hand on her lower back and guiding her towards the door.

"Thanks James," Bella responded as James took her to Sam Uley's office. She handed him the files and James guided her back to the elevator. She pushed the button to call for the elevator. It only took a moment for the bell to ring to signify the elevator had arrived.

"Bella, do you have plans for lunch today?" James asked.

"I brought mine," Bella replied as she heard the elevator doors slide open.

"Well, if you want to get away for awhile come down and eat with me."

Bella turned to board the elevator and stopped mid step when her eyes met a pair of flaming green eyes.

"She's busy," Edward's velvet voice called from inside the car, his eyes locked onto James. "Shouldn't you be working, Smith?"

"Just showing a pretty lady to the elevator," James smiled back at Edward.

"See you later James."

"I hope so."

The elevator doors slid shut, enclosing the two of them together in a small space. Bella could feel the anger coming off of Edward. This was exactly what she needed to erase the memory of his hands on her. When he lit off on her she was fully prepared to go thermonuclear on his ass.

It took a moment for Bella to realize the ride up was taking a long time and when she looked up she saw that they were descending to the plaza level. "Where are we going?"

"Lunch," he explained, his tone clipped.

"I brought mine."

"Just come to lunch with me, Swan," he demanded, tilting his head to look at her.

"I don't have the money to spend," she objected. Lunch with Edward Cullen was not on her to do list. Ever.

"I invited you. That means I pay."

"Lunch is my time **away** from you, Cullen," she snapped as she pondered his mood swing. "This doesn't have anything to do with James asking me to lunch, does it?

She watched his body stiffen at James's name. "Really, Cullen?"

"He is not a man you want to get involved with, Isabella," Edward warned.

"I think I can make that decision for myself. Have a nice lunch. I'm going back upstairs," she announced as she glared up at him. He stared down at her, his jaw set. As the doors slid open he grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the elevator.

"Cullen!"

"They're called 'lunch meetings', Miss Swan. I'm sure you remember them."

Bella seethed, but at the same time her body tingled from where his hand wrapped around her wrist. "I know what a lunch meeting is asshole."

Edward ignored her comment and found a bistro across the street. The two sat in silence as they looked over the menu. The waitress came and took their order, leaving the two to stare at each other until their food arrived.

"Alright, Cullen, what's the deal?"

"You and I have been fighting since our first meeting at Newton's. I don't want to fight anymore with you. You are a smart, tough woman, and you know your stuff. You know the business. "

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Will you just shut that trap of yours a let me finish?" Edward growled. "I want us to get along, Isabella. If we can learn to get along I think you would make an excellent addition to Cullen Enterprises."

"Honestly Edward?"

"Are you anything but honest?" he huffed.

"I can't see myself working for you. Ever."

"You do right now."

"That is as a temp. Temp as in temporary. I do work for you, but I don't work _for _you. Plus after the position I held with Newton's can you really expect me to take such a step back to being an assistant?" she pointed out, her eyes widened in disbelief. Working for him was just until she found permanent employment, and it would not be with Cullen Enterprises.

"You started as an assistant at Newton's."

"Yes, but that was seven years ago," she argued.

"I first met you three years ago. That was quite an accelerated path you were on."

Bella studied his face. Was he implying…. No, he wouldn't. "Yes. I was promoted quickly and in three and a half years I had made it to Junior Vice President after Joseph Stanley retired."

"Did Mike Newton have anything to do with it?" his voice was hard as Mike's name came to the surface.

"As the owner's son and Vice President of course he had something to do with it. It was his decision as well."

"Was his decision swayed by personal involvement?"

"Just fucking say what you want to say, Cullen!" Bella said through clenched teeth.

"Did you sleep with Mike Newton to move yourself up?" he questioned, his cold eyes boring into hers.

_He. Didn't._

Twitch!

Before either knew what was going on Bella was on her feet, an empty glass in her hand. Edward was sputtering in his seat, his eyes wide in surprise as water and ice dripped down his face and chest.

"FUCK YOU CULLEN! I worked my ASS off to get promoted! Sixty hour work weeks for over three years! I knew that place inside and out! I had no life outside of work! How DARE you accuse me of sleeping my way to the top! I wouldn't touch that slime with a ten foot pole!" she screamed down at him, her eyes ablaze with anger and tears. Who the hell did Edward Cullen think he was?

Unable to hold her anger back Bella's hand connected with the side of his face with a loud 'smack' before storming out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	4. Wondrous Hands

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on.**

**Note to those who are reading Down the Rabbit Hole. I have decided to put it on a small haitus. A lot has happened over the last 2 months and I was not happy with the last two chapters i published because of my mind frame. It's just a small haitus, don't worry. I have the ending already planned out, it's just some of the stuff in between that is slowing me down. HWYDTM is flowing easily for me right now, so i am going to go with it instead of forcing DTRH. Forcing DTRH would just produce crappy chapters and i don't want to do that. Just give me a little time and it will be up and running again soon.**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more!**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :) ****This was the hardest chapter yet, it didn't flow as readily. Probably because the didn't really argue... :)**

* * *

**Wondrous Hands**

Bella's tears of anger turned into tears of laughter when Edward returned after lunch. She wasn't sure why when Edward Cullen walked back up to his office after lunch she burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. She had been so angry with him, but there was something about the irritating man that was deliciously entertaining when he walked in with damp hair and a wet shirt complete with a bright red print of her hand plastered on his face.

Priceless.

He had merely nodded to her and retreated to his office, slamming the door behind him. Angela and Emmett rounded the corner a moment later and looked at Bella with wide eyes.

"Bella, what did you do to Mr. Cullen?" Angela asked wearily.

"I threw my water on him then slapped him."

Emmett put his hand up in the air for a high five. "Atta girl!" Bella slapped his hand back, a small smile still playing on her lips. "So, what did my stupid brother say this time?"

Bella sighed. "He basically called me a whore and said I slept my way to the top at Newton's."

"No!" Angela gasped.

"Wait," Emmett began, his smile fading as he processed this new information. "YOU'RE the hottie VP from Newton's?"

"Hottie VP? Someone called me 'Hottie VP'?"

"Shit girl, you are coming out on Friday whether you want to or not. And you're bringing snarky pretty roommate girl."

"If I don't are you coming over and dragging me out?" Bella asked, eyeing him skeptically.

"Hell yes! I'm not the only one who wanted to meet hottie VP. The fact that you are also 'snarky assistant' and that you just slapped the shit out of the CEO of Cullen Enterprises…. I can't even tell you how big your popularity level will get downstairs when word gets around."

"Please, no. Can we just leave this between us?"

"Whatever, Bells. Well, I gotta get back downstairs. I'll let you know what time we are meeting on Friday," he said as he turned to head toward the door.

"Thanks Em."

Bella returned to her work, completing tasks Mr. Cullen had requested earlier in the week. She was beginning to wonder if she had gone too far earlier when he appeared in the doorway.

"Miss Swan, can I see you for a moment?" Edward requested, his silky voice was rough.

_Here it comes_. Bella let out a sigh as she got up from her desk and walked through the double doors leading to Mr. Cullen's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Please, have a seat," he began as he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was simply curious of your career path with Newton's and it turned into..."

"You calling me a whore?" Bella interrupted. Her voice harsh, but her anger controlled.

He grimaced as the words left her mouth, his hand swept into his hair and she watched him give it a slight tug. "Unfortunately that does seem how it came across. It was not meant that way. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Apology accepted. I, however, will not apologize for slapping you. I feel it was deserved and I am not sorry I did it."

"I agree. I did deserve it. Also, I'm glad we could discuss this calmly without things being thrown," he emphasized with a smirk.

_Did he just smirk? Oh my god that is so …_

_Don't you dare use the term 'sexy'! Edward Cullen is NOT….. oh god._

"Miss Swan, are you alright?" his concerned voice asked. Bella's eyes focused on the man in front of her, his bright green eyes piercing hers.

"I'm fine."

"You look a bit flush."

"Just a little… hot is all. I should go get something cool to drink," she lied, standing up and walking out the door. She promptly headed to the break room and leaned against the counter, taking a moment to clear her head.

Just what happened in there? One moment she was admiring her hand on his face, the next she was thinking how sexy his face was! This was not happening. She was not attracted to that asshole.

The rest of the week went without real incident. No objects were thrown, only a few harsh words. Finally Friday afternoon came and Bella was beginning to get excited for the planned evening at Eclipse.

Promptly at five she stood from her desk and gathered her things. Bella met Rosalie at home and the two cooked dinner, both buzzing with excitement. It was almost seven thirty when the two women were dressed and almost ready to go. Rosalie in a bright red top, low cut dark wash jeans, and four inch black peep toes shoes. Her hair cascading over her shoulders in soft ringlets.

Bella's hair was styled similarly and she was dressed in a medium blue halter and low cut dark wash jeans. "Rose, really, do I have to wear the death traps?" Bella called from inside her closet.

"Yes Bella! Heels make your legs and ass look good. They also show confidence."

"I'm not sure I remember what that is anymore, especially around men."

"Oooh, Cullen shake your 'Never'?"

"Shut it Rosalie."

"Just put your feet in the fucking shoes, Swan, and let's go!"

Reluctantly Bella slipped on the heels and the girls grabbed a cab to Eclipse. Once inside, Eclipse was a mix of music that wasn't so loud one had to shout to talk. There were high tables littered around a dance floor in the middle.

Bella and Rosalie walked up to the bar and placed an order of tequila shots to start the night off, a tradition that had started back in college. After knocking the shot back they both ordered a bottle of beer and looked into the crowd to find Bella's new coworkers.

It wasn't hard to spot Emmett in the crowd, he stood above most. "Look at that hunk over there!" Rosalie screamed over the music as she pointed toward Emmett.

"Yeah, that's Emmett. He's been dying to meet you."

"Wait, that's the guy you were talking about? Cullen's brother?" Rosalie asked in surprise. Bella nodded."Shit, Swan, move your ass! "Rosalie smiled as she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her through the crowd.

"What do I have to throw to get some attention over here?" Bella smirked.

Emmett turned toward the voice and locked eyes with Rosalie's blue. If he didn't believe in angels before he was a believer now. He looked to the woman's right and found Bella standing there. A huge smile formed on his face as he turned back to the blond beauty. "If you're going to throw something, please throw the pretty next to you. You must be snarky pretty roommate girl."

"Who?" Rosalie asked confused.

"He gives people names," Bella said as she rolled her eyes and took a swig of her beer.

"Yes, listen to snarky assistant, also known as hottie VP."

"Emmett, Rosalie. Rosalie, Emmett," Bella gestured between the two.

"Great to meet you Rosie."

"It's Rosalie. I'd stick to that if you don't want to get hurt," Rosalie smirked.

"Damn girl, I think I just fell in love," Emmett beamed down at her, she simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Hey Bella. Wasn't sure if you'd show or not," James called.

"Why is that?"she asked curiously.

"Cullen being here and all."

Bella's face blanched. "What did you say?"

"Yeah, the boss is here as well. Emmett invited him." a guy she recognized from twenty one said.

"He's mingling? With staff? After hours? Will wonders never cease," Bella laughed. "I think I'm going to need a stronger drink. If Cullen is here I am going to need a lot!"

Bella bounced up to the bar to order another round for her and Rosalie as well as another shot of tequila for herself. Her hips swayed to the beat as she waited for the bartender to retrieve her order.

"Can I get a Dos Equis?" a smooth velvet voice called from behind her. The hackles on the back of her neck rose as her head titled back to find Edward Cullen standing behind her. He was no longer clad in one of his suits and she could not help but note how good he looked in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Cullen," she said her voice sharp. "What brings you out to mingle with the commoners?"

"Am I not allowed to, Miss Swan?"

"You're allowed, but do you have to be so formal? Relax. Or do you not know how to relax?"

"I'm afraid I am a little out of practice," he responded as he let out a small laugh.

"Practice makes perfect," she stated with a smile and handed him a tequila shot. He looked down at her and noticed she had one in hand as well. He smiled before licking his hand, shaking on the salt, and tipping back the shot at the same time she did. His face scrunched up as the alcohol burned his throat and bit into the sour lime.

"Whoa." Bella's body shook involuntarily from the strength.

"You can say that again. Are you trying to get drunk Isabella?"

"Yes. I need to unwind after spending everyday with you."

Edward laughed. "Don't hold back, tell me how you really feel."

"You are arrogant, stubborn; always have to be right, asshole. That sums it up pretty well."

"That was rhetorical, but thanks for the insight," he replied glumly.

"Oh," Bella blushed. She let out a little laugh as the two grabbed their drinks and headed back to the table where Emmett and Rosalie sat.

"I love you," Bella declared as she leaned into her friend.

Rosalie chuckled. "I see someone is getting tipsy. Honey, I think you need to pace yourself."

"I've had to deal with him all week," Bella stated as she pointed to Edward who scowled back at her finger.

"Good point," Rosalie conceded. "Have another shot, did we?"

"Yep. So did Mr. Stick-up-his-butt."

"Good one, Bells!" Emmett reached out to high five, but Bella missed and slapped the table instead causing the group to break out in laughter, though Edward scowled at his new name.

"I never did have aim. I'm still shocked I can walk in these death traps and not trip and kill myself," she said, pointing down to the three inch heels she wore.

"It's true. She used to trip over thin air," a familiar voice said from behind.

"Jasper!" Bella gasped, her eyes wide in surprise as she took in the tall blond.

"Jazzy!" Rosalie shrieked as she threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Alcohol always made Rosalie friendlier. "I missed you!"

"Oomph! Rosie? "Jasper let out a laugh. "I missed you too, Darlin'."

"Jasper, you've been holding out on me man!" Emmett groaned.

Jasper ignored Emmett. "Hi Bella. How've you been?"

"Good. How are you?" She responded. Rosalie looked at her funny and she realized she had slightly reverted to her more timid self.

"Real good. Getting married in the spring," he replied with a smile.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed, though she knew it was unconvincing.

"He's marrying our little sis," Emmett grinned.

"There are more of you?" Bella asked exasperated, causing the table to laugh at her reaction.

"What's so funny over here?" Bella heard a tiny voice call, but was unable to find the source.

"Alice!" Emmett yelled as he picked up the small black haired girl and lifted her into a bear hug.

"Easy big guy!" she laughed, swatting his arms. He set her down and she ran around the table to Edward. The pair merely stood staring at each other, almost looked like they were having their own private conversation. Bella's eyes bulged and her mouth went slack when a huge genuine smile lit up her nemesis' face. He looked so carefree and young as he scooped his sister up into his arms.

"Heya pipsqueak," Edward taunted as he smiled sweetly.

"Good to see you again, Bella." Jasper acknowledged as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. God, how long had it been since she had been hugged? Jasper had always been the best at them.

"Wait, did you say Bella?" Alice questioned.

Bella glanced to Jasper and back to the small pixie like girl. "What happens if I say 'yes'?" Bella asked as she eyed the small girl dubiously.

"This!" Alice squealed as she threw her arms around Bella. "I've heard so much about you! It's great to finally meet the infamous Bella!"

Bella turned to glare at Jasper. He smiled and put his hands up in surrender. "Why would you want to meet Jasper's ex-girlfriend?"

In Bella's peripheral vision she watched Edward's head snap up and stare at her before turning to Jasper.

"I've just heard so much about you and wanted to put a real face to the name." She said as she hugged Bella again. "Oh, I wish I had more time to talk, but we have to get going. It was great finally meeting you Bella."

"Good to see you again Rosie," Jasper expressed.

"Rosalie, ya hick! How many times do I have to tell you?" She glared before losing it to the smile she was fighting.

Bella smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jasper for another hug. "Good to see you again."

"You too, Darlin'," He said as he gave her a good squeeze. "See you ladies and gents later." They waved as they walked toward the door.

The mood at the table had shifted and Bella realized her glass was empty and she could really use another ten. Emmett was still processing while watching Rosalie sway to the music, a smile lighting her face.

Feeling someone watching her, Bella looked up to find Edward staring at her, the expression on his face unreadable. He was staring with such earnest that she could feel blush coming to the surface of her cheeks.

"I think I need another drink." Bella announced as she headed back to the bar.

"You dated Jasper?" Emmett's voice called before she could walk away.

"In college."

"They used to live together. Apartment complete with a dog. Too bad Jazzy got the dog in the divorce."

"Divorce?" Edward yelled.

"Break up. We broke up after we graduated," she explained as she rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Something was missing for both of us. But I still miss it."

"You miss him? So you still love him?" Edward inquired.

"I miss 'it'. Listen to the words, Cullen," she hissed.

"What's 'it'?"

"Having someone care about you. Someone to hug, and kiss, and snuggle, and have sex with. Someone to watch TV with and argue over control of the remote," Bella explained the best her fuzzy brain could.

"So, I'm chopped liver, huh?" Rosalie pouted.

"I loves you. You're my girl. But I miss being in a relationship. Not that I would know what to do with one. Jasper was the last."

"So, you haven't had sex since you graduated from college?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "Idiot."

"I need another drink," Bella declared as she turned to the bar. She hadn't moved in awhile and didn't realize she wasn't quite as steady on her feet as she was an hour beforehand. It was only a few steps in that the stumbled and braced herself for impact with the floor when she felt an electric shock run up both her arms. Looking up she found Edward had caught her.

"Thanks," she whispered, desperately hoping he would let go. Her body was starting to heat up from his touch. He released her, but kept close just in case.

Together, which if she was sober would not have happened, they ordered another round of tequila shots. Edward laughed as he looked down at Bella smiling up at him with a lime wedge for teeth.

"You can loosen up," she noted, sounding intrigued.

"And you can not resort to violence," he smiled. They ordered up another shot and downed it as quickly as the first. Bella giggled as the tequila coursed through her veins.

"I do believe, Mr. Cullen, that the dance floor has our names on it," she giggled. "I just don't think I can get there!"

"Should I give you a lift, Miss Hottie VP?" he grinned. Edward dipped down and Bella climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With little difficulty they made their way to the dance floor and Bella began climbing off of Edward's back. She stumbled a little and Edward's hands shot to her sides to steady her.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she licked her lips. "Your hands."

Edward moved to release his hands, but Bella's shot out to stop him. She placed hers on top of his, guiding them along hips and waist. When she let out a small moan, her eyes hooded, his fingers dug slightly into her skin. She drew in a ragged breath before moving his hands higher up her side then moved them slightly around the front, grazing the side of her breasts, before sliding them back down. After another pass that led him to the top of her backside she released his hands to allow him to move them on his own.

"Do you feel that?" she asked, her hands sliding up his arms and into his hair and fisting it.

"Yesss," he hissed. Unable to take anymore Bella pulled his head down to hers and attacked his lips with hers.

His hands which had been resting on her hips moved around to her ass and pulled her flush to him. Both let out a groan as the kiss deepened.

Bella felt like she was floating. Her head was foggy, but it was ok. It felt so good. It was sweet, hot, and liquid. Hands. She could feel hands all over her, burning her skin, burning her core. Whose hands? She couldn't quite remember, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were on her and they were like nothing else she had ever felt.

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	5. Sweet Nothingness

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on.**

**Also, I am so happy with the death threats I have received. Pitch forks was the best. They give me warm fuzzies. Is that bad?**

**Glad most of you seemed to like the fact that Jasper and Bella dated. It was different and I liked it as well. I'm not the biggest Jacob fan, so I didn't want to go that route. Team Edward!**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter. I had two totally different ways this chapter could have gone. One where they did have sex and one where they didn't. Special thanks to Meggs1227 whose review helped me make my decision. It is a short chapter, but i wanted to get something out before the holiday weekend. And also, I really need to slow down. 5 Chapters in what, 8 days? 9 days? My fiance is going to take my laptop away if I don't pay attention to him soon. .**

* * *

**Sweet Nothingness**

Hot. Stifling. Bella's eyes fluttered open. She stared up at the ceiling soaking in the blank white wondering why the ceiling seemed a bit off. It was so hot and constricting, but when she moved to free her arms she found she was tangled. Tangled in sheets and….. arms?

Bella looked down to find a muscular male arm draped across her naked waist. A slight breeze tickled her neck and she turned her head to come face to face with the man she abhorred.

Edward Cullen.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the face in front of her. Why was she lying face to face with this man? Her eyes widened as she recalled the arm on her naked waist. Naked.

_Oh. My. God! _

She lifted the sheet and her fears were confirmed. She was lying naked, in Edward Cullen's naked embrace.

Frantically she tried to remember the events of the prior night. Her head thumped a bit, causing her some difficulty. She remembered going to Eclipse with Rosalie. Emmet, James, and….Cullen were all there. Shots. Multiple shots of tequila. Jasper. Engaged. She and Edward doing shots at the bar after Jasper left.

Dancing. They had made it to the dance floor. Hands. Electricity. Heat. Grabbing. Hands moving up and down. His hands. Kissing. Bella kissing Edward.

Bella's head began spinning as she processed the fact that she willingly pulled him to her and kissed him. Anything after that was fuzzy, but there were vague images of him moving over her. The feelings of pleasure, want, and need. More kissing and touching, moaning from both him and her.

_Enough!_

As quietly as possible as possible Bella twisted and turned trying to escape his clutches without waking him. After a moment she freed herself and rose from the bed, grabbing the sheet and wrapping herself in it as she searched the floor for her clothing.

A ruffling sound caused her to stop her search and stay as still as possible in hopes that he was just changing positions. The rustling continued and Bella could swear she felt a pair of green eyes trained on her back.

"Get your ass back in this bed. Now, Miss Swan," he growled sending shivers down her spine.

Bella's head whipped around, her eyes alight with fury. Pulling the sheet closer to her body she turned and stomped toward him.

"No, Mr. Cullen! Why the hell do you think I would do that? We aren't in the office; you have no authority over me here," she snapped, her jaw clenched, eyes glaring at him.

She could swear she heard him growl deep in his chest before his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her down onto the bed. He hovered over, settling between her thighs. She gazed up at him, her eyes wide in surprise. His strong arms wrapped around her waist under the sheet as his lips crashed down to hers.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Isabella," he declared, his voice low and husky. His lips began moving down her neck, nipping at the soft flesh.

Bella squirmed in protest, her hands moved to his chest in an effort to push him away. How dare he!

"Stop fighting it," he commanded as his tongue traced circles around her nipple before taking it between his teeth. "Surrender."

"No, _Mr. Cullen_! Stop. Now!" she seethed. Her breathing was ragged as his hands traced paths of fire and electricity across her skin. She could feel her face flush, and her pulse speed up. The sensations he was giving her were quickly breaking her down.

"You were so much more agreeable last night," he growled as he nipped her neck.

She did not feel him so close to her opening until he was lined up and slammed his cock deep inside her. Bella cried out as a shudder of pleasure rocked her body. Edward wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he thrust in and out, his lips returning to hers.

"Bella," he breathed in her ear. She shivered and raised her head up to meet his, their lips battling for control. Lust filled his eyes as he looked down at her and she was certain hers mirrored. Bella's arms wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back as she cried out with each thrust of his hips. Her hips rose to meet his, drawing him deeper.

"God, so good. So close!" she cried out, her eyes hooded and dark, her mouth slack as she gave into the pleasure of him being inside of her.

"Say my name, Bella. I want you to scream it when you cum," he panted into her ear, nipping at her lobe.

His thrusts became harder and faster pushing her to the brink. She teetered on the edge then felt his teeth clamp onto her shoulder, sending her over. Spiraling into ecstasy.

"Edward!" she cried as her walls clamped around him, milking him. The sensation sent Edward into his own orgasm, crying out as he thrust hard and released deep inside of her.

Not wanting to crush her he rolled them over so that she was lying on his chest, still buried in her. Both tried to catch their breath as Edward lightly ran his fingers through her hair. She had to admit that his soft caress felt good and was something she had missed over the years.

After a moment Bella was able to push off his chest and sit up while still straddling him.

"You came inside!" she screamed.

"Yes, I did," he agreed as he tried not to smirk.

"What happens if I get pregnant, asshole?" she snapped as she slapped his chest.

Edward smiled. "Then we'll get married."

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "This isn't the 1950's."

He pondered this for a moment. "Ok, we'll get married."

"Do you even realize what you are saying?" she questioned as she glared at him. "There is no way I would marry you. Pregnant or not!"

"You wouldn't have to work or worry about money. You could stay at home with the baby."

"First off, I like working. Second, if I married you because of that you would think I was nothing more than the gold digging whore you thought I was. I don't like you, remember," she spat.

"I never thought of you like that!" he exclaimed, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well, I'm on the pill. So it's nothing we have to worry about," she assured as she rose up off of him. She drew in a ragged breath at the feeling of him sliding out of her. There was a small sense of loss, but she pushed it aside. Standing she searched around the room for her clothing. Piece by piece she located it all. It must have been a wild night as there were clothes everywhere.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked. Getting up he opened a drawer and pulled out some fresh clothes.

"I have to get home," she answered, her head looking left and right for her purse. It had come with them, right?

"Isabella, please."

"Please what, Cullen?"

"Have lunch with me tomorrow," he pleaded.

"No," she snapped as she pulled her purse out from under his bed.

"Dinner. Any day this week."

"No!" she yelled as she glared up at him.

"Why?" he asked exasperated.

"Because this was all one big, huge mistake and it changes nothing," she explained as she walked down the hall, unsure of where to go. How big was this place?

"Are you so stubborn that you won't even give me a chance? All that talk last night about 'it' and you won't even go on a date with me? One date to see if there is something, anything?" he pleaded much to his chagrin. Finally Bella spotted what appeared to be a front door.

"I only go on dates with men I have an interest in. I have no interest in you. At all," she responded and stopped to glare at him.

"Damn it Bella!" Edward yelled as he slammed his hands on the wall on either side of her head. Bella jumped at the sudden aggressive movement. She could feel her body warm as a humming passed between them.

"You can feel that. I know you can," he declared in a low voice, his face close to hers. "That has to count for something."

Bella's expression turned to mask like indifference as she looked up at him. "No, it doesn't. That is called attraction. I already know I don't like your personality, so the attraction is nothing. It would just be sex and that is not what I am looking for."

Turning she walked to the door and turned the handle. "See you on Monday, Mr. Cullen," she stated as she slammed the door shut and headed home.

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	6. Breaking Down

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on.**

**Also, I am so happy with the death threats I have received. Pitch forks was the best. They give me warm fuzzies. Is that bad?**

**Glad most of you seemed to like the fact that Jasper and Bella dated. It was different and I liked it as well. I'm not the biggest Jacob fan, so I didn't want to go that route. Team Edward!**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter. Bella is still resisting, she's stubborn. Sorry, she's proabaly going to have her walls up for awhile.**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more.**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Breaking Down**

After a few minutes of trying to figure out just were in Chicago she was, and then trying to hail a cab, Bella was finally on her way home. Hopefully she would be able to put this nightmare behind her, and hopefully he would do the same. However with the way he was acting she wasn't sure that was going to happen.

Bella paid the cabbie and trudged up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. Finding her keys she opened the door and slammed it shut, throwing her purse and keys on the table next to the door.

Rosalie turned around the corner. "Hey Bella, welcome…..home… Hon, are you ok?" Rosalie asked as she took in the state of her roommate and best friend.

"No. I am not ok. My brain feels like it is trying to pound its way out of my skull, my eyes are bleeding, I feel like crap, and oh yeah, I'm filled with the cum of a guy I hate. How was your night?" Bella ranted as she stumbled into the kitchen in search of some crackers and aspirin.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Damn! So, how was he?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Tell me Rose. What happened last night? How did I end up in bed with Cullen?"

"You don't remember?" Rosalie asked. Bella shook her head. "Well, you kind of attacked him on the dance floor."

"Shit! I do remember some of it. How bad?" Bella asked as she filled a glass with water and popped the aspirin in her mouth.

"Sorry babe. After Jasper left you two headed to the bar and started knocking back tequila like it was water. You were toasted by the time he carried you to the dance floor, he wasn't as bad, but he was pretty drunk by then. He steady you and tried to take his hands away, but you grabbed them and started running them around your body," Rosalie explained as she tried to keep the smirk from her face. It wasn't working.

Bella's eyes were wide as she stared in shock. This was not happening. She did NOT put the moves on Cullen. "Did I really kiss him first?' Bella asked, her voice low as she stared at the counter top, begging for it not to be true.

"You attacked him after you let his hands go."

"Oh my god!" Bella screamed.

"Just admit it Swan. You are attracted to him and you had fun last night," Rosalie demanded as she smiled at her friend.

"Ok, I'll admit that I am attracted to him and that sex with him is the best I have ever had. Happy?"

"You remember the sex that well?" Rosalie asked. Bella's face turned crimson. "Oh shit! You fucked this morning?"

"I… he…I don't know how it happened. One minute we were arguing the next second he was inside me. It was surreal. I've never experienced something like that."

"That sounds hot! Did you cum?" Rosalie asked in excited curiosity.

"Rose! Ugh! Yes," Bella huffed, her cheeks now flaming red.

"Tell me you're going to do him again."

"Enough!" Bella yelled as she threw her arms up in the air and turned to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm going to bed. My head is splitting."

"Sweet dreams," Rosalie taunted.

Bella walked down the hall to her bedroom and entered, closing the door behind her. Walking over to the windows she shut the blinds and crawled into bed. Her head was pounding and she had the slight feeling that the room was moving. After a few restless minutes Bella drifted off to a deep sleep.

A few hours later she woke with a start, a vague feeling of hands and lips still haunting her skin. Slowly she rose from the bed and headed to her bathroom to jump in the shower. There she was confronted with several reminders of the previous night's activities. She stared silently as she looked into the mirror, her fingers lightly tracing a very angry double crescent mark on her shoulder near the base of her neck.

What shocked her more was that it wasn't the only mark she saw forming on her body. Small bruises littered her shoulders, neck, and chest. Several could be found on the inside of her thighs as well. She shuddered at the memory of Edward nipping at her flesh, the images making the heat pool between her legs.

The bruises didn't concern her, she bruised very easily. What concerned her was the reaction she had to the thought of the one who marked her.

After showering she toweled off, threw on a robe, and headed back out to the kitchen that was aglow with the afternoon sun.

"How are you feeling?" Bella heard Rosalie call from the living room.

"Better. Need food," Bella responded as she opened the fridge.

"There's some pizza in the fridge if you don't want to make anything."

"When did you order that?" Bella asked. There was a pause. Rosalie didn't pause. Bella titled her head out to the living room and found Rosalie smiling. Huh. That was odd.

Bella reached into the fridge and pulled out the pizza. Her eyes scanned over the delivery receipt and she could swear she saw the name 'Cullen', but it was probably just her mind playing games. Suddenly she threw the lid back down and re read the receipt. It did say 'Cullen'.

Bella smirked. "Rosalie?"

"Hmm?"

"So, is Emmett hung? I mean a guy that big, hopefully he would be big there as well," she observed as she walked to the living room carrying a bottle of water and a plate of pizza.

Rosalie was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, yes, he most definitely is."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Once you slept your hangover off. We're going out again tonight for a first date."

"Well, Emmett seems like a good guy. Have fun tonight."

"Are you going to hold yourself up in here per usual?"

"Damn Skippy, I am. Going to apply for some jobs so that I can get away from Cullen as fast as possible."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Rosalie questioned with a smirk.

"Give it a rest, Rose," Bella begged.

"Is that…..did he….bite you?" Rosalie squinted to get a good look at a bruise that had formed on her neck.

Bella sighed. "Oh, and I have to figure out how I am going to cover up these." With that Bella opened up the top part of her robe and displayed the purple and yellow spots that had formed.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Holy shit! You had to have had a good time last night."

Bella slouched back into the couch. "I'm just going to forget the whole thing happened.

"Your loss, babe. Well, I better start getting ready. Emmett said he would be here at five."

"Ok. I'll be holding up in my room when he comes. I really don't want to see any Cullen's at the moment, even Emmett," Bella expressed before chomping on a piece of the double pepperoni pizza.

Rosalie didn't return Saturday night and it was late into Sunday when she did arrive. Bella spent the rest of the weekend applying for jobs and trying not to think of Edward Cullen. Odd flashes of heat through her body when memories of their evening kept peeping through bringing him to the forefront. Sunday night she searched through her closet for something that would help cover up his marks before heading to bed.

Monday morning rolled around, much to Bella's dismay. She didn't quite understand the feeling she was experiencing, but attributed that to never having had an office affair. Out of nervous habit she worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she rode up the elevator to the twenty fifth floor. Angela's face lit up as she watched Bella exit the elevator car.

"Good morning Bella," Angela smiled. Her smile dropped as she looked at the brunettes wary glances.

"Hi Angela. Is he here?" she asked.

"Not yet," Angela responded, curious of Bella's behavior.

"Ok. Thanks," she responded before heading for her desk and settling in for the day. Bella dove into her work, hoping it would distract her. It worked, to an extent, but when nine rolled around and he still hadn't arrived she was pissed at herself for noticing his absence.

Bella's tension was rising by the minute. She wanted to get the inevitable confrontation out of the way so that she could get on with her work. By quarter after nine she heard his voice coming down the hall. Reflexively Bella's head lifted and her gaze met his. Their eyes locked as they stared at each other for a moment before his expression turned to a grimace as he swung open his office door and slammed it behind him.

No emails, no phone calls, and no calling her into his office happened. He gave her no direction of things he needed accomplished. Bella tapped her pen on her desk as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

Nervous? Why was she nervous?

Oh right, she had a one night stand with her boss and this was the first day back at work after said coupling. Even if she despised the man, she still wasn't a one night stand kind of woman.

By three Bella was beginning to think that he was going to ignore her all day, which was fine by her. It was inevitable though, and by three thirty she received a detail email entailing the tasks he needed her to complete throughout the week.

The rest of the week continued on and they still had not spoken. Not even a word of greeting or goodbye. When Thursday afternoon rolled around she thought she might actually be free from him for the whole week.

That was until three thirty, his favorite meeting time, rolled around. He called her into his office and with a deep breath as she got up and walked into his office, shutting the door behind her. Crossing the room she sat in one of the chairs directly in front of his desk.

"We can't keep this up. We need to be able to work together," he declared as his eyes met hers.

"I am working just fine; you are the one who seems to have an issue," she responded coldly.

"Bella, can we talk about Friday?"

"No. I am going to pretend that Friday never happened," she replied calmly.

"Why?" he growled.

"We've run this gamut before Mr. Cullen. But if you want the whole truth let me spell it out for you again. I do not like you. I have not liked you since shortly after the moment we met," she spat.

"We did not get along, but what did I do to make you dislike me so much?" he asked, truly curious as to what he had done to piss her off so badly.

"It's your attitude. You are cocky, stubborn, and always have to be right even when you are wrong."

"We were both wrong," he reminded her as he pinched the bridge of his nose remembering their explosive boardroom fight. "Settle down, Isabella. You are getting too worked up."

"Have you ever thought about some of the condescending things that come out of your mouth? This is an all boys club and I worked damn hard to get in. What happened the other night was a mistake. We drank too much, let an attraction, one that I would have preferred stayed hidden, out, and the combination was..."

"Fantastic," he finished as his eyes locked onto hers. They were burning with desire, she could see that.

"No!" she shouted jumping from her seat in protest. Edward clenched his jaw as he sprang from his chair and walked to stand in front of her.

"Why is it so damn hard for you to admit?" he asked through clenched teeth. His hands slammed against the desk on either side of her, pinning her in place.

Her eyes grew wide. "Is this how all of your other assistants disappeared? You fucked them and then they ran away?"

"You are the only one I have EVER touched!" he growled, his eyes blazing with anger and frustration. A shiver ran down her spine as her heart rate increased. She drew in a breath, which turned out to be a bad idea. He was so close she breathed in his scent, bring back memories of Friday and Saturday and causing her body to heat up. He smelled of spice, cinnamon, and man. A heady combination.

"Right. Is that supposed to make me feel special?" she laughed.

"Just admit that you want me," he breathed into her ear as he leaned forward. They were so close, his body only an inch or two from hers. Too close. He was too close.

"No," she sneered. Her voice, unable to stay steady, betrayed the lust that was building inside her.

"Tell me," he demanded as he ran his nose up her neck to her ear.

"I don't," she objected. His face lifted to hers to see her eyes. His were clouded and heavy, and by the sharp intake of breath from him she could guess hers looked the same. Damn traitor eyes.

"You don't have to admit it in words; your body can tell me," he declared before crashing his lips to hers.

It was surreal. His body tilted into her as his kisses became more frantic and she found herself halfway climbing onto his desk. Unconsciously her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him to her. Her hands grabbed his hair and tugged on it as his fingers dug into her hips.

Their lips and tongues continued to duel as Bella's hands released his hair and reached to undo his belt and pants. He growled and thrust his hips into her hands in response. Her hand reached in and freed his cock from its confines. He was hard, thick, long, and she needed him inside her. Now.

One of Edwards's hands moved to Bella's thigh and pushed the material of her skirt up to her hips. His hips rocked his hard, hot cock into her hot center, both moaning with need. "Bella." He panted, his fingers dipping beneath her panties and finding her wet and waiting for him. "Fuck."

There were no words, only moans of pleasure as he pulled her panties to the side, lined his cock up to her slit, and slid inside in one thrust of his hips. They both cried out as he entered her. The pleasure was so intense she nearly passed out. His hips rocked back and forth, hitting deeper with each thrust.

It was angry, and hard, and hot. The passion they felt coming out in the form of moans, heavy breathing, and grunts. He pounded into her, fast and hard. Bella's head tilted back as her back arched into him, her muscles tensed as he pushed her over the edge. Her body shuddered as the intense orgasm ripped through her, her walls clenching around him.

A moment later Edward cried out, pulling her as close as he could, and spilled deep inside her. They rested their heads on each other's shoulders as their breathing calmed. A moment later they were broken out of their haze by the intercom.

"Mr. Cullen, your four o'clock is here," Angela's voice rang out.

Bella immediately pushed him away and hoped down from the desk. She straightened her skirt as she headed for the door.

"Bella," he called out. She turned to meet his eyes. He was shocked to see the mixture of confusion, sadness, and anger in them. The last one he understood, it was the first two that confused him.

"Your four o'clock is waiting," she said, turning and walking out the door.

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	7. Confronting Liaison

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on.**

**Also, I am so happy with the death threats I have received. Pitch forks was the best. They give me warm fuzzies. Is that bad?**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter. Bella is still resisting, she's stubborn. Sorry, she's proabaly going to have her walls up for awhile.**

**Oops, i did it again. I am actually keeping my fiance awake in order to post this...**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more.**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Confronting Liaison**

Thankfully Bella did not see Mr. Cullen the rest of the week. After the defiling of his office she was happy that they were once again ignoring each other. Her weekend had remained Cullen free, with the exception of Emmett when he arrived to pick up Rosalie for another date.

While the weekend had remained Cullen free in body, it had not in her dreams. Nightly she awoke with sweat dripping down her body, her skin craving. She didn't want to admit what it craved, she did not want to voice it to herself, but she knew. She craved him. All this knowledge did was solidify her resolve.

The next week they continued their emails, though Bella noticed a small shift in his tone and requests over the last few weeks. In the beginning his emails had specific instructions, but the newer ones held a general idea of what he was wanting. He was giving her the ability to showcase her talent and knowledge. She even received praise on many of the items that she had completed. She had not been inside his office since the incident the previous Thursday and was trying vehemently to forget what had transpired.

Every time she slipped her heart rate increased and her body heated. She didn't want these feelings. Not for him. Constantly she told herself how she despised him, but the feelings he evoked every time he simply walked out of his office toward the elevators continually chipped away at her. She was in a constant state of internal war between her body and mind, her heart staying neutral, cold.

It was an antagonizing existence and she hated him more for it. Hated him for these unwanted desires that coursed through her. Hated him for causing her to give a damn about him in any way.

It was late on Friday afternoon, three thirty of course, when he called her into his office. It was the first time she had entered it in over a week and she found that she was hesitant to enter. The craving would surface. Quickly she entered and sat in the seat opposite of him. The seat that she had sat in last Thursday.

Bella took a deep breath to calm herself, but she could feel the heat rising as she looked at him from across the desk. The desk where he had taken her with such passion she was afraid she would melt.

"I wanted to talk to you today before you left," he started, pulling her out of internal turmoil. "I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested," she responded without second thought.

"You haven't even heard it yet," he grumbled.

"It just sounds indecent when you use the word proposition."

"It is not, I assure you."

"Proceed," she commanded with a wave of her hand.

Edward's jaw clenched as he attempted to keep his temper down. She always knew what buttons to push. "You have the tendency to forget that this is my company."

"Temp. Remember?" she smiled smugly at him.

"Of course, but a temp you will no longer be."

Bella looked at him in shock. Was he firing her? "Excuse me?"

"I have contacted your temp agency and advised them that I wanted to hire you on. A permanent employee," he smirked. Damn his smirk. She wanted to smack it off of him.

"No."

"You are refusing a permanent position? Why?" he asked incredulously.

"It requires me to be at your beck and call and I refuse to be your beck and call girl," she sneered, trying to sound civil.

"Damn it Isabella! I am offering you a job and you are throwing it back at me?" he yelled.

"Yes," she replied calmly as she rose from the seat.

"You will take the job Miss Swan," he commanded.

"You do not dictate my life, Cullen. Have a nice weekend," she smiled as she sauntered out of his office.

Time seemed to fly more quickly when they ignored each other and simply worked. Daily, however he would offer her a job again, only to be turned down. He was persistent, she would give him that.

"Take the job Bells," Emmett nagged during lunch one day. "He was pretty pissed that you turned it down."

"No, Emmett. I don't want to work for him. Right now I need a paycheck, which is the ONLY reason I am even here," she notified.

"It's a shame your antics have died down a bit. No fodder left for the gossips," he grinned as he flung a crouton at her.

"You're the biggest gossip of them all," Bella pointed out as she rolled her eyes, flicking the crouton back.

"So, I gotta know. What was she like back in college?" Emmett began his inquisition.

"Rosalie? Same as today, just with a job. We met freshman year down in Arizona, she had all of the upperclassman wrapped around her finger. She could yell 'jump' and they would ask 'how high mistress?'. It was hysterical."

"When did you two become roommates? I still can't see you reserved, not with the way you act toward Edward."

"Sophomore year. We asked to be dorm mates, and then the next year we rented an apartment with another girl. That was the time when she really began to rub off on me. If it hadn't been for her I don't know if Jasper and I would have ever progressed."

"So weird to hear you talk about Jasper. Dude's going to be my brother and you two used to shack up," Emmett shuddered.

"Don't forget about our baby," she said, pointing her fork at him.

"Baby?" Emmett asked. His eyes grew wide before he remembered an earlier conversation. "The dog?"

"Jake was a great dog. He was such a cute puppy," she lamented.

"You should have Jasper bring him by. I'm sure he remembers his mommy."

"He has a new mommy now."

"He'll never forget his first mommy."

"Let's not talk about Jake or I am going to hit a pet shop on my way home and end up with a puppy and Rose would NOT be happy," Bella warned.

"Ok, no puppies for Rose. Check," Emmett smiled. "I gotta say it Bells. You need a date."

"What the hell Emmett?" she stared up at him.

"Just saying. You've got a lot of pent up tension, you could use a release, if you know what I mean," he grinned as he elbowed her.

Bella's face flushed as her eyes widened.

"No! Oh my god! Who got into Isabella Swan's panties?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh man, Bells. So the seven year dry spell is over?"

Bella reached over and punched his shoulder. "It was only three years, ass," she shook her head as she took a bite of her salad.

Later that afternoon Bella watched Edward pass by her desk for the eighth time that day. Not that she was keeping count. She suppressed the strange feelings as she stared at her computer screen. Her eyes were feeling heavy and after re-reading the same paragraph for the fourth time she decided to have a small cup of coffee. Caffeine did not agree with her very well, but she felt she could gamble on a small cup.

As she stood awaiting the pot to brew she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. Turning she locked eyes with Edward and was stunned to see the lust simmering in them. His body appeared to be shaking, as if he was fighting against it. Bella took her bottom lip into her mouth as her hips began to undulate. She could feel the craving for him build and before she knew it she was walking towards him. How was this happening?

His eyes grew slightly wide as he watched her approach, cautious of her actions. Both were surprised when her hand reached out to his collar and roughly pulled him to her, their lips crashing together. After a moment Bella withdrew letting out a shaky breath.

"Oh, how you torture me, Miss Swan," he breathed into her ear as he suckled at the skin on her neck. Her hands slowly rose to wrap around his neck.

"You are the bane of my existence, Cullen," she hissed as her hips rocked toward his before taking his lips again. A shudder ran through her body, pooling heat at her core, as his hands grabbed and caressed her skin, his hands winding underneath her blouse. His mouth moved down her jaw to her neck as he nipped at the flesh, eliciting soft moans from her lips.

"Cullen, we can't keep doing this," she murmured with a vain attempt to push him away just as she was pulling him toward her.

Edward's lips never left her neck. "Yes, we can. I'm the boss, remember?"

"We don't like each other, remember?" she attempted to snap, but it was too breathy to have effect.

"But we want each other."

"No…"

"Stop! Just stop," he demanded as he looked down at her. His eyes looked pained. "Just use me if that is what you need. Please, I want you so badly." He begged. He begged! It was too much. His pleading with her, the combination of his lips and hands, it was just too much.

Her lips attacked his with fervor as she pulled at his belt. She could feel his erection through the fabric that separated it from her. He was hard as her fingers stroked his length. A groan escaped his lips at the feeling.

"Now. But we have to move from the break room," she whispered. Suddenly Edward released her, grabbing her wrist he guided her to the end of the room to a supply closet. Closing the door behind him he rounded back on Bella. His hands slipped under her blouse and teased her nipples, causing the flesh to pebble and harden.

"Edward," she moaned. His hands moved down to her thighs and pushed her skirt up to her hips.

"I love when you wear skirts," he purred into her ear. Heat pooled and she felt the wetness between her legs grow. Her fingers began to make quick work of his pants, pushing them down past his knees. His erection popped out and she couldn't help running her tongue along its length and kissing the tip before rising. She was awarded a 'fuck' for her teasing.

"Turn around," he commanded.

She did as he asked, her hips rubbing against him as she turned. He pushed on her back, urging her to lean over. She complied and could feel him rubbing his hard cock against her wet pussy. With urgency he pulled her panties down her legs and lined up at her opening.

The first thrust was hard and fast and left them both crying out at the intense pleasure. His hips began to buck wildly, unable to control his need as he thrust roughly while tightening his grip on her hips, her moans spurring him on.

It was only after a minute that Bella could feel the tightening signaling the release she craved. Her nails dug into the wall as she pushed back on him.

"Bella," he called. "Cum for me."

His words sent a shiver down to her core, the added heat proved to be too much sending her spiraling over the edge. He continued to slam into her as she rode out her orgasm before his thrusts became erratic and he shot deep into her.

"So good. Never been this good," he whispered as he kissed her shoulder.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A familiar voice boomed and the joined pair swung their heads to find Emmett's through the open gap in the door. "Oh shit!"

Quickly the pair straightened their clothing and stepped out of the closet.

"This is who got into your panties? Edward?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"I..he…" she stuttered. Her jaw clenched and she could feel her blood boil. She turned and glared at Edward who was staring at her, waiting for her response. "This is all your fault!" she yelled as hand smacked the back of his head before storming out and back to her desk.

"Thanks, Em." Bella heard Edward say before his footsteps signaled he was leaving as well.

"What? What did I do?"

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	8. Beautiful Coercion

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on.**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more.**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Beautiful Coercion**

Pound. Pound. Pound. Whirrp. Pound. Slam. Whirrp. Whirrp. Pound.

Twitch.

Slam. Pound. Whirrp. Whirrp. Pound. Whiiirrrrrr. Whirrp.

Twitch.

Four days. For four days straight construction workers had been moving in and out of the 25th floor creating a new office space next to Mr. Cullen's. The constant, continuous noise was grating on Bella's last nerve. She was unable to get any good work done being that her desk sat right outside the new office area giving her nothing to block out or dampen the sound.

The door down the hall swung open and slammed against the wall behind it startling her from her fantasy of tool violence. Bella peered down to see Emmett standing in the doorway of his office, his jaw set and his eyes wide and hard. With purpose he walked down to her desk, stopping in front of it.

"Lunch?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes!" she agreed enthusiastically as she quickly grabbed her purse and the pair ran toward the elevators. They walked into the elevator car and both let out a sigh as the construction noise faded away as the elevator descended.

Without word they both headed to their favorite Mexican restaurant. They ordered what was quickly becoming the usual and were happy to have the sounds of bustling downtown Chicago versus the constant unrelenting noises of the renovation.

"So much better!" Bella exclaimed as a smile lit her face. "Any longer and I might have thrown my computer at them."

"Ha! You sure like to throw thing,." Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. My temper gets the better of me sometimes and gets me into trouble."

"Is that how you ended up in the storage closet last week?"

Bella stared at Emmett for a moment before running her hands through her hair. "I'm surprised it took you this long to bring it up."

"You've been avoiding me at lunch this week," he pointed out.

"You are keeping your mouth shut, right?"

"You know how I love gossip, but I wouldn't spread that shit. So, what's going on?"

Bella took a deep breath and released it. "Remember that Friday at Eclipse?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see us on the dance floor?"

"No, I was too busy looking at Rose."

"So you didn't see us leave together?"

Emmett's jaw popped open as his eyes widened. "No."

"After that we have tried to avoid each other, but sometimes when we come together the tension is too much and the next thing I know is that we are joined in ways of the Kama sutra," Bella conceded.

"Whoa."

"Let me make myself clear on this Em. I don't like him, but there is something about him physically that I can't seem to stay away from when he is near."

"Are you sure you don't actually like him? Cause that's how it sounds to me," Emmett smiled.

"Ugh. You sound like Rosalie," Bella said with a huff.

"Girls got a good head, you should listen to her."

"Eat your damn burrito and let's get back."

"Ok, but there is no way in hell I am going back up to 25," Emmett declared.

"Fine, go to the circus," she instructed with a wave of her hand.

"I will. And I won't return to 25 until you say yes to the offer."

Bella glared up at him and he simply smiled back, a mouth full of burrito showing.

True to his word Emmett did not return to 25, but stopped off at 21. Even before the doors opened Bella could hear the sounds of the construction crew.

"When will it end, Ang? I don't think I can take much more."

"You and me both. I've missed seven calls just today because I can't hear the phone ring. This just made Mr. Cullen reeeal happy with me," Angela grimaced.

"Why? Why do we have to go through this torture?" Bella questioned.

"So some new, probably male, person can come in and treat us like crap all because he has an office."

"Great," Bella grunted. "Well, if he gets on you about missing any more calls just let me know. I will go in and give him a piece of my mind."

"You've been dying for an excuse all week," Angela laughed.

"Odd isn't it? That I have been waiting all week. Usually it's just a few hours."

"See you later," Angela smiled as Bella returned to her desk and the maelstrom of noise. Luckily she had brought her MP3 player with her, but it still did not block out much of the sound.

By three thirty, Mr. Cullen's favorite meeting time, she could not take it any longer. Rising from her desk she stormed over to Mr. Cullen's door and roughly swung it open causing the occupant to jump in surprise.

"Miss Swa.."

"Stop," she interjected as she came to stop in front of his desk. Her eyes were alight with rage, her hands fisted at her waist. "I can't take it anymore, Cullen. I am going out of my fucking mind with all this goddamn noise! I can't think straight enough to get any kind of decent work completed."

"I understand it is an inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?" she spat as she walked around to stand in front of him, her temper rising. "Inconvenience would be one or two days. This has gone on every damn day this week. "

Edward rose from his chair and Bella immediately stepped back. It was there, the look in his eyes. They were clouded and angry, a fiery combination. "They should be finished by Tuesday," he said as his advance settled her against the wall. He leaned forward, trapping her between the wall and his arms.

"You can work in here with me if you like," he whispered into her ear before kissing the side of her neck.

"That…that would not be a good idea," she stuttered, her hands pressed against his chest to push him away, but there was no force. They were simply resting.

"I think I could make it worth your while."

A soft knock on the open door broke them out of the bubble they had formed. "Um, Mr. Cullen, sorry to interrupt but the boss wants you to come look at something to make sure it's right."

Edward's gaze was locked onto Bella's. "I'll be right there," he said and heard the worker head back to the other side of the wall. Bella regained her composition and stared hard back at Edward, her eyes cold. Quickly she turned and walked out of the office and back to her desk. She could hear the snickering and whispers of the workers and mentally kicked herself for not shutting the door. She then mentally kicked herself for thinking about the shutting of the door instead of not letting him advance on her.

At the end of the day Bella had a splitting headache and was looking forward to going home and having a drink. Thank god it was the weekend and she would not have to put up with the noise for two whole days. Also, she was thankful to be away from Edward Cullen. The man turned her on far more than he should and much more than she liked.

After stopping at the market for a few items Bella returned home. Upon finishing her climb to the third floor she stopped at the sight in front on her.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

There, in front of her door, stood none other than Edward Cullen. Bella took a deep breath to calm herself before wrestling for her keys and walking down to meet her doom.

"Are you stalking me now?" she questioned as she shuffled the bags to her other arm.

He chuckled as he moved from in front of the door, giving her access to the key hole. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I came to finish what we started earlier," his velvet voice was thick with want.

"Go home and do it by yourself. I don't want you," she said as she twisted the key. Surprised she drew in a sharp breath as his hand slid under her shirt to touch her bare skin. "No fair." She whispered as her body heated from his touch.

He chuckled. "Just using your weakness to my advantage. I plan to exploit it later when I convince you to take the job. I want you on my staff, Isabella," he whipered into her ear.

"Oh, I bet you do, Mr. Cullen," she smirked as her hand slid down to his crotch, her hands wrapping around his hard length through the fabric. He growled at the contact, the sound made her weak. "Too bad I have plans with a Mr. Jose Cuervo tonight." She smiled as she pushed the door open.

"Oh, he's a good friend of mine," Edward smirked. "I don't think he'll mind if I join you."

"Seriously Edward, why are you here? Aren't there plenty of other women you can fawn at?" she huffed in agitation.

"I don't want other women."

"Why? Do you just like the chase, is that it? Is it because I say 'no' at every turn?" she asked as she set the groceries down on the counter. He entered in behind her, closing the door.

"Do you really think I'm like that? Before that night at Eclipse did I ever give you that impression?" Hhe asked, annoyed by her hidden assumptions.

"You are an arrogant ass. Arrogant asses are normally players, in it for the pursuit and instant gratification. That seems to fit pretty well, I'd argue," she smiled, though fake.

"Yes, you do like to argue. What do you know about me, Bella? Huh?" he asked agitated as he advanced on her. "Did you know I dated a woman up until three years ago and that we were together for six? That she cheated on me? That _she_ broke _my_ heart?"

Bella flinched at his harsh tone. No, she didn't know any of that. Though he was often in the media he was rarely photographed with someone on his arm. There had been no women coming or going from his office. No calls from irritating socialites vying for his attentions. There was only work.

"I don't fuck around with women. I know I am coming off like it, but I blame that on you. You evoke these reactions in me. Only you," he explained as he once again trapped her between his body and the wall. They were now right where they had been only a few hours before. "You fight me at every step. No one fights with me, but you can't seem to _not _fight with me! Every damn day! Then all I want to do it pin you against the damn wall and ravish you." His voice shook as the need for her rose.

Her breath was ragged as she tried to speak, but he was having no more of her words. His lips attacked hers with renewed fervor. His lips lit the fire within and she could no longer hold back on the desire she held for him. Her hands tangled in his hair as she locked his lips to hers. His hands gripped her waist and shoulders trying to get her as close as possible.

They began to push and pull at each other's clothing while attacking lips, necks, and jaws with their mouths. Edward managed to remove her shirt before Bella pulled herself from his grasp and headed down the hall. They'd had sex in odd places lately, but there was a bed here, and it hadn't seen a man in quite some time. Once in the room Edward kicked the door closed before stripping off shirt exposing his torso.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of his sculpted chest. He had been naked the day after the Eclipse debacle, but she had been too preoccupied at the time to notice. If this was what his chest looked like what did his...Her thoughts trailed off as she dropped to her knees in front of him and quickly undid his pants to get a good look at the member that gave her such pleasure. She really hadn't gotten a good look at it in the supply closet. It was quite dark in there.

His cock sprung free of its confines and Bella grasped him in her hand before taking him in her mouth. Edward cried out at the sensation of her lips wrapped around him. He was long, thick, and hot. Perfect. Her tongue massaged the underside as her head bobbed up and down his length, his hands twisting in her hair.

After a minute she released him and stood to look at him. His eyes were hooded and glazed, and he was breathing heavily. His hands reached out a deftly removed the remainder of her clothing.

Bella laid back on the bed as Edward dipped his head to her hot center, her legs spread to give him better access. Suddenly his lips found her dripping wet entrance, his tongue dipping in to taste her. He was awarded a moan before locating her clit and beginning his assault as his fingers slid inside her. His tongue teased while his fingers furiously slid in and out of her.

Her cries rang out as her hips moved in time with the thrusting of his fingers. He could feel her walls tightening and knew she was close. Her screams increased and just before he granted her release he removed his hand and mouth from her. Bella whimpered at the loss as her eyes begged him to finish.

"Take the job," he commanded his voice husky. He could not tease her much more; he was aching to be buried in her.

"No," she whispered. He growled as his hand roughly returned to her entrance. Two fingers dove in as his thumb worked her clit. Quickly she returned to the edge and he pulled away again.

"Please," she begged. She needed release from the torture.

"Take the job, Bella. Please. I need you."

Her head shook back and forth. He moved to sit between her thighs and lined his hard cock up to her entrance. He wanted nothing more than to push forward and end their torment, but she was being stubborn. His cock slid against her wetness, her hips rising to get him in. She needed him inside.

"Say yes. Take the job and I will give you what you want."

Her head nodded. "Ok, I'll do it. Yes," she breathed then cried out as he thrust inside her.

There was no gentle or slow going, only need. He thrust hard and fast as her cries climbed louder and louder before she tipped over the edge, taking him with her.

He collapsed on top of her, his breathing hard, his head resting on her shoulder."Happy now?" she asked. "Are you satiated for awhile? Can I go back to Mr. Cuervo? He is waiting for me, you know." She panted.

He chuckled into her neck as he felt himself start to grow hard again. "No. I'm not finished with you yet."

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	9. Intervening Fate

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on. (hint hint! please check out Down the Rabbit Hole)**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more!**

**Let me just say I am thrilled with the response to HWYDTM! Please keep it coming!**

**For those who aren't reading Down the Rabbit Hole, give it a read! Tell me what you think. What would you like to see happen and so on.**

**Glad most of you seemed to like the fact that Jasper and Bella dated. It was different and I liked it as well. I'm not the biggest Jacob fan, so I didn't want to go that route. Team Edward!**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter. Bella is still resisting, she's stubborn. Sorry, she's proabaly going to have her walls up for awhile.**

**Sorry, I know I got you all hooked on daily updates. I didn't mean too, I was just on a roll last week.**

**I am hoping to reach 200 reviews with this. It's a lofty goal, but if 15% of the people who read it review it we can have that in no time! So please, please, please review!**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Intervening Fate**

It was nearly eleven when Bella awoke from her slumber after their all night sex fest. Over six hours of licking, sucking, fucking, kissing, grouping, thrusting, and caressing before they both collapsed completely spent. Only briefly had they halted a brief intermission when Edward paid for their dinner, a pizza ordered after round four.

He ran to the door, wallet in one hand, sheet fisted at his waist with the other, complete with a crooked grin. Unable to contain herself Bella had burst into a fit of laughter at the expression on the delivery guys face as Edward tried to pay him and not flash him. Quickly they satiated their hunger and returned to satiating another hunger by devouring each other's body.

Despite the previous evening's activities, Bella still kept him at arm's length. She had given in, let her wants and needs, her attraction and lust for Edward take flight. All the while her head still rejected him just as much as her body desired and craved.

As her eyes looked to the other side of her bed she found it empty and cold. He had left.

Bella stared at the place where he had been, the tell tale signs that he had been there proving it wasn't all another dream. But was that good or bad? Sliding out of bed she found her robe, slipped it on, and headed toward the kitchen.

With the door open Bella was assaulted by a sweet smell causing her stomach to demand notice. Her feet led her to the doorway when a gasp escaped her lips as her eyes processed the scene in front of her.

Edward Cullen was in her kitchen.

Edward Cullen was naked with the exception of her flower print apron.

Edward Cullen was in her kitchen making French toast.

Edward Cullen could cook?

Wait a second, something was off. Seriously, she must still be asleep. A small chuckle escaped her catching his attention, his face lighting up as he smirked. "Hungry?"

"You're here?" she questioned.

"Hope you like French toast," he said.

"Hope you don't burn my pans or it's your ass," she warned.

"I'd gladly give you my ass," he told her as he laughed.

"Keep it; I'll stare at it from here. Looks better on you anyway," Bella admitted. A smile playing on her lips as she eyed his perfect backside.

"Nice hair. Looks like you had some fun last night." He commented as he stared at the birds nest that was currently Bella's hair.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Some guy showed up at my door. I had my wicked way with him. What can I say?"

"Breakfast is served," Edward said as he placed a plate in front of her.

Hungry, Bella dove into the stack not even waiting for him to take a seat. "Oh my god, this is so good!" she exclaimed.

"Glad you like it. It's one of the probably ten things I can cook," he said as he sat in the chair next to her.

Bella stifled a laugh as she watched him sit. "I will refrain from telling Rosalie that your naked ass was on her chair."

She could swear she heard him gulp. "That would much appreciated."

"More for my benefit than yours," she admitted. She was not about to tell Rosalie. Ever.

"How so?"

Bella stared at him for moment, her expression screaming 'duh'. "You really think I want to go into detail as to why you were naked in our apartment? I am going to have a hard enough time telling her that there was no French toast left for her."

Edward laughed as he bit into a piece of the sweet bread. "There are two more pieces left."

"No, there won't be," she declared. "I will fight you and her for them." In one hand she held her knife, pointing it at him. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"They're yours!" he declared. She smiled in delight while taking another bite. She could feel his eyes and definitely his fingers as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I like not fighting with you."

She turned her head and blinked up at him. They weren't fighting, she realized. They were having what had to be the first conversation in which no tempers were flared, or fiery words fired. Not only that they had been laughing and flirting.

Oh, this was not good. At this realization her head seemed to wake from what had been a deep slumber.

"Edward, why do you keep me around with all the grief I cause you?" she questioned, killing the nice atmosphere. It had to be done, it had been nagging her for the last six weeks and she refused to let last night change anything.

Edward let out a loud sigh as he set his fork down and turned to her. "One, because you are a fantastic worker," he began. "Two, I know you will excel and bring great ideas and knowledge to help Cullen Enterprises grow. Three…" he placed his hand on her chest just above her heart "…if you were to leave I would not be able to figure out what this is." His eyes locked on to hers, his green eyes smoldering, staring deep into her brown.

"You pull me to you as much as you push me away, possibly more. I don't know what way is up with you, but every day I try…" his hand cupped her cheek "… and learn and give in to this feeling. It's like opening a vice that has been welded shut, but I want it. I want to feel again. I want you. From the fire of your anger to the passion of your embrace." He explained as his lips ghosted over hers.

She leaned back, her expression vacant. This had gone too far, but how? Her feelings for him had not changed, with the exception of her want of his body. The distaste was still there, the longing to throw things at him.

They fought. He pushed her, she pushed him. The condescending attitude he often displayed in regards to her.

He was arrogant, stubborn, and always right. Some were qualities she couldn't stand; others were too like her, which caused their near everyday explosions.

"Do I need to remind you of my feelings? Last night was exceptional, I'll give you that, but I don't like you. That hasn't changed. We don't get along," she stated.

"We did this morning," he pointed out.

"I wasn't awake yet."

"Why do you have such walls built?" he asked, exasperated. His elbows propped up on the table, leaning his head into his hands, fingers running through his hair grabbing and pulling. "You won't even go out with me once. Just once with your hackles down?"

"I'm not interested in you that way. If this is why you were offering me a full time position you are free to rescind the offer," she declared.

His head snapped up, eyes blazing. "I didn't offer it so that we would have an affair with me," he sneered. "I want you to work for me."

"Fine, than I guess my acceptance still stands."

"What is this to you?" he questioned. His brow furrowed, jaw tight. "Meaningless sex? A good fuck?"

Her gaze moved away from his angry eyes to stare at the floor. "I don't know what this is," she whispered.

Angry, Edward left shortly thereafter and Bella returned to the sanctuary of her room. After a moment though she realized it was not a sanctuary, it was a torture chamber.

It smelled of him. It smelled of sex.

It was all too much.

Grabbing the bedding she walked down the hall and threw the sheets into the wash. Back in her room she lit candles and opened the windows letting the late summer air in.

She did not want Edward Cullen.

She repeated this over and over to herself, willing it to be true. It wasn't quite clear to her anymore, her reasoning. They had proved they were compatible in bed, but why couldn't she let go of her anger toward him?

It was more than obvious to her that there was always animosity toward each other. They were just incompatible, too alike to get along.

Right?

It didn't matter anymore. He had hopefully gotten the picture; she was not interested in dating him. Sex on the other hand…

On Monday morning Bella was determined not to let Saturday's conversation affect her. She greeted Angela with a smile and was still talking to her as Edward exited the elevator.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," Angela said with a smile. He simply nodded as he glanced at Bella and walked to his office, slamming the door after entering. "Wow. I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Bella's eyes widened as her laughter rang out. "Oh, I'm sure it's something like that."

Angela regarded Bella for a moment. "You laugh at the oddest times," she said as she shook her head.

Heading back to her desk she ran into Emmett. "Good morning!" he exclaimed. "Heard you accepted the job."

"Yeah, I was coerced."

"So, he wore you down?" Emmett asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, yes, yes he did. But, you already knew that, didn't you?" she questioned.

Emmett grinned wide. "So, when are you going to break down and go out with the guy? You know you're the first woman he has asked out in a year. We were beginning to worry."

"No need to worry there, but I said 'no',"

Emmett let out a loud sigh. "Ok. I wish you'd said 'yes', but it's your decision," he expressed. "Just consider giving him a chance, that's all I ask, as his brother."

"We'll see. I can't promise anything," she said as she settled into her desk and started in on the day.

Bella had forgotten about Friday, as well as Thursday, and Wednesday, and Tuesday, and Monday afternoon. How could she forget? Well, there was no way not too as the pounding of construction continued.

Nearly out of her mind when Edward called her into his office at his normal three thirty, she wasn't sure she should be conversing with him. He didn't look at her when she entered, nor did he look up when she sat. He stared at the papers on his desk like they contained the answer to life, the universe, and everything. She knew the answer to that. It was forty two.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have contacted your temp agency and HR. You are going to start with us on Monday of next week and HR should have the employment contract ready by Wednesday," he announced. Finally he lifted his head and she was shocked at the expression on his face, or rather lack thereof. It was blank, cold. It was not the face of the man she had shared French toast with on Saturday. It stilled her.

But this was what she wanted. She wanted to work without the complications of emotions. It was how she had gotten as far as she had. Emotionless, except for her temper and anger. Perhaps she lashed out because those were the only emotions she had shown for so long.

Perhaps that was why she lashed out at Edward. He wanted to provoke other emotions that she was scared to let out again.

Scared?

The rest of the week continued much of the same; cold, distant. Quickly she had signed the employment contract, not even reading the details. There would be time for that later, she just wanted to leave. It was suffocating in his office.

On Thursday her body felt heated all day and she wanted nothing more than to tackle him. To feel his body on hers. This feeling continued to Friday and the heat was spreading throughout her whole body.

Staring at the computer screen she fanned her face. Why was it so hot today? She blinked as the screen blurred in her vision. She was having trouble reading the black letters. In fact she was having trouble making out any shapes at all.

Suddenly Edward's door flew open and he glared at her.

Ok, she was pretty sure he was glaring by the vibes she could feel rolling off of him, even twenty five feet away. "Miss Swan," he roared. "Just what do you…"

He stopped. He was walking toward her, she could see that much. "Isabella, are you alright?" he asked.

"Just a little hot and in need of some caffeine, why?" she questioned.

"Because your last email had twelve spelling errors and was difficult to follow. Also, your face is bright red and you are sweating while the rest of us are freezing," he noted.

"Probably just hormone surge. I'll go over the email again; I just need a drink first. Something cold." She stood from her desk and took a few steps toward the break room before her eyes started to roll back into her head, her legs giving out.

Faintly she could hear his smooth voice call out to her and strong arms halt her descent before all faded to quite black.

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! Please get this story to 200 reviews! Only you can do it!**

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**

**I am guarding myself against pitchforks... :)**


	10. Diminished Encumbrance

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on.**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more!**

**Let me just say I am thrilled with the response to HWYDTM! Please keep it coming!**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter. Bella is still resisting, she's stubborn. Sorry, she's proabaly going to have her walls up for awhile.**

**I am hoping to reach 200 reviews with this. It's a lofty goal, but if 15% of the people who read it review it we can have that in no time! So please, please, please review!**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Diminished Encumbrance**

Drifting. It felt as though she were drifting, lulling back at forth in an endless sea. The darkness wrapping her like a cocoon, swaddling her in its emptiness. Heat coursed through her body, hotter in some points more than others.

Hot and electrifying, but dark. How was it so hot in the dark? There were voices now, the words muted and distant. They had an ebb and flow to them, growing stronger as the tide came in to where she could make out some words.

_" happened? …e's hot…fell…."_

There was coolness as the cocoon opened up and drifted to a hard surface, no longer drifting but still hot. The voices becoming more discernable as she listened intently.

"fever…105.2….hats high….help her!"

"Bella?" a voice called to her. It wasn't the velvet voice she was used to, but it was similar. "Can you hear me?"

She slipped back into the darkness, unable to respond.

Burning! A hand caressed her face, igniting the flames. Her body arched toward it, wanting more. Her face turning into the flame. She knew this feeling, it was him.

_Edward._

"Why do you fight it if this is your reaction?" His velvet voice called.

_Undoing._

"Undoing?"

_You will be my undoing and I will be razed._

She heard him gasp. What an odd reaction for a dream. She could not see him, she could not see anything, but she could hear him and feel him. So close, her fingers reached for him. He felt so close. Long fingers intertwined with hers and a sense of calm washed over her.

"Is this why your vice is so tight?"

_Lock and throw away the key._

"Why?"

_Boys club. Detached to climb to go toe to toe with you._

"Me?"

_Always you. Seven years, always you._

She tried to open her eyes, to see if he was really there. With blurred vision she could only see the bronze color of his hair and the dark grey of his suit. Unable to keep them open she slipped back into the dark, drifting once again.

"…talks in her sleep…fever induced…"

In the strange void between sleep and wake she could hear some, but not all that was going on. The darkness would take over, and then she would be thrust to the surface of consciousness again only to lull back. She could feel as someone moved her around, poking and prodding. The smell of rust sending her back under.

"…test back…biotics…home."

The drifting began again along with the heat and electricity. Oh how he made her burn. She was certain it was Edward that carried her, creating the drifting. She could feel him move the hair from her face as, she assumed, he placed her into a car. The sound of a door lock, the softness of a bed, the feeling of his hands as he undressed her.

"What?" she murmured. Her eyes trying to open, her head lifting of off the pillow. Both quickly falling back.

"Ssh. Your sweating, I need to get you out of your clothes," he explained softly. His fingers ghosted lightly over her skin as he gently removed each article of clothing. Not long after she could feel a cool cloth being pressed against her heated skin. "Everything is going to be OK, shh."

Bella hadn't even realized she had made any vocalization. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for?" he asked as he moved the cloth to her face.

"Saturday," she replied.

His movements continued for a few moments before he spoke again. "We'll talk about that later. We need to get your fever down first."

"K," she grumbled before drifting back to sleep.

What seemed like only minutes later Bella's eyes fluttered open, lazily taking in her surroundings. Finally she was able to observe that she was in her own room. The blinds were drawn, but she could still see small glimmers of light poking through from the setting sun. Slowly she sat up. Her mind was still muddled, and she was fairly certain what she remembered was not a dream. How else would she have gotten home?

The soft creaking of her door opening drew her attention in time to see Edward walking through it, a glass of water and a few prescription bottles in hand.

"Oh, you're awake," he noted as he strode in and sat the water on her bedside table and sat on the edge of her bed. Bella could only faintly nod. She watched his expression, concern etched into his beautiful features. "How do you feel?"

Bella moved to speak, but it seemed a more difficult task than she was anticipating. "Not sure. Head's a little groggy. Did I faint?" she asked.

His hand reached up with a towel and wiped away a few stray beads of sweat. "You did. I took you to the doctor. They are running some tests, but as of right now they believe you may have a kidney infection. It caused a very high fever and he placed you on some strong antibiotics."

"Oh," she said as she pondered over everything. Her face scrunched up before speaking again, afraid of his reaction. "Don't…don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

She watched as he ran a hand through his hair and settled on his neck, rubbing the tense flesh beneath. "You needed someone, I was there to help."

Bella took her bottom lip between her teeth. "Thank you," she said as a silence fell over them.

"I'm curious about something you said earlier," he began, breaking the awkward void. "You mentioned something that seemed like you had known me for seven years, but I only recall meeting you four years ago. Right before your promotion."

"It was my first year with Newton's. You had come in with your grandfather for a meeting. I was still quite clumsy back then and bumped into you, spilling my coffee on you. You…weren't too pleased," she explained.

Edward contemplated this. "I remember. I was quite rude. 'Watch what you are doing you incompetent twit.' I believe that is what I said."

"I tried to say I was sorry, but…"

"I said 'You are truly an idiot. You can't even respond when your incompetency gets the better of you.' God," he said as his head hung and his hands tugged on his hair.

"I couldn't believe you could be like that to someone you didn't even know. I was still fairly shy back then, fresh out of college, and still a bit naive. After you said that to me I… something lit up inside me. That's where this all started," she explained. "It only went downhill from there."

"Toe to toe," he responded. "I truly did start this. I'm sorry, so sorry. I remember that time. I was under a lot of stress with my grandfather retiring, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"In a way I should thank you. It helped drive me to work my way up so that I could take you on. Show you that I wasn't incompetent and that you would not speak to me that way again," she said. "Even that seemed to make things worse."

"That's because I was attracted to you and I was angry that you drew me in, called me to you. I wanted to taunt you, push you to fight with me so that I could find your flaws and end my infatuation," he admitted. "Only I came to find the more I fought with you the more I wanted you, and the vicious cycle continued."

The two sat there for a few minutes as Edward opened up one of the prescriptions and handed the medicine to her. The pills were so large she had a hard time swallowing them. She could feel the wall she had built against him start to loosen.

"I'm sorry about Saturday."

"You said that," he revealed. Her head snapped up, her eyes locking onto his. "Fever."

She nodded her head in acceptance. "I pushed you away. I put a wall up against you and pushed you away. From the very beginning, I hate what you do to me," she admitted. The bricks started to fall, slowly from the top. Her chest was tight, not wanting to let go of the cover she had created.

He chuckled. "We really are too much alike sometimes, aren't we?"

"I'll probably still push you away," she assured him.

"I know."

"Still yell."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"I don't know what to do."

"We'll relearn together."

"I'm afraid."

"So am I," he whispered.

"What if things don't work out?"

"What if they do?"

"What if they do…" she murmured his words again.

Edward stood and looked down at her. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Bella stared back at him for a moment before a smile lit her face. "I'd love some French toast."

He grinned in response. "I think that can be arranged," he agreed as he bent to pick her up. He walked her out to the living room and sat her gently on the couch. Bella laid there as Edward took over her kitchen once again, contemplating what they had just agreed to.

Though he only knew how to make a few dishes, Bella couldn't agree more that he was the king of French toast as she greedily ate the sweet bread.

"You have some syrup," she noted, pointing to a spot on his chin. His tongue peeked out in an attempt to find the sugary goodness. Bella giggled as she watched him. "It's right here." She leaned forward, her tongue snaking out and licking it up.

His breath caught as he looked at her. "This is how Saturday should have gone."

Bella bit her lip while in her mind she pushed on the wall. It cracked and groaned before splitting and tumbling to the ground. "Edward would you like to have dinner with me one night this week?" she asked, afraid of his reaction.

"No," he declared.

Dejected, Bella leaned back into her seat. "Oh, I see…"

Edward reached over and stabbed a piece of her French toast, staring at her defiantly while he did. "I would love to," he reassured her as he smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! Please get this story to 200 reviews! Only you can do it!**

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	11. Attachment Levitation

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on.**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more.**

**Special thanks to Blackjacklily for helping me to improve HWYDTM! Check out her story Amore Vietato!**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Attachment Levitation**

It was half past ten when Edward slowly rose from the couch, careful not to jostle Bella whose head had been resting in his lap as they watched movies. She grumbled, her face scrunching in displeasure as she reached out for him.

"Where…" she mumbled as her eyes struggled to open. "Don't go."

Edward's hand reached out to smooth the hair away from her face. "I'm just running home to get some clothes. Rosalie is out with Emmett, remember? So I'm going to stay with you."

"OK," she mumbled as she relented, returning to the blackness of sleep.

Edward quickly drove to his apartment. Upon entering he changed out of his suit and into a t-shirt and lounge pants, knowing he would be headed to bed once he returned. Grabbing another set of clothes and some toiletries, he exited the apartment and made his way back to Bella. His mind was going over their conversation earlier that evening, breaking it down.

Did she mean it? After all this time fighting him had she only relented due to the fever? No, she had been coherent, the fever had broken. However after last Saturday he was still weary of the morning. He had put himself out there, only to be pushed away. It had been three years. Three years since she had broken him and three years since he had even thought of opening up to anyone.

Of course it had to be the emotionally unavailable fire cracker known as Isabella Swan, Junior VP turned assistant. He hated to see her like that. The job really was beneath her, but she still strived to do the job to the best of her ability. He was determined to change that, she was so much better than just an assistant.

He shook off all doubt of how she would be in the morning. After all, she had asked him on a date. He smiled at the thought of how he had made her squirm. Turnabout was fair play and all. She had made him suffer, he felt justified in making her sweat just a little. The remainder of the evening went very well as they talked, really talked, for the first time ever.

After a few more minutes he turned into a parking spot and climbed to the third floor apartment. Upon entering he found Bella crumpled on the floor near the door. Throwing his bag on the floor he ran to her, lifting her into his arms and carrying her into her bedroom. Gently he laid her down on the soft mattress. He inspected her face and found her to be sweating. Grabbing the thermometer from her nightstand her placed it in her mouth and waited for it to beep.

101.9

Shit. Her fever was returning. Walking to the kitchen he crushed some aspirin and brushed it into a glass of water. He shook her awake and had her drink the mixture. By her reaction it did not have a good taste. He retrieved a fresh glass of water and placed it on her night stand before crawling into the bed next to her and pulling her close.

Instantly his body relaxed. All worries and thoughts emptied his head as he breathed in her floral and strawberry scent. The day had been long and tiring, and Edward found himself drifting off to dreams of Bella. His Hottie VP.

Bella's eyes fluttered against the light enveloping the room. Once in focus she found herself facing a slumbering Edward, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She stared at the face of the beautiful man before her. With his eyes closed she couldn't help note how young and peaceful he looked.

It was then that it hit her. She had been walking the fine line between love and hate and now she could see it. She could see herself falling in love with Edward. It would be effortless, just like falling, but only if she could let go. And she would. She could admit it now, she craved him, and not just physically. As frightening as it was to admit she wanted him in her life.

It had been so long since she was last in a relationship that she wasn't sure how to be in one anymore. Could she open up and let him in? She would. It would be difficult, but there was no other way for her now. Her eyes scanned his features, his straight nose and pouty lips. He was bossy, demanding, and closed off. At the same time he was tender, passionate, and fragile.

Her hand snaked up from between them and began tracing the smooth contours of his face. He wimpered a little, his brow puckering as his head moved further into her exploring fingers. Slowly his eyes opened and she was greeted by his emerald green eyes, clear and brilliant. They stared at each other for a moment, just taking each other in.

Edward's mouth opened wide as a yawn took hold of him, his body stretching and bowing against hers. Bella let out a small moan as she felt the hardness of his morning erection press against her.

"Morning," he spoke, a lopsided grin spreading on his face.

"Hi," she responded, a shy smile on her face as she felt warmth spread through her cheeks. "I don't remember you coming back."

"I found you on the floor. Your fever had returned slightly, so you were pretty out of it."

"Oh," she began. "Welcome back."

Edward let out a laugh as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. That means a lot, you welcoming me."

"I'm trying."

"I know," he responded, his head leaning down as he kissed the sensitive flesh on her neck.

"That's dangerous," she stated, the fire from his lips spreading down to her core. She could hear him chuckle as he continued.

"I like to live on the edge."

"Oh, yeah?" she questioned, her hand snaking between them and finding his very prominent morning erection, eliciting a moan from the contact.

"I think that is considered over the edge," he decided, releasing his lips from her and pulling away. Bella's leg shot out and wrapped around his waist, pulling him back. Her lips pressing against his, gentle but firm.

"Bella, you're sick," he reminded her. Her head tilted down, finding purchase on his neck. Her tongue peeked out to lick the salty sweet flesh. He tasted like heaven.

"But it's been too long," she whispered as she stroked him through the cloth of his lounge pants. His hand gripped her hip, squeezing the flesh beneath as he growled. "I feel fine and the only fever I have right now if for you."

Edward's head titled back, his eyes closing as he fought with the feeling she was giving him. He was resisting until he felt her tiny hand snake beneath the thin cotton that was all that separated them and caress the hard silky skin of his cock. He shuddered, his breathing picking up as he resisted the urge to thrust into her hand.

"Fuuuuck. Bella, please," he begged.

"Just admit you want me," she ordered. Her hand slid down his length and back up.

"Of course I want you, all of you, would I be here otherwise?" he asked, growling as his teeth nipped at the flesh of her neck.

"Show me," she pleaded, her hips undulating against him, begging for release.

He was breathing heavily as he nodded in assent. Slowly his hands moved under the waistband of her pants, sliding them over her hips and down her thighs. He pulled her feet out then slid his own pants down to the ground. When he returned to her, Edward found that Bella had already gotten rid of her tank top and was pulling at the hem of his shirt. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the fabric and yanked the offending article off.

Staring down at her he took in the paleness of her skin, the blush of her cheeks, and beauty that was Bella. His hand slid between her thighs, he could hear her breathing accelerate the closer he moved to her center. Lightly his fingers brushed her sensitive folds before running along her slit. She was already wet. His cock twitched in anticipation.

Settling between her thighs he leaned over and kissed his way down her neck to her breasts where he took one of the rosy buds between his teeth. She cried out, her back arching into him. "Edward, please," she begged.

Unable to withstand her temptation he aligned himself with her entrance and slowly slid into her tight, wet, pussy. Once he was entirely sheathed he slowly began to rock his hips.

It was a slow torture, sliding in and out at a pace they had never used before. It was always driven by the need. Need to consume each other. This time was different; tender and loving. And it was slowly driving Bella mad. Pushing her to the edge, only to be denied then pushed again. Her hips rose to meet his in an effort to speed him up, but he was going at his own pace and would not be dictated by her.

"Edward! Please!" she begged. He smiled down at her and ever so slightly increased the speed of his rocking hips. Her body began to writhe beneath him and he knew she was close.

"Cum for me, baby," he commanded as he sped up, driving her closer to the edge. Bella's eyes clenched shut as her mouth opened to scream, her back arching off of the bed as he pushed her over the edge. The feeling of her muscles contracting around him sent him into his own orgasm, groaning her name as he stilled and emptied into her.

Collapsing beside her, Edward pulled her to him and the couple came down from the euphoria together. After a few minutes he picked her up and took her to the shower as they readied for the day.

It was a day of lounging and Edward had rented multiple movies to keep Bella happy and sated as they stayed in. There was no way he was going to let her out until he was certain that she was recovered. It was past dinner when the front door burst open and a frantic Rosalie appeared.

"Bella! Oh my god, are you ok?" she asked as she ran over to her friend and roommate. Rosalie quickly scanned to make sure her friend was ok, completely ignoring the man whose lap her head was resting in. "I just found out and we rushed over here. Why didn't you call me? I would have come home."

"Rosalie, calm down. I'm fine. You and Emmett needed to go have a weekend, and Edward was here with me so I wasn't alone."

"Edward?" Rosalie questioned, her eyes scanning the room and finally landing on Bella's pillow. "Oh. Hi, Edward."

Edward smirked. "Evening, Rosalie."

"How did you find out?" Bella asked, sitting up to face her friend.

"We were having dinner with my parents," Emmett spoke, making his presence known.

"And?" Bella asked, wondering what it was she was missing as three sets of eyes honed in on her.

"Um, Bella, the doctor I took you to?"

"Yes?" she prompted. Rosalie played with her hair, continuing to inspect Bella for damages.

"I didn't think you remembered much. His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my father."

Bella processed this information for a moment. "Your father?" Edward and Emmett both shook their heads. "Oh, and you had dinner with him and found out he'd seen me? Doesn't that go against doctor patient confidentiality?"

"Emmett failed to mention to me that he had received a text that you collapsed and let it slip at dinner when he asked Carlisle if you were ok," Rosalie explained as she shot daggers at Emmett.

"Come on, Babe! I showed you the one after that that said she was ok!"

"Really Rose, I'm ok. Edward has been taking good care of me," she reassured. Rosalie looked from Bella to Edward. She could see it, the change in the pair. They were closer, and they weren't fighting. Inwardly she smiled. Ok, so she did outwardly as well. Unable to contain the happiness she felt for her friend finally opening up to Edward Cullen, she flung her arms around Bella and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ow! Watch my back, Rose."

"Sorry! Well, we should be going. I trust I can leave her in your hands, Cullen?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded, nodding in agreement.

"Alright," she accepted and turned back to Bella. "If you need anything or get sick of him I am only a phone call away, ok?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thanks. I'll be ok, don't worry."

"I'll always worry about my best girl," Rosalie said as she walked toward Emmett and the door, shutting it tightly behind them.

Edward leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I worry about my best girl as well," he assured as he pulled her back to him and settled in for another movie.

Angela Webber walked out of the elevator and around the corner to the reception area and her desk. As she placed her purse in the drawer of her desk, she looked over at the quiet, still, new office next to Mr. Cullen's. Bella hadn't arrived yet this morning. Working for Cullen Enterprises had taught her to keep her eyes open and her mouth shut. Thanks to that acquired skill, she was pretty sure that there was something going on between Mr. Cullen and the explosive Bella Swan. She had seen the looks they passed between each other, the subtle innuendos lacing their conversations. It was only a matter of time before their relationship became public, but it wouldn't be Angela exposing them. She had worked for Mr. Cullen for five years and she liked her job.

Not long after Angela greeted an older redheaded woman who had been sent over from the temp agency. Shelly Cope had done similar jobs previously and had no trouble getting set up and moving on the stack of paperwork sitting on the edge of the desk. After getting her set up Angela headed to the break room to start the coffee and procure herself some of the much needed caffeine. Something inside her warned her that a storm was coming.

After an emotional weekend Bella was more than happy to be returning to work. Especially now that work entailed full benefits and a pay raise. However the previous week had been long and all the trouble with Friday, she hadn't even had a chance to go over her new hire paperwork. Perhaps she would be able to sneak it in before work became too overloaded.

Today marked her first day as a permanent employee at Cullen Enterprises. She resisted the shudder that threatened to rock her body. It was different now, they were different now, and had chosen a new path. Though it would be difficult, they had both agreed to make a conscious effort in the changing of their attitude toward one another.

Passing Angela's desk she noted that, while not currently there, she had arrived. All by the tell tale peanut butter and jelly sandwich that lay still wrapped on her desk. Bella shook her head at Angela's preferred breakfast item and smiled. The woman did know how to make a mean PB & J.

Turning the corner Bella was stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes lay upon a redheaded woman occupying her desk, typing away.

"Can I help you?" she asked, curious as to why this woman was working away at her desk.

The woman looked up from the paper she was transcribing and smiled. "Oh, hello. I'm Shelly Cope. I'm from the temp agency here to be Mr. Cullen's assistant."

In the break room Angela could hear the conversation and Bella's loaded pause. Uh-oh. The storm had arrived. Leaving the still brewing coffee she walked out to where Bella stood wide eyed as she processed the new information.

"Good morning, Bella." Angela announced, smiling at the stunned Bella. "How are you feeling? I was so worried about you Friday. Thankfully Mr. Cullen called to let me know you were ok."

This seemed to break Bella from her internal musings. "Oh, good morning, Angela. I am feeling a lot better, thank you."

"Congratulations on your first day!" Angela exclaimed. Watching Bella was like watching a hurricane in the Atlantic as it headed toward land. It was coming, but when will it make landfall?

"What's going on?" Bella questioned, her eyes looking at the redhead before narrowing on Angela. Well, at least she hadn't been fired and Edward neglected to tell her, but just what was going on?

Bella watched as Angela stiffened, bracing herself. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Angela let out a sigh, her body relaxing. "I swear you two need to communicate better if this is going to work."

"If what is going to work?" she asked, her irritation growing.

"Did you read the contract, Bella?" Angela asked. "Your new hire paperwork?"

"Ah…no. I was going to do that this morning," she responded. Angela looked disapprovingly at her. "He was angry and I just wanted to get out of there."

Angela sighed. She walked past Bella to the door of the new office next to Mr. Cullen's and displayed the name plate that hung on the dark wood door in true Vanna White style. Bella's jaw dropped as she looked at the gold lettering.

_Bella Swan_

_Vice President _

"Granted I didn't know until Friday when the name plate came in, but I was sure you knew what you signed up for."

"I…I thought it was as his assistant," Bella stuttered as she stared at the lettering. How could he not tell her? Her blood began to boil the more she thought about it. "I mean, he never even hinted in all the times we've talked. Even this weekend!"

A shiver ran down her spine as a hand rested on her hip. "Ease those hackles, Miss Hottie VP," the culprit's velvet voice whispered in her ear. Turning to look up at him she could feel the blush creep into her cheeks.

Edward groaned as he looked down at her. Bella's eyes were wide in surprise and her cheeks were turning a delicious shade of pink. Oh, how this shy side appealed to him. Did she not know how alluring she was? Was there anything she did that did not make him want her? Right now wanted to take her into his office…or hers… and take her against the wall.

"Good morning, Angela," he spoke, snapping Bella out of her Edward induced trance. Edward turned to find the woman sitting at Bella's old desk. "You must be from the temp agency. Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

"It's a pleasure, sir. I'm Shelly Cope," she vocalized, barely making it above a whisper as she took in the handsome man before her.

"Are you married, Shelly Cope?"

"Ye…yes," she stuttered.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Cope," he assured before ushering Bella into his office.

"Does Mr. Cullen like cougars?" Mrs. Cope asked, still stunned, turning to Angela who was obviously trying to hide a smirk.

"I believe he likes tigers. Sorry, Mrs. Cope," Angela replied apologetically before heading back to the break room to retrieve her forgotten coffee and heading back to her desk to the much anticipated PB & J.

Inside Edward's office hurricane Bella was making landfall. "Just what the hell is going on, Cullen?" she demanded. It was never a good sign when she simply called him 'Cullen'.

"I can't help that you refused to hear me out, can I? I suppose I can now, if you are amicable," he stated, waiting for her reaction. Hopefully she would settle down soon. If not, he could and would resort to more drastic measures, especially if she started yelling at him. Nothing turned him on more than her opposing him.

"Explain," she demanded again as she sat in the black leather chair across from him.

"I need help," he began.

"Clearly," she snorted. Edward glowered at her. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, I need help. Cullen Enterprises is growing at an extraordinary rate. We employ twice as many people as we did three years ago and over one hundred times from eight years ago. I simply cannot handle everything on my own anymore."

"What about Emmett?" Bella question, genuinely curious,

"Emmett has twenty one and all of their projects. He is basically ruler of twenty one and has no free time," he explained. "I've been searching for a second hand, man or woman, for over a year now. Someone who has the potential, and willingness, to know as much about Cullen Enterprises as I do. Someone who can represent me and the company. Based upon your previous work with Newton's, as well as what you have accomplished here as a temp, you were more than qualified."

Bella stared at him for a moment as things began to click within her mind. "All those emails were tests."

"Correct," he smiled sheepishly. "I needed to see what you were capable of and I was more than impressed. All that needs improvement is your…office demeanor. I know that a lot of that is my fault."

"Damn straight," she commented.

"Bella," he warned.

She sighed as she looked at him, he almost looked scared. "I'm trying, sorry, old habits."

"I know it will take us some time to stop baiting each other…as much, but it is something we have to let go of if we are going to do this."

"So, dinner Wednesday?" she asked tentatively, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Wednesday sounds perfect," he agreed, smiling back at her before standing to introduce her to her new office.

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	12. Inviting Inturruptions

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on.**

**Special thanks to Blackjacklily who has helped guide me. Check out her mysterious story Amore Vietato!**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more. This chapter was a difficult one and I would really like to know if it was good or not.**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Inviting Interruptions**

In the past two days Edward had managed to litter Bella's new office with every spreadsheet, financial report, company announcement, and any other piece of paper that was ever printed or typed in the forty year history of Cullen Enterprises. Not a surface was spared. Mountains of binders as far as the eye could see occupied her new beautiful oak desk, credenza, and table.

There was so much information that Bella began compiling all of the information and creating spreadsheets to showcase many of the figures, greatly reducing the number of binders. No one should ever have to go through this torture again.

She was amazed to see how much the company had grown from the time Edward and Emmett joined their grandfather. Edward had not exaggerated when he said the company had grown over one hundred fold in the last eight years. Apparently Cullen Enterprises, formally known as Cullen and Company, needed some younger blood with new ideas to really get the company moving.

Leaning back in her leather chair she brought her hands up to rub her tired eyes. "You look tired."

Bella's eyes fluttered open to see Edward leaning on the doorway to her office. "I feel like my eyes are bleeding. There's just so much!"

Edward smirked as he ran his long fingers through his hair. "You should go home, it's almost six thirty. Come on, I'll drive you."

Unable to resist such a tempting offer Bella quickly accepted. Opening the drawer she grabbed her purse, shut off the light, and closed the door behind her. Mimicking Edward, she leaned on his doorway as she waited for him to shut his computer down and straighten his desk. Her tongue peeked out to wet her lips as she watched him. It wasn't right that any man should look that good sitting behind a desk.

Edward's eyes peered up to find her staring at him. He grinned and winked, watching as she sucked in a breath and took her lip between her teeth. He raised his eyebrow at her as he got up from behind the desk and walked over to her. Leaning down he whispered into her ear. "There is no one else here. If you keep doing that I _will_ take you against the wall."

Bella sucked in a ragged breath. How did he do that? He was by far the only man who could turn her on at the drop of a hat. "Come, let's get you home," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Entwining her fingers with his, he led her to the elevator taking it down to the parking garage.

Inside the elevator was torture. The buzzing of electricity that always seemed to surround them coupled with Bella's beautiful scent was driving Edward up the wall. Raising their linked hands up to his lips, his eyes locking on hers, he lightly kissed the back of her hand. The elevator doors slid open and the couple walked out with Edward leading the way to his car. Feeling a tug on his hand he turned around to find Bella leaning against one of the concrete posts. She tugged on his arm, pulling him back to her. He quickly closed the distance and crashed his lips to hers, wrapping his strong arms around her.

After a moment he broke the kiss and stepped back despite Bella's very alluring protests. "We have tomorrow night for that, remember?" he reminded her.

"Why put off to tomorrow what we can do right now?"

"In the parking garage?"

"No, but you are taking me home," she reminded.

"To sleep, my precious. You are still recovering."

"You could give me some special medicine."

Edward threw his head back and howled in laughter. "My, my, how insatiable you have become in such a short period of time. Though the same could be said for me. Now come."

"Oh yes, please."

"Silly girl," he laughed as he pulled her off the concrete wall and further into the parking garage.

"A shiny silver Volvo, Edward? Really?" Bella questioned with a smirk.

"What kind of car were you thinking I drove?"

"I don't know, BMW, Mercedes, Ferrari, Porsche, something really expensive and fast. Isn't that what young rich guys normally drive?" Bella asked as Edward held open the passenger side door and helped her in.

Edward rolled his eyes at her. "Volvo's are very safe cars, Bella. They are also fast and expensive," Edward explained as he slid into the driver's seat. "Though if you want really fast, I do have as Aston Martin One-77 as well. Very limited."

Bella rolled her eyes as they sped out of the parking garage. "Boys and their toys."

After what felt like only minutes Edward pulled up to Bella's apartment. Still unable to convince him to come up and play doctor she climbed the stairs and entered her apartment alone.

"Honey, I'm home!" Bella called as she shed her jacket, hanging it on the hall tree by the door.

"Darling!" Rosalie exclaimed in greeting before throwing her arms around Bella in a hug. "Did you have a good day? No fights with your boss? Items thrown?"

"Yes, the day was fine. Long and filled with much information, but fine. No, I did not fight with him today, nor throw anything in his general direction. However, I was feeling homicidal toward some plastic binders which contained lots of paper. It's a good thing I don't carry a lighter. I might have had a bonfire going in my office," Bella described, a smile playing on her lips at the thought of the yellow glow of the flames swallowing up the mountains of binders that were overtaking her beautiful new office.

"Now, now, Bells. No fires in the office unless it's you and Edward trying to put them out," Rosalie commented with a wag of her eyebrows. Though he had never admitted it, Rosalie knew Emmett was keeping something from her in regards to Bella and Edward in the work place. His Cheshire cat grin was a dead giveaway.

"Rosalie!" Bella exclaimed.

"What? I've seen you two together, the whole room gets hotter when you two are there," she teased. "So, excited for your first official date? Think you'll get some?"

A knock on the front door drew Bella to it. "Yes, and yes," she replied with a twist of the handle. The door opened and Bella turned her head to find a small pixie like black haired girl at her door.

"Hi, Bella!" the pixie exclaimed. Without thinking Bella slammed the door again, staring at the dark grain of the wood.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" Rosalie asked, staring at her friend in disbelief. Bella opened the door back up to find the pixie still there, a large smile on her small face.

"Sorry about that. Alice, right?" Bella asked, though she knew the answer. It wasn't likely she would forget about Jasper's wife-to-be despite how much alcohol she had consumed that night.

"That's all right, I know I surprised you," she responded as she passed through the threshold and into the sanctuary that was Bella and Rosalie's apartment. "Hi, Rosalie!"

"Hi, Pip, how's it going?" Rosalie asked. In her time dating Emmett she had happened upon the pixie on more than one occasion. The little thing dearly loved her brothers.

"I'm good. Jazzy says 'hi'."

"What can we do for you?" Bella asked. She was really curious as to why Alice was here. They had barely met once and that was well over a month ago.

"I think the question, Bella, is what am _I_ going to do for _you_," Alice declared with a smile.

Bella stared at the small woman before her. "And what is that?"

"You are having your first date with my much adored older brother. Seeing that it is obvious neither of you have had a first date in quite some time I am here to dress you," she announced as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bella stood stunned for a moment wondering if the woman was out of her mind. "I have this feeling you have chosen some boring basic black dress. That is a big no-no. You need color. Edward adores you in blue. Do you have any blue? I'm sure you do. Let's go look!"

With that Alice turned and headed down the hall toward Bella's bedroom leaving two very stunned women to watch after her. "Please tell me that my ex-boyfriend's fiancé is not here to dress me up for a date with her brother," Bella pleaded.

"Sorry, Sister. That little pixie is most definitely here to play dress up with you. Have fun!" Rosalie called as Bella headed down the hall to her bedroom to meet her doom.

Upon entering she found that Alice had already emptied out over half of her closet and was arranging various pieces together. Alice had separated the clothes by work and casual, color, and style. In less than five minutes.

"So, you have great legs and should show them off," Alice declared as she started going through a pile of skirts.

"How do you…"

"Edward told me," Alice interrupted.

"Why was Edward…"

"He just mentioned once that he really liked you in skirts."

Bella blushed. "Easy access," she mumbled under her breath. "Why are you..."

"Bella, I want you to look your best!" she exclaimed, holding a shirt up against Bella before scrunching her face and tossing the garment back onto the bed. "Not that you aren't beautiful, but I want to make sure Edward drools when he sees you. I have a great feeling about you two."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh! Oh, Bella, I just know you and I are going to be great friends!" Alice squealed as she threw her arms around Bella and pulled her into a hug. Uncomfortable, but unwilling to just shove the pixie off, Bella wrapped her arms around Alice and hugged her back.

"You are really weird," Bella declared with a laugh as she patted the small woman.

Alice smiled as she stepped away. "I know, but you really will love me one day."

Bella sighed and let the pixie furry continue. Two hours and four make-up trial tutorials later, Alice said her goodbye's and good luck's to both of the girls and headed on her way. In her time she had managed to pick out a beautiful outfit, complete with accessories, and even work out the makeup Bella should wear and how.

"Now, have fun tomorrow and I'll see you girls this weekend!" Alice chimed as she hurried threw the door, heading to her next victim.

"Did she just say that she was going to see us this weekend?" Bella questioned as she turned to look at Rosalie.

"I have no idea what she is talking about. The girl is sweet as can be, but she's a little loony," Rosalie replied before turning and heading down the hall to bed.

Bella returned to her room and began returning her closet to its rightful state. She couldn't help the excitement that rushed through her body at the thought of her first date in nearly three years. What made it more exciting was it was someone she actually had an interest in.

Pulling out her phone Bella decided to let Edward know that she had been attacked by the small Cullen.

**Your sister is a freak. – BS**

**I'm so sorry! She did a sneak attack on you first knowing I would not allow her to bother you. She's here now. Help! –EC**

**No can do, Boss Man. I endured over 2 hours; it's your turn now. ****J - BS**

**Fine. I will endure my fate. – EC**

**She says you'll drool when you see me. – BS**

**I don't doubt that. Bed. Now, Miss Swan. – EC**

**I'd be much more willing to go if you were in it. ;) – BS**

**Don't tempt me. – EC**

**Tempt. Tempt. – BS**

**Goodnight, Miss Swan. – EC**

**See you in the morning, Mr. Cullen. – BS**

Bella smiled as she flipped her phone shut. Was this what it was like? Being in a relationship? It felt nice. Bella could feel the warmth spread throughout her. Edward Cullen was definitely more than she had ever known and was excited to find out more about her boardroom fight partner. The thought scared her to no end, but she was determined to keep an open mind.

The next morning Bella was running early. If she were to admit the reason why it would be because she was excited to see Edward, but she wasn't quite there yet. She knew the day was going to be long because she so looked forward to the evening they would share together in neutral territory. She barely squeezed into the elevator before the doors slid closed and was surprised to find only one other person in the car with her.

"Oh, good morning, James. How are you today?" Bella asked with a smile. Though she hadn't seen James often, being that he was in the pit known as twenty one, she did considered him one of her work friends. However, she was taken aback by the cold glare that greeted her this morning.

"Ah, the office whore has arrived," he sneered.

Bella blinked up at him. "What?" she asked, taken aback by his uncharacteristic hostility.

"You heard me. I thought you were different, Bella. But you are just a ladder climbing, gold digging, whore after all," James spat.

The vein in her forehead twitched. He was not the first to say such words to her, and based on her new relationship with Edward she was certain they would continue, just not to her face. "Just what the hell do you know about me, James? Nothing! How dare you say such vicious things! I've worked my ass off to get where I am!" she screamed.

"I saw you!" he yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you with Cullen in the parking garage last night. You couldn't wait to show your _gratitude_ for your new job," he sneered, stepping closer to her. His eyes were alight with furry, his jaw was tight, and his fists were clenched at his side.

"You know nothing about me and Cullen! It's none of your business anyway!" she roared, backing away from his impending form. His behavior was beginning to frighten her, but she was determined not to let it show.

James's hand shot out and wrapped around Bella's arm, gripping it tightly. Desperately she tried to free her arm, but he wasn't letting go. In fact he was gripping tighter. "If I'd have known you were that easy of a fuck I would have pulled you into the storage room that first day. I could have been the first to mark you as the cum whore you are," he growled, his face close to hers.

"Back off, Smith. I'm warning you," she ordered. She could feel her pulse rocking her body it was beating so fast from the adrenaline that coursed through her body.

"Make me," he commanded as his mouth descended on her neck, his teeth bared, prepared to mark her in one way for now.

The door to the elevator pinged and in her peripheral vision she could see the door slid open. A split second later before his mouth could reach her skin, her leg shot up landing squarely between his. James howled in pain as he doubled over and fell to the floor. "Don't ever touch me again, asshole!" she screamed. Her face was lit with anger, eyed wide as she stared down at him. "Don't ever come near me again or even look at me! You know NOTHING about me!"

A large arm came into Bella's vision and wrapped around James's collar, pulling him out of the elevator and onto twenty one. "I'll be talking to you later, Smith." Emmett's familiar voice rang out through the car as he stepped on. Bella was unable to look at him; she was still stunned by James' actions. "Bella, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

She tilted her head up to look at the largest by far of the Cullen's, the glare still present on her face. "I'm fine, Emmett. Just madder than hell. He really ruined my morning," she explained as the elevator continued its journey to twenty five.

"Want me to fire him?" Emmett asked in all seriousness. "He should be fired, Bella."

"No. Let him stay for now. Let him know I let him stay and that his job is in my hands," she responded through clenched teeth. He would see her for the position she held and not the position he deemed her. "Give him a warning and I will file a report regarding his behavior to HR with you as a witness. If he steps one foot out of line I will squash him like the bug he is."

"Wow, Bella. Remind me never to get on your bad side," Emmett said as the doors to the elevator slid open to reveal Angela taking a bite of breakfast.

"Good morning!" she spoke after swallowing. Her smile quickly faded as she looked at Bella's murderous expression. "He's not even here yet!"

"Not Mr. Cullen," Bella objected as she walked into her office followed by Emmett.

"Take off your jacket," Emmett commanded.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked.

"I want to check out your arm. If there is a bruise and Edward sees it…well, James's going to wish he'd never even applied to work here by the time Edward gets done with him," Emmett explained as he pushed up her sleeve and examined the red spots on Bella's upper arm. It could quite easily become a purple hand print.

"Really?"

"Bella, Edward is going to be overprotective of you. You need to know that now. He really won't tolerate anyone or anything hurting you."

"We haven't even had our first date!" Bella exclaimed exasperated. It was all becoming overwhelming.

"I think we both know you two are way past first date status," Emmett pointed out. Bella could feel the blush rise on her cheeks. "That being said, have a great time tonight! I think I'll go to your place and keep Rosie company. I don't expect you to be going home tonight."

"Ooo, watch out. I'll tell her you called her Rosie!" Bella declared.

"If you do I'll tell her all about your little closet romp from a couple of weeks ago," Emmett responded. He grinned as he watched Bella's face turn to one of horror before turning and heading toward the door. "Smile, Bella, your date is here."

Edward could hear Emmett and Bella talking as soon as he exited the elevator. He did not like their tone. Something was wrong and that was not how he was hoping to start the day. He was so excited when he awoke, but he could feel that excitement weaning the closer he stepped to Bella's office.

All of his worries disappeared as he leaned into her office, his eyes finding her, smile lighting up his face. "Good morning."

"Let's hope so," Bella responded with a sigh, deflating Edward once again.

"Everything ok?" he asked. The aura she was putting off was not friendly and he was afraid to set her off.

Bella managed a weak smile as she looked up at him. "It's ok. Just a little thing this morning, nothing you need to worry about. Really," she assured. More to herself than to him, but if what Emmett said was true she really didn't want to spend their first date bailing him out of jail.

Retreating to his office Edward couldn't help shake the feeling that she was keeping something from him. Pushing the thought aside he dove into work, which included more binders for Bella to get acquainted with. Hopefully her mood would improve before he stepped into the lion's den.

"Do not bring those in here," she warned later in the day when Edward felt it was safe to enter.

"Sorry, have to," he said, a grin spreading on his face.

"Emmett!" Bella yelled, startling Edward.

A moment later Emmett leaned on her door frame. "You rang?"

"Do you have a lighter?" she asked.

"What do you need a lighter for?" Edward asked curiously. Bella didn't smoke, why the sudden need for a lighter?

"Bonfire!" she exclaimed, a manic grin spreading on her face. Edward's eyes grew wide as the meaning behind her words clicked.

"Oh, no you don't!" he exclaimed. Walking over to Bella he placed his hands on either side of her. "It's after four. You have a date tonight, correct?"

"You know the answer to that one."

"Go home. Your date will be there to pick you up promptly at six thirty and you had better be ready," he commanded.

It was amazing the effect he could evoke in her when he was like that. She readily agreed with him, knowing they would have time for those feelings later when they weren't in the office with his brother present. She'd had enough of that situation to last a lifetime. Plus, she was just happy to get away from the binders. It would take weeks to sort through all of the information and she was really interested in getting into the day to day operations.

It was almost five by the time she arrived home. Quickly she showered, dressed in the clothes picked out by Alice, and applied the make-up as instructed. With five minutes to spare she applied some lip gloss and grabbed her heels as she changed out her normal purse to a smaller one.

Precisely at six thirty a knock sounded on her door and she hurried to open it. There, on the other side of the door, stood Edward in all of his perfection. Alice had done her job well in dressing Edward. The man looked good in anything he wore, but this was the top of the sexy list. Crisp black slacks paired with a form fitting green sweater that made his green eyes glow. It was casual yet sexy, and in his hands there were a dozen red roses.

"Hi," she sputtered in an attempt to push the word out. "Beautiful."

Edward let out a chuckle as he stepped inside. Alice had outdone herself with Bella and he was having trouble creating any thought other than what surface he wanted to pin her to. The black lacey skirt was knee length, flirting with him at every movement she made. Her top was a rich blue, bringing out the cream in her skin, and low cut to tease him. He groaned as his eyes trailed down her legs and landed on her black peep toe heels. They were not going to make it to dinner.

Leaning across her he placed the flowers on the counter and his lips on her neck. His hands began roaming up and down her sides.

"Ah, I do believe someone mentioned that he was going to take me to dinner at six thirty," Bella whispered.

"Dinner can wait, I want dessert first," he declared, his tongue running down her neck before his teeth nipped at the soft flesh of the top of her breast.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that you have to eat all of your dinner before you get dessert?"

His face tilted back and she could see that his eyes were dark with want. "Don't you want me?"

"Desperately. But this is a date remember? Our first? We can have fun after that," she pointed out.

"Right," he agreed. Grabbing her hand he led her outside and helped her into the car.

The restaurant he had picked out was one of his favorites. It was casual and inviting, expensive and not overly crowded. The menu was constantly changing, once every month, and he loved the chefs' willingness to experiment with different foods.

Edward was amazed at how things were going. Any fighting had been in fun and teasing and he was greatly enjoying this side of Bella that he had not been exposed to before. She had submerged them in a game of twenty questions and they were both surprised at each other's answers. Most answers she gave were far from what he would expect from most. She was unique, different from all of the other women he had come in contact with.

The game never reached an ending as each question spiraled off into conversation that never seemed to end. It just moved right into another and before either knew it the clock was passing nine in the evening.

"I believe it's time to put you to bed, Miss Swan," Edward declared, his fingers playing with hers as he helped her out of her seat.

It had been building for far too long; the heat, the electricity, the want, the need. In the elevator up to Edward's apartment they could no longer keep their hands to themselves. Bella's hands fisted Edward's hair as their lips crashed together, his hands squeezing her hips.

Edward had difficulty with the front door, but once inside hands roamed and clothes were shed. They never made it past the threshold.

All but Bella's bra and shoes had been removed before a very naked Edward picked her up and pushed her against the door, her legs wrapping around him. In one fluid motion he entered her causing them both to cry out. Bella's heels dug into his backside as she pushed his hips further into her, begging for him to go deeper. Grabbing her ass he pushed harder and deeper into her, pounding into her dripping wet hole. At this angle it didn't take long to send her over the edge and taking him with her.

Spent but not satisfied, Edward carried Bella down the hall and laid her on the bed. "It's going to be a long night," he declared with a smirk before settling between her thighs.

"I think I'm up for it," she revealed, moaning as he slid into her once again. "God, Edward!"

"A very long night," he repeated as he settled into a steady rhythm with his beautiful girlfriend writhing in ecstasy beneath him.

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**I need happy thoughts for when I go into my MRI tomorrow! So, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	13. Tempest Presaging

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! The second story that i am currently working on.**

**Special thanks to Blackjacklily who has helped guide me. Check out her mysterious story Amore Vietato!**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Ok, so HWYDTM was finally validated and posted last night on Twilighted and the response was like a chapter had been posted. I can't believe all of the new reviews, favorites list, and story alerts that have been added in the last 24 hours! I am so amazed! To all new and who found this on Twilighted and followed it over here; WELCOME! I am shocked and awed at this surge and have hope that HWYDTM can reach 300 reviews with this chapter!**

**Thanks to those who sent good vibes for my MRI. The good news is nothing showed up. The bad news is nothing showed up. He now believes my problem to be muscle related and after all that has happened I am now back to square freaking one with no relief in sight! So frustrated. I will have physically therapy for the next month and then see him again.**

**Hope you like! Please review and let me know if you want to read more.**

**For those of you who were pissed at James and wanted to beat him bloody; here you go! Enjoy!**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Tempest Presaging**

It was amazing. The peace and happiness she felt. The warmth and comfort that surrounded her like a cocoon. Her dreams were light, carefree, and featured him. Edward. Her Edward. Odd that she referred to him in such a way already, but she was not going to dwell on it.

She could feel him watching her, touching her, but she was reluctant to open her eyes. It was so nice in the state between dreams and reality. Somewhere in her mind she knew why she was reluctant when his fingers grazed her arm, but she could not quite remember why.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, fighting against the light. A naked chest lay in front of her, a light dusting of hair visible against his pale skin. Her eyes trailed up taking in his strong tight jaw and full lips. Tight jaw? That did not sound like a good thing, but oh well. Her eyes widened as they met his as she stared into the not good thing.

She was greeted with a pair of dark angry green eyes. Storms brewed behind the dark emeralds and she was afraid that he might actually explode.

"Who hurt you?" he growled through clenched teeth. Bella stared back at him blankly. Hurt her? No one had hurt her. At least that is what she thought before Edward's thumb moved over her right bicep, slightly sinking into her flesh so that she would look to where his hand was.

It worked. Bella's eyes shot down to her arm as pain shot through it. There on her arm was the perfect imprint of James's fingers from when he had grabbed her in the elevator.

"Once more, Bella. Who did this to you?" he demanded. Bella blinked up at him, afraid of how to tell him. Based on her conversations with Emmett and the fury in Edward's eyes she really needed to proceed with caution.

Edward stared down at her, his mind spinning and spiraling with wild abandonment and imagination. He had never been convinced that whatever had her agitated the previous morning was the 'nothing he needed to worry about' as she had insisted. The black and purple hand print on her upper arm proved that she and Emmett were hiding something from him.

"Ok, I'll tell you," she began, her hand sliding between the two of them. "But first, you need to relax." At that her hand found his cock and began bringing it to life. He growled in resistance to her ministrations, but it was futile. His constant state of want for her won out over her want to kill the one who harmed her and in seconds he was hard and standing at attention as her fingers worked him over.

"Tell me. Now, Miss Swan," he commanded. Unfortunately for him all his commanding did for him was to turn her on and made her less responsive to his request. Ok, so not requests, they were demands. Either way she still blatantly ignored him, which in turn turned him on.

"I'll tell you when I'm done," she assured as her body slid down his until she settled next to his now very prominent erection. "Mmm, your friend here seems to want something," she observed. Her eyes met his and she was pleased to see they were now dark with lust as they watched her intently, the anger nowhere to be found.

Her tongue peeked out before her lips pressed against the tip, her hand winding around the base. His groans were music to her ears as her tongue licked from the base to tip before taking all of him between her lips.

"Fuck!" he cried out at the feeling of her hot wet mouth around him. Bella hummed, happy to cause such a strong reaction in the god beneath her. Her small hand worked the bottom of his shaft while her tongue and lips worked the rest. Her other hand moved slowly up his leg before lightly messaging his balls.

Bella's tongue massaged the underside of his shaft as she bobbed up and down, licking and sucking the hot head with each sweep. He was moaning and panting as his hips lightly thrust up, pushing him deeper. She could hear his breathing accelerate, his muscles coiling and tightening beneath her signaling that he was close.

"Bella!" he screamed, fisting the sheets as his hips bucked, his back arched, and he exploded into her hot mouth. Bella continued to suck, swallowing all of him as he came. Edward was breathing hard, recoiling from the best head he had ever had. "Damn woman."

Bella let out a small laugh as she crawled back up the bed to lie next to him. "Did you enjoy that, Mr. Cullen?"

"Words… cannot… describe," he replied between pants. His body felt like his bones and muscles were made of jelly. If it wasn't for the need to get up and dressed for the office he would happily take a little nap. However, duty called and he was still in need of a confessional.

"Spill. Now, Swan," he insisted.

Bella rolled onto her back with a sigh. "Promise you won't fly off the handle and go chasing after him?"

"No," he objected. Turning to look at her his fingers lightly caressed her shoulder and trace down her collar bone to her neck.

"Fine," she grunted before sighing and starting in. "James Smith and I had an altercation in the elevator yesterday morning. "

"What?" Edward roared, sitting straight up. "Smith did this to you?"

"Yes. He said I was a gold digging, ladder climbing, cum whore," she elaborated. "After a few more exchanges he tried to bite me and I firmly planted my leg into his crotch. Emmett bore witness to some of it and I reported the incident to HR."

"But you didn't tell me? Why?" he questioned. He was pissed and he had to admit a little hurt that she felt she couldn't confide in him.

"Because Emmett said you would fly off the handle and I didn't want to spend out first date at the jail."

"Ok, I agree with that reasoning, but where you ever going to tell me?" he asked. He was seething, ready to explode at any moment.

Bella contemplated this for a moment. Would she? It was more likely that he would find out from HR, and that would not go over well. "Probably. I just… I can handle myself, ok, Cullen. I don't need a knight in shining armor to rescue me," she huffed.

"Bella," he began. "This is why I didn't want you to be around him. Shit! I'm going to rip his fucking arm off!" Edward ground his teeth as he glared at the wall. James Smith was a fucking dead man.

"You know you said almost the same thing to me once," she pointed out. Not the smartest thing to do, she realized as Edward turned his menacing glare on her.

"I apologized for that. The whole thing came out wrong."

"Yes, but the question was still the same. Did I sleep my way to the top," she spat.

"What else?"

"He saw us in the parking garage," she said with a sigh.

Edward snorted. "It's not like we are trying to hide our relationship."

"Is that what this is?" she asked.

Edward looked at her incredulously. "Would I want to break apart a man bit by bit and light his ass on fire if this was just a fling?"

"I don't know. It's just…that…well, scares me. I mean, I know we talked about it, but still…" she revealed.

"Bella, when I am done defending your honor, would you be my girlfriend? And screw you for making me ask, I feel like an idiot."

"Wow, way to woo a girl, Cullen," she mumbled. "What the hell. Carpe diem and all that, right?"

"Right," he answered his face lighting up with a grin. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. "Come over for dinner on Saturday. Please?" Bella nodded in assent and he smiled before deepening the kiss. He pushed her back into the bed, but before they could get anywhere the bedside alarm went off.

"Fucking piece of plastic," he grumbled. "Come on beautiful, time for work."

"Work! Shit! I have to get home and change!" she shrieked, jumping out of the bed and searching for her clothes.

"Relax, Bella. Rose sent you a care package via Emmett. It's right there," Edward said pointing to the garment bag sitting against the wall as he pulled Bella toward the bathroom and flipping the shower on. Bella stared in amazement at the wonder in front of her. Edward had the ultimate shower. It was large and walk in with side jets, rain shower head, temperature control, and music.

"I'm moving in," she stated as she stared at the wonderment in front of her.

Edward laughed as he watched her. "Whenever you're ready," he replied, holding out his hand to help her in. Bella wondered if he was not just talking about the shower.

Much to her disappointment, there was no fun time in the shower. It was, however, so wonderful she never wanted to leave. Leave they did though, and thirty short minutes later they were pulling in to Edward's parking spot and climbing out of the car.

As they walked toward the building across the street Edward threw his arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her toward him. People stared at the couple as they walked past causing Edward to smirk as he kissed the top of her head, letting all who bore witness that Bella was his.

He would not tolerate anymore instances similar to what occurred the day before. Edward had already made a mental list of things to do as soon as he parted ways with Bella this morning.

The first was to view a copy of the security tape from the elevator in question. Second was to talk to KR about Bella's report as well as send them a picture of her arm that he took while she slept. He also wanted to talk about Mr. Smith's termination. Edward wanted him gone. Now. Not only for Bella's safety, but for all of his female employees and he was fairly certain James's behavior would easily rid Cullen Enterprises of his presence. Then Edward would make sure he would not be hired anywhere in Chicago in his field.

"Have a good day, Beautiful," he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. He felt her shiver and smiled at her reaction to him.

Upon sitting at his desk he slipped his computer to life and waited for it to warm up. Opening his email window he noticed two new emails from Emily Uley in HR. The first was making him aware of Isabella Swan's reporting of James Smith for inappropriate behavior and sexual harassment. The second had him laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his chair.

Picking up the phone he dialed Emily's extension and waited for her to answer.

"This is Emily." A friendly voice called over the phone.

"Emily, it's Edward. Tell me you're joking," he said, still laughing at the irony of the situation.

"Serious, Edward. He filed the complaint yesterday," she explained.

Typing up a quick message to Bella requesting her to join him he returned his attention back to Emily. "He does know I am CEO and she is VP, right?"

"I think that's the point."

Edward sighed as his head lifted at the sound of the door opening. "Isabella is here now; I'll put you on speaker."

"Hello Miss Swan, this is Emily Uley in HR."

"Hello, Emily," she replied. Confused, she turned to Edward. "What's going on?"

"It seems James had filed a fraternization complaint against us," he explained. Bella's eyes flew open as they locked on to Edward's.

"Really? My orientation is later today, so I am unfamiliar with our policy."

" It's a simple policy," Emily began. "There is to be no fraternization between employees and anyone in a position above them in the same department. Common sense really."

"I'm sure you recognize Emily's last name," Edward pointed out and Bella nodded in agreement. "Emily is in HR; Sam is in Construction and Engineering. They met here six years ago. We had no problem with their relationship as they are in different departments.

"James has filed this against us because I am above you. Our relationship started when you were a temp and thus did not fall under the policy."

"I blame it on the Cuervo."

Edward chuckled. "I would have eventually mauled you, Cuervo or no."

"Mmm… you can maul me anytime."

"Um… I'm still here," Emily laughed

"Sorry, Emily!" Bella exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment.

"I think this is a moot point, to be honest. While technically I am her supervisor, she is vice president. She did not sleep with me so that I would promote her and, honestly, who is going to promote a novice to vice president because they slept with them? Also, I am not the only one who approved of her position. Emmett had to as well. Basically management approved of our relationship before she was offered the position."

Bella stared at Edward, her eyebrow quirked. "Edward, you ARE management."

"Yes, as is Emmett and we approve of your relationship with me," he stated, his lips twisting up into a smug smile. "Will that suffice, Emily?"

"As these are reviewed in a case by case basis, I agree Mr. Cullen, there is no infraction. Even if there was, I don't see you enforcing it in this instance."

"Emily, who submitted the complaint?" Bella asked, but already she knew who it was.

"James Smith."

Edward watched as Bella's eyes darkened with the storm brewing beneath.

"Oh, Emily," Edward called as he remembered something. "I just sent you an email showcasing the damage inflicted upon Miss Swan during her altercation with Mr. Smith. Please see what you can do with it."

"Do with it?" Bella questioned. "What picture, Edward?"

"I understand, sir. Today or tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"I want him gone today," he declared, his vision turning red as he thought back to the moment he found the marks on Bella's arm.

"That won't be a problem. Miss Swan isn't the first to file a complaint against him. He has two prior sexual harassment complaints," Emily explained.

"I don't want another. I want my employees to feel safe at work. Get it done and let me know just before he is escorted out."

"Yes, sir," Emily replied before the phone disconnected.

The next few hours were uneventful until around lunch time. Edward grew angrier with every passing moment, little by little, at the thought of James touching Bella. The thought of any man touching her made him angry, but the thought of James sent him through the roof. He had never trusted the man, but since he never had direct contact with him he was easy to ignore.

This all exploded when the tape from the elevator arrived.

Edward's fist grabbed onto the nearest item and forcefully threw it at the wall as he screamed, messing his desk up in the process.

On the other side of the wall Bella jumped at an abrupt crash just feet from her. Jumping up from her desk she stepped out of her office and into Edward's. The sight before her was frightening to say the least. Edward was pacing the length of his office, his hands in his hair tugging at the roots. His face was alive with fury.

Before Bella was able to speak the phone on his desk rang drawing his attention.

"Cullen… ok…good… make sure they stand guard at the door after he leaves…ok…thanks Emily."

The conversation ended and Edward quickly slammed the phone back on the receiver. Slipping his suit jacket back on he stomped to the door, his motion stopping quickly as he finally noticed Bella standing there.

"Where are you going?" she asked. She knew he was going after James. Hopefully she could calm him down.

"I need some fresh air," he lied, brushing past her.

"I'll go with you."

"You should stay here."

"I'm going with you," she repeated as she followed him to the elevator. "Angela, we'll be back in a few minutes."

The ride down was tense despite Bella's efforts to calm him. His body was buzzing and she was afraid of what he was going to do. She was fine, this was all unnecessary. However, like Emmett said, it looked like James was going to wish he never applied to Cullen Enterprises.

As soon as the doors opened Edward shot out, crossed the street, and headed into the parking garage. Edward stopped just outside the entrance where James would head. Five minutes later a very angry James Smith exited the building carrying a box and cussing up a storm, slamming Cullen Enterprises and everyone inside.

"What the fuck to you want?" James sneered as he crossed the street toward Edward and Bella.

"To make sure you leave here and never come back," Edward stated as he locked eyes with James who settled just feet in front of him.

"Your little whore there, she that good of a fuck?" James asked as he titled his head in Bella's direction. Bella's eyes widened in indignation. That was all it took for Edward to lose any control he had left.

James did not see the fist that collided with the side of his face, but he felt it. Stumbling, but not falling, his head snapped up to Edward who glared down at him. "Say another word about my girlfriend, I beg you."

"Girlfriend?" James questioned as he broke out into laughter. "That fucking bitch isn't good enough to swallow my cum."

Edward growled before his fist collided with the other side of James's face. James spun back around and swung at Edward, barely grazing his cheek as Edward ducked to get a shot into James's stomach sending him to the ground.

Bella called out to Edward, but he did not hear. His vision was clouded in red as he struggled with James. It wasn't until a strong set of arms grabbed him from behind under his arms, pinning them back was he able to calm down until the only red he saw was coming out of James's mouth from where a punch had split open his lip.

"Fuck you, Cullen, and fuck your whore of a girl," James sneered as he picked himself up off of the ground.

"I'd get the fuck out of here before I let him go and come after you myself, Smith," Emmett suggested, his green eyes dark as they watched him pick his stuff back up and head into the parking garage. After a moment they watched him drive away and speed down the street.

Emmett released Edward while Bella inspected his hands. They were swollen and red, but seemed fine otherwise. "How do your hands feel?"

Edward looked down at them and back up at her. Her face was etched with concern. Bella. The woman he was quite certain he was in love with and he wanted her. Now.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her back toward the office and into the elevator. Once the doors were open onto twenty five he pulled her to into his office and pushed her against the wall. His hands immediately gripped her waist as his lips crashed into hers.

Surprised, it took Bella a moment to realize what was going on, and only seconds to respond. Her arms wound up and across his shoulders, her hands fisting into his hair, bringing his closer. She moaned as he pulled her body flush with his, pressing his erection into her. Reaching down to the hem of her skirt he slid his hands up the fabric, bunching it around her waist as he picked her up by the ass and pressed her into the wall.

Instinctively Bella's legs wrapped around his waist and began sliding her heat across the bulge in his pants.

"Fuck, Bella!"

"Yes, fuck Bella," she moaned as she listened to the sound of his pants coming undone. His fingers roughly pulled her panties aside before slamming his full length into her in one stroke. Both cried out at the sensation, but Edward did not stop as he began to pound mercilessly into her. His hands dug into her ass as he slammed her further down onto him. Her screams of pleasure only spurred him on.

"Mine," he growled as his teeth nipped her neck."Tell me Bella. Tell me your mine."

"Oh, god," she whimpered as his words caused her to tighten around him. She could no longer form thought; she was too overcome with pleasure.

"Tell me!" he roared, pushing harder and faster into her. He was so close.

"Yours, all yours," she managed to whisper before screaming out his name as she fell over the edge, her insides clenching around his cock, milking him. Her name spilled from his lips as he emptied inside of her as his powerful orgasm took him.

Their breathing was heavy as his knees buckled and they slowly slid to the floor. He pressed his forehead against hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Outside the door Mrs. Cope sat with her mouth wide open and her cheeks flush as she stared at the closed door to Mr. Cullen's office. Never was there a time when she wanted to be Isabella Swan more than in the last five minutes.

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**

**Got any good music? Send me the names! In need of some new tunes...**


	14. Genesis Cognizance

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! **

**Special thanks to Blackjacklily who has helped guide me. Check out her mysterious story Amore Vietato!**

**So, 2 weeks between posts. I know, I know. However, I did post last week and it was for HWYDTM. For your reading pleasure I present Hate What You Do To Me Goodies! Yes, goodies. Bonus chapters, tid-bits, ect. Ever wonder what was going through Edward's mind during chapter 7 right before they went at it in the storage closet? Well now you can read it! And review! Let me know if it was any good or if you thought it was shit so i can try harder next time.**

**Also, I have decided to do a challenge for goodies. I would LOVE to reach 425 reviews after this chapter, but we will put the line at the wonderful number of 400. If HWYDTM reaches over 400 reviews before the next chapter is posted (1-2 weeks) I will do a bonus of YOUR picking.**

**Yes, your picking! All you have to do is tell me your thoughts, and when done let me know what scene you would like to see and from who's POV. Or, put your own request together. I know the first chapters were from Bella's, that was nessesary.**

**Whichever scene get the most votes will win and will be written and posted under Hate What You Do To Me Goodies, which can be accessed through my profile page.**

**Check out the group Neon Trees! I think half of their album Habits was written for HWYDTM! Songs that this is especially true are: Your Surrender, Love and Affection, In the Next Room (inspired first goody), Girls and Boys in School, and Animal.**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter. ****Hope you like!**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Genesis Cognizance**

The following day a companywide email was released reiterating the sexual harassment policy and its new zero tolerance. A reminder that all personnel were to be wearing their ID badges and not to let anyone enter who did not have one visible was also addressed. A security guard was also posted at the elevator.

Rumors were already spreading like wildfire regarding the email and the recently fired James Smith. People were trying to speculate what exactly James had done to get on the bad side of Edward Cullen and who James had been sexually harassing. Some had witnessed the fight between the two men from their office windows and the story of the fight spread, speculation as to the cause had many theories.

Oh, the beloved office scandal.

Tucked away in his office Emmett Cullen let out a loud laugh at an email that had been going on all day. Edward had begun copying Bella on company emails on Wednesday and today she had started responding. The email was between Emmett, Edward, Sam Uley, Ramsey from IT, and newly included Bella.

The tension in the emails was thick enough to cut with a knife as Bella put in her two cents, which differed from Edward's. They were arguing back and forth over the validity of an antiquated software. Bella argued that it was still considered one of the best despite its age, while Edward argued that newer was better. This in turn set Bella off on the company not needing to spend money on a system that did not work as well. Just because it was new did not make it better.

In the end Edward had begrudgingly agreed with help from Sam Uley. In the end it was made plainly aware that Bella knew her shit. If Emmett had been harboring any doubts about her abilities and knowledge, they were thoroughly squashed. Getting up, Emmett walked out of his office and down to Bella's.

"Hey, Em," she smiled as he entered her office and collapsed onto one of the leather chairs that sat in front of her desk. He smiled back and laughed at the stacks of binders that still occupied much of her desk space.

"Just checked my email. Way to go, Snarky!" Emmett exclaimed, reaching across the desk and high fiving her. "Man, Saturday is going to be so much fun."

"Saturday? What do you have going on Saturday?" she asked. Emmett stared back at her in disbelief. Shit! Edward was going to be in so much trouble.

"You're having dinner with Edward on Saturday, aren't you?" he asked tentatively, nervously shifting in the chair.

"Yes," she replied, eyeing him skeptically.

"Well, it's a family dinner, we do one once a month," Emmett pointed out. He watched as the blood drained from her face, her eyes wide. It took a moment for her features change to anger. _You are in deep shit, Edward_.

"Edward!" she screamed, standing from her desk and stomping to Edward's office. Pushing his door open she strode to his desk, stopping just short. Edward hung the phone up on the receiver and stared up at her.

"I was on the phone, Isabella, you should have knocked," he noted in a firm voice.

Bella glared at him. "What the hell is this about a FAMILY dinner on Saturday? I agreed to dinner with you, not a meeting with the Cullen Clan. Too early, Cullen."

Edward's eyes widened as he stared at her in shock before bolting from behind his desk to find Emmett. Knowing what was coming Emmett was leaning on Mrs. Cope's desk waiting for the fall out. "No!" Edward yelled upon finding his brother.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Dude, second Saturday of the month! It's the same EVERY month."

"Shit!"

"And it's your turn."

Edward's eyes grew wide. How could he forget? Bella was not going to be open to a family dinner.

"Mom and Dad are still out of town," Emmett pointed out with a grin. He loved making his brother squirm.

Edward's eyes snapped up to meet his younger brother's before turning towards Bella who was standing in the doorway of his office. "Every month we get together and have dinner. I'm hosting tomorrow and you already know everyone who will be there. It just me, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and they would all love for you to come. Will you please come?"

Bella eyed him for a moment as she thought it over before slowly nodding in consent.

"Were you looking forward to dinner alone with me?" he asked, a smirk forming on his lips. He watched as her face flushed a bit before nodding again. "Why don't I pick you up for lunch and then we can fix dinner together?"

"I can come over in the morning. I have some cookbooks I can bring and we can go over them and find a dish," she added while watching Edward move toward her. "From what I have learned you only have a few dishes up your sleeve or where you planning on making French toast?"

Edward smirked as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear. "You could come over tonight and I can show you my mad French toast skills in the morning while I feed you naked. Maybe even eat it off of you. Would you like that, baby?"

Bella stepped back and crossed her arms across her chest, an unimpressed look upon her face. "I'll see you in the morning, cookbooks in hand," she stated before turning and heading back into her office. The door swung to close, but not before Bella was able to wink at Edward and let out a laugh at the expression on his face.

"She has got you wrapped around her little fingers, bro," Emmett pointed out with a laugh before heading back to his office. Having Bella around was going to be a lot of fun.

Though Edward was unable to convince Bella to spend the night with him, stating that a full weekend together was a little too much too soon since she would be staying Saturday. That was a given. He did get her agree to come over at ten in the morning. That way they could look through her cookbooks and decide on a main dish, have lunch, and head to the grocery for any needed items before returning for relaxing and cooking.

Promptly at ten Bella knocked on his door, her bags of books and cloths weighing her down as she waited for him to answer. When he did she was nearly floored by his freshly showered appearance. His hair was wet and slightly darker in shade, almost brown, and he smelled… delicious.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, opening the door wide to let her by. "Perfect timing." Leaning down he placed a quick kiss on her lips before taking her bag full of cookbooks and heading down the hall to the kitchen. Bella stopped just outside the kitchen area and placed her bag on the couch.

"I was thinking pasta for dinner, maybe. I can cook pasta without killing it… I think. What are your thoughts?" He asked as he turned to see her standing next to the couch. Her navy scoop neck sweater dress hung to her every curve perfectly, black knee high boots had her standing taller making her legs look longer, her hair falling softly over her shoulders. He found himself having to restrain himself from tackling her.

"Actually," she started. "I was hoping you could help me with something first." She smiled, her eyes darkening slightly as she nibbled her lower lip.

"Anything," he replied, adjusting his growing problem, hidden by the counters.

"Well, you see, I was having a little trouble getting dressed this morning," she described as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small piece of cloth. Unfolding the cloth she held it up for him to see. "I just couldn't seem to get my panties on. Do you think you can help me?" she asked innocently, though she was nothing but.

Visibly she watched him swallow hard as his eyes darkened. "Bella, are you wearing anything under that dress?" he asked and watched as she smiled and shake her head. Edward gripped the edge of the counter, taking in a ragged breath. The small nod of her head was enough to make him so hard he was straining against the zipper of his pants. Bella had left her house, gotten in a taxi, and knocked on his door with nothing on underneath her dress.

She was standing not twenty feet in front of him, bare.

Fuck.

Bella watched Edward as he processed this information, her body buzzed in excitement. When his head lifted her body tightened as the fire from his dark hooded gaze pierced through her body, igniting her. Slowly he made his way around the island, stalking her. He was predatory and inside she squealed in delight at the ways he would take her.

"That was a naughty thing to do, Bella. Naughty girls get punished," he warned his voice rough from his desire. "I think you need to bend over the couch so I can punish you." His breathing was accelerated and she found hers racing to meet his. The fire in her belly exploded at his words, her eyes wide, lips slightly parted.

Obediently she turned around and bent forward, resting her elbows on the back of the couch. Looking over her shoulder she could see Edward behind her, stroking her backside through the cloth of her dress. His hands moved down to caress her thighs before slipping underneath the soft cotton and slowly raising the hem up and over her ass.

"Fuck," he gasped as he looked appreciatively at her naked back side. "Such a naughty girl, Isabella. What if you had tripped? Any men around would have seen this." His hand rubbed against her soft flesh. His hand disappeared from her skin momentarily before his open hand collided with her exposed skin.

Bella cried out at the sting of his hand, it hurt slightly but she liked it and she loved the sounds emanating from Edward. "This is for my eyes only. My touch only," he explained, his hand returning, smacking her folds. "Tell me you understand, Isabella."

"Ye…yes," she stammered. "For you, only for you." She was panting heavily as his hand came down again for a third time before she heard his zipper slide down. A moment later she could feel him line up with her entrance before slamming hard into her warm center.

"Fuck, baby," he cursed as he continued his onslaught. Her hips pushed back to meet his as he slid in and out of her hot, wet core. The passion, the need, was too great and neither was going to last much longer.

After a few minutes of thrusting Edward could feel Bella's walls tighten around him as her insides began milking him. His thrusts became harder, more desperate, as he worked to push her over the edge. His name escaped her lips as she cried out and it was too much, sending him over the edge as well.

Both weak kneed, they collapsed onto the wood floors as they caught their breath. "Be the death of me," Edward mumbled, pulling her closer and burying his nose in her hair.

After cleaning up the couple perused the multiple cook books, going back and forth over the different options. Edward explained that they were only in charge of the main dish and a side. Jasper and Alice were in charge of desert, while Emmett and Rosalie would bring a side dish. After a few horrible combinations side dish had become widely known as 'salad'.

Edward was still leaning toward the pasta idea, while Bella argued that they were not cooking spaghetti for his family. In the end the compromise came in the form of Chicken Parmesan, a not too difficult dish that, to Bella's chagrin, did include spaghetti.

"See, we can compromise," he observed as he kissed the top of her head.

Heading out the door the couple headed to a local bistro for some quick lunch before heading to the grocer for the dinners needed items. Being that the main dish was pasta related, garlic bread became the side of choice and was thus added to the cart.

Fully stocked and two hours later they returned to Edward's apartment and unloaded the groceries into his fairly bare fridge. Bella attempted to explain in how they would make dinner, but it seemed to fly right over Edward's level of cooking expertise.

Settling in the great room Bella popped in the first disc of season one of Supernatural, a series she had told Edward about. Excited to cuddle on the couch Bella slipped her boots off and plopped down next to him, controller in hand. She smiled at him and the 'it' factor that the moment, and for that matter the day, had. Leaning forward she lightly pressed her lips to his, her fingers stroking along his jaw. Moving away she noticed his eyes alight, a slight crocked grin on his face. Pressing play they settled in, getting to know the Winchester brothers and each other.

Three episodes later they returned to the kitchen and began prepping for dinner. Talking while they worked Bella learned that Emmett was only younger than Edward by fifteen months. Alice bounced into the family three years later and continued bouncing to this day. Bella told Edward about growing up in Phoenix with her mother and in high school when she moved to the green rainy town of Forks, Washington. While she had enjoyed her time with her father, she was happy to return to Phoenix for college.

"How in the hell do you go from Phoenix to Chicago?" he asked, astounded at how she handled such a drastic climate change.

Shrugging her shoulders she explained that lots of layers and not driving is what got her through the snowy winters, adding that cuddling could foreseeable added to the list.

"Snuggling as well?" Edward asked.

"I suppose."

"Then I look forward to cuddling and snuggling with you this winter."

"You don't think we will kill each other by then?" she questioned, a smile playing on her lips as she flipped the chicken in the frying pan. Edward's fingers ghosted her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"No, but I think I will love you by then," he declared, his eyes searching hers for some reaction.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she stared at him, unable to move. The smell of chicken becoming too far done and pulling her attention back to the pan.

"Too much?" he asked, his body tensing for her reaction as his fingers traced up and down her arm.

Bella considered it for a moment. While part of her still had trouble completely letting go and being free around him if her dreams were any indication along the blooming warmth in her chest when she thought of him, the answer was simple. "No."

At six sharp a knock sounded the arrival of their dinner guests. Emmett and Rosalie presented the side item, a.k.a. salad, as they placed it on the kitchen counter. Bella and Rosalie hugged while Edward pulled a beer out for Emmett. A few minutes later the smallest and youngest of the Cullen's entered, Jasper in tow.

After greetings rounded the group they settled around the great room. Bella and Edward worked in the kitchen to finish dinner, but still part of the conversation.

"So, Jasper, when did you make your way to the windy city?" Rosalie asked. The attention of everyone switched over to the now nervous Texan.

"About two years ago," he replied, swallowing nervously. Rosalie was not one to be trifled with.

"What? Couldn't look your girls up?"

"Aw, darlin', you know it wasn't like that. I tried, honest. But you lovely ladies were not in the phone book," he explained.

"Likely story, cowboy," Rosalie argued.

"Would anyone like some wine with dinner?" Edward asked. Mostly there were yes's and only few no's from the crowd.

"I have a great idea for a drink. Why don't we share, Bella?" Alice said as she entered the kitchen and began digging through the fridge for the needed ingredients.

"Um, ok," she agreed, wondering what kind of concoction the small woman was going to come up with and that was better than wine.

A few moments later Alice handed her a glass filled with a dark pink liquid. Sniffing the concoction she found it to have a sweet smell. Tipping the glass back she allowed the liquid to flow into her mouth and was surprised by the sweet, tart, yet tame flavor.

"Wow, this is great, Alice. Is there any alcohol?" she asked, taking another sip of the sweet nectar.

"Nope. Virgin," Alice responded.

"Then why are we drinking it?"

"Come on, Bella! Just drink it with me please," Alice begged.

"Fine," Bella conceded, returning her attention to the main course.

Stuffing the chicken parmesan in the oven, Bella joined the group in the living room. Unfortunately for Jasper the topic of his non communication was still being argued.

"I even emailed you about six months ago," Rosalie snapped. "That was April, this is September."

"I know," he responded.

"Not cool, Jazz," Bella added as she leaned against the side of the couch.

"So, this dinner thing is every month?" Rosalie asked. Jasper breathed a sigh of relief as the attention to him was diverted and placed on the Cullen siblings.

"Second weekend of every month, with the exception of Thanksgiving. Pretty late in the month this time, the thirteenth," Edward noted.

"Wait," Jasper interrupted. "The thirteenth? Of September?'

"Yes. Why?" Edward asked as he eyed Jasper curiously. Jasper's lips quirked as he turned his attention to Bella.

"Well, well, Bells," Jasper boasted, a knowing smirk forming. Bella's eyes grew wide as the sly smile on Jasper's face spread.

"We did it yesterday, Jazz. I wouldn't antagonize her. She isn't the shy Bella you knew," Rosalie warned knowing where Jasper was headed. He did not know Bella as she was now and was unaware of what he would unleash.

"I can handle myself, thanks Rose," Jasper assured, his smile never wavering. "So, Bells, the big..."

"Shut you damn mouth, Jasper Lee Whitlock, or I swear to god I will make sure that you cannot reproduce," Bella seethed, her icy glared trained on him.

Jasper's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the furious brunette in front of him. "Jesus Christ, Rosalie! Does Charlie know what you've done with his little girl?'

Edward looked between Jasper and Bella, then to Rosalie. Was Charlie her dad? Just what was going on between the three he did not know? There was obviously some big secret about his girlfriend and he was now sparked with curiosity as to what she did not want known.

Rosalie smiled wide. "Yep. I got the Charlie Swan seal of approval. He feels much better about her being in Chicago now."

Jasper turned back to Bella. "Nice threat, Bella… I'd like to talk to you more about that later… but it will come out."

"I'm warning you, Jasper," Bella roared.

Jasper leaned in closer, his grin lighting up his face. "Warn away, darlin'. Ain't gonna change the fact that you turned thirty today."

"JASPER!" she screeched, Edward's arms wrapping around her before she was able to lunge at him.

"Easy, baby," he whispered in her ear, holding her as she fought against him. It was futile, he was too strong.

"Birthday? So, that's why I baked a cake for dessert," Alice chirped, clapping her hands together in excitement. Everyone turned to look at the pixie woman, the brothers simply rolled their eyes. Their little sister had always had a sixth sense, and it was seldom wrong. "You owe me twenty bucks, Em!"

Emmett groaned. "No fair! Jasper probably told you."

"I only remembered a minute ok," Jasper pointed out.

"Haven't you learned not to bet against Alice?" Edward asked in astonishment as his younger brother paid his sister. It had always been like this.

"I thought it was a sure bet! " Emmett exclaimed. "I mean, what are the odds that the only person here that I don't know their birthday was having theirs today?"

"Alright, no more talk about birthdays!" Bella shouted, quieting the room.

Edward kissed the top of her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like to celebrate my birthday and this one is worse. I'm officially thirty," she murmured.

Edward smiled and placed his lips against hers. Pulling back he licked his lips. "Mmm, sweet. Well, we will just have to celebrate later, once everyone is gone," he whispered.

" What are you drinking?" Rosalie asked, noticing that Bella did not have a wine glass, but a tall one.

Lifting the glass from the end table she showed the contents. "Alice made it. Some sort of fruity concoction."

"Better watch it, Bells, she's known for dumping in the booze like there's no tomorrow!" Emmett boomed.

"She said it was virgin," she noted.

All good humor flew out of the room at her words as Edward and Emmett turned to stare at their sister. Alice stood and stared back at them not giving anything away.

"So, we moved the wedding this week. Instead of April we're getting married in October," Alice announced.

"And why is that?" Edward questioned.

"Well," Jasper began, moving to stand with his arm around Alice, smile lighting up his face as he looked down at her. "That is because baby Whitlock is due to join us on April 26th."

"What?" Edward and Emmett yelled in unison.

"We're having a baby!" Alice squealed as she jumped up and down. A moment later she was in the air as Emmett picked her up and twirled her around.

"But you're my baby sister, you can't be a mommy," Emmett declared as he set her back down on the ground.

"I'm twenty nine, Em! Besides, mom and dad have been dying for grandkids and you two aren't doing your duty!"

"You are the only one who has been in a relationship for more than a month lately," Edward pointed out as he hugged his sister to him. "Congrats, brat. You'll make a great mommy."

"Thank you, Edward. I know you'll make a great daddy, too."

"I don't think Bella is ready for that step just yet," Edward pointed out and looked to Bella who was shaking her head in agreement. The new relationship was quite enough for now.

A few minutes later the timer dinged signaling that dinner was ready. Gathering everything they all headed to the dining room and lay the spread of food out on the table. Conversation flowed as food was passed, and the mood of the room remained light as they ate and laughed. As the main course finished up Edward began gathering plates, stopping Bella when she tried to help, and enrolled Jasper instead.

Jasper followed Edward into the kitchen, his arms full of dishes. Edward took them from his hands and began rinsing them off before placing them in the dishwasher. This was the moment Jasper had been waiting for. Taking a deep breath he let it out again before speaking.

"So, you and Bella?"

Edward stopped rinsing to look at his soon to be brother, trying to assess where he was going with this. "Yes. It's still new," he replied.

"She's a special girl, don't fuck it up,"

Edward shut the water off and turned to Jasper. "Alright, doc, spit it out."

"You have to look at your track record. Edward, you were fucking anything with legs when I met you."

"You know why. That was right after Tanya and I broke up. I was pretty fucked up back then after all the shit I learned. In a way I felt I was getting back at her, but that is long over. When was the last time I went on a date before Bella? Do you even remember the last time I mentioned a woman's name that was not a family member or worked for me?"

"I know, I know. Just… Bella's a great woman; I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"Jasper, I have never in my life fought for a woman before. Every day I fight with and for Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"Until a little over a week ago she was still hated me."

"What?" Jasper asked, astounded. He couldn't recall a woman who didn't love Edward.

"We've had years of misunderstandings and boardroom fights along with an attraction that could light the whole damn city. And I have to admit this conversation with you is a bit awkward seeing as you not only dated her, but lived with her, and I don't even want to think about what went on between you two behind closed doors because it just pisses me the fuck off." Edward explained as he seethed.

Jasper held his hands up in surrender. "Just… treat her well, ok?"

"Done," Edward grunted as he dried his hands off and threw the towel on the sink. The pair headed back to finish out dinner.

Bella's protestation of candles on the dessert cake won out due to threat of dismemberment. This threat also covered singing, though Emmett did get a verse out before she punched him in the arm and Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head.

Eventually the evening wound down, the group got up and said their goodbyes. Alice was still trying to convince Bella to go shopping as Jasper tugged her out the door. Another crisis averted. Bella did agree to lunch one day soon, but there was a definite no to the shopping.

Rosalie confirmed plans for pizza, ice cream, and season four of Supernatural for Sunday night. The idea of giving Bella back to Rosalie as early as Sunday night did not make Edward happy. She was his.

"Soooo, we're alone," Bella observed as Edward wrapped her up in his arms.

"It would appear so," he agreed. "I think it's time I took you to bed and gave you your birthday gift."

Bella looked up at him in surprise. "And what is that?"

Edward's eyes darkened as he looked into her eyes. "I was curious as to how many times I could make you cum in an hour."

"Oh."

Edward grabbed her ass as he lifted her off her feet and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Throwing her down on the bed he quickly ripped his shirt off before thrusting her sweater dress up and over her head, landing on the floor next to his shirt. It was shortly followed by her bra and panties as he began nipping and sucking her breasts while his fingers explored her quickly wetting entrance. Slowly he slipped one finger in, and then added another. His fingers thrust in and out, curling at the end and hitting her sweet spot. A moment later Bella's body stiffened before crying out, falling over the peak.

"One down, nine to go," Edward declared before his head dipped between her thighs, his lips finding hers.

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**Remember, I would LOVE to reach 425 reviews after this chapter, but we will put the line at the wonderful number of 400. If HWYDTM reaches over 400 reviews before the next chapter is posted (1-2 weeks) I will do a bonus of YOUR picking. **

**Yes, your picking! All you have to do is tell me your thoughts, and when done let me know what scene you would like to see and from who's POV. Or, put your own request together. Whichever scene gets the most votes wins and will be written and posted under Hate What You Do To Me Goodies.**

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**

**Got any good music? Send me the names! In need of some new tunes...**


	15. Relocation Allocation

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys.**

**Hello! and welcome to Hate What You Do To Me! **

**Special thanks to Pinkindeed! Thank you for talking to me and keeping my brain moving. You are such fun to talk with and have helped me more than you know. Thank you! **

**I'm sure you all have noticed a slow down in posts. It was bound to happen, i just can't keep up that pace anymore, especially since the chapters are growing in length.**

**Check out the group Neon Trees! I think half of their album Habits was written for HWYDTM! Songs that this is especially true are: Your Surrender, Love and Affection, In the Next Room (inspired first goody), Girls and Boys in School, and Animal.**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter. ****Hope you like!**

**Happy reading! and reviewing! :)**

**Falling...asleep...must...post!**

**

* * *

**

**Relocation Allocation**

Bella collapsed onto Edward's chest, her head resting on his shoulder, panting as sweat rolled down her skin. Her fingers slid down his arm, too spent to keep them up. Edward's fingers smoothed her hair, his other hand resting on her hip as he struggled for breath. A few minutes rest allowed them to recover and move again.

"Wow," Bella grunted as she leaned back slightly on Edward's lap. "If you keep that up, Mr. Cullen, I may never leave."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that, Miss Swan," Edward purred as he nuzzled her neck, placing soft kisses as he went.

"I mean I may never leave because I won't be able to walk," she clarified, nipping his jaw, earning a groan in response.

"I still like the sound of you staying. In fact I think I am going to kidnap you and keep you again tonight," Edward declared.

"Didn't you learn last weekend, Edward? Sunday is girl's night, promptly beginning at five."

On cue Bella's phone began ringing. Struggling to reach it from the position that they were in on the couch, she managed to grab it to find a text message. Opening it she laughed before handing the phone over to Edward. "It's for you."

Taking the phone he looked at the screen and laughed, unable to contain himself.

**Get your cock out of my girl, Cullen, and bring her home right now or I will come over there and pry her off. She's late. – RH**

"Guess I better get you home. I have a feeling Rosalie is true to her word," he observed as he stood up, picking them both up off of the couch. Bella let out a small squeak in the process. "Did you just squeak?"

Bella's face flushed slightly as she nodded her head, her lower lip between her teeth. "Oh, I don't know if I can let you go if you continue to be cute like that. Isabella Swan, hard ass by day, cute sex goddess by night."

Bella smacked his arm, her eyes thinning to slits as she glared at him. "Ass."

"Ah, there's my girl," he chuckled as he entered the bathroom and set her down. The two grabbed a quick shower to clean off and dressed quickly before another message from Rosalie came, this time stating she was at the door.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the curb outside of Bella's apartment. "Well, Mr. Cullen, I had a wonderful weekend and I will see you in the morning."

Edward leaned forward, his lips lightly touching hers. "Sweet dreams, Miss Swan," he replied as he placed another kiss on her lips. As he began to pull away Bella deepened the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck and up into his hair, tugging on it. He groaned in appreciation, his fingers lightly stroking the soft skin of her cheek.

"Love, you better go upstairs before I drag you back to my place," he urged, kissing her one last time before reaching across and opening the door for her. "I'll see you in the morning, Isabella."

"Good night, Edward."

With that she exited the car and headed up the steps, digging for her keys. There was no need, Rosalie had heard her shuffling and swung the door open.

"Bout time you got here, Swan!" Rosalie roared as Bella closed the door. "You're half an hour late. I told him to get your ass back here by five."

"Sorry, sorry. Had to shower first. Trust me, better for both of us," Bella assured before throwing her arms around Rosalie. "Missed you."

"Aw, missed you too, you little shit," Rosalie laughed as she hugged her best friend. "Go get changed. You've kept the Winchester's waiting. You left DEAN waiting! How could you?"

"I was a little distracted. He's a very distracting man, if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, trust me, I've noticed the effect he has on you. That 'never' of yours flew right out the window as soon as his hands touched your skin. I've only seen you a couple times over the last two weeks."

"Hey, no laying it all on me. You were at Emmett's just as much," Bella pointed out, poking Rosalie in the sides.

"Well, look at him! He's hard to say 'no' to when he gives you those puppy dog eyes. And that body? Oh. My. God!"

"You are so gone," Bella noted as she shook her head.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Pot, this is Kettle calling with your wake up call."

"We've only been together for two weeks."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…" Bella began. "Ok, so I will admit I am sure I like him, he likes me, and I'm liking the idea of more with him."

"Oh, wow. Bella Swan wants more with Edward Fucking Cullen. What is the world coming too?" Rosalie asked in mock shock.

"Oh, shut it you."

"Go change. You have five minutes, no more," she dictated. "I'll get the pizza ordered."

With that Rosalie smacked Bella on the ass to get her moving. Walking into her bedroom she quickly threw her clothes off and into the laundry hamper before throwing on her favorite sweat pants, t-shirt, and fuzzy socks then heading back to the living room.

Rosalie was still on the phone with the pizza place so Bella headed over to the stereo next to the TV and searched for a song to start the night off with on Rosalie's iPod. Finding the perfect song to get their night started she cranked up the volume as the catchy tune began to resonate around the room. An ex of Rosalie's found the song and they became addicted to the high energy song.

_Here you go way to fast, don't slow down you're gonna crash, she should watch watch your step don't look out you're gonna break your neck, so shut, shut your mouth, cause I'm not listening anyhow,_

Rosalie put the phone down and began bouncing around the room with Bella. Both adamantly acting out the words and singing as they danced around the living room.

_I've had enough, enough of you, enough to last a life time through, so what what do you want from me, I got no words of sympathy, and if I go around with you, you know that I'll get messed up too with you. With you._

Oblivious neither noticed that they were no longer alone causing Bella to scream out when she noticed the male figure leaning in the entry way.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, her heart pounding from surprise. Rosalie shot daggers as she went to turn the volume down.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her as he eyed her 'girl night' attire, his crooked smile lighting up his face. "Please don't stop on account of me. I'm quite enjoying myself."

"You're impeding on my time, Cullen," Rosalie vented, folding her arms across her chest. Seriously. Didn't he get it that Sunday was girl's night yet? No men allowed. Rosalie had been craving Bella time all week. Ever since they both started working again, this time at different companies, and both met men, it made their time together all the more precious.

"Sorry, Rosalie," he apologized. "Bella left her bag in my car and so I brought it back."

"Oh! Thank you!" Bella exclaimed as she walked over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. She blushed as she released him, picking up the bag that was beside him and placing it beside her bedroom door.

"Well, my duty here is done. Ladies," he said with a nod.

"Edward," Rosalie replied.

"Oh, one more thing," he began, his eyes narrowing as his grin turned to a snarl. "Lock. Your. Door! Jesus Christ, Bella! This is Chicago, not Forks! Anyone could walk in! I could have been a murderer and you two were dancing around and didn't even notice I came in!"

Bella's eyes grew wide as he vented, he was right. In all the commotion she had forgotten to lock the door. She looked over to Rosalie who was even stunned to reserved silence by his outburst. Turning back to Edward she smoothed the lines in his forehead, surprising him.

"You're right, baby. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Edward's lips crashed down on hers as he pulled her as close as possible. "I can't stomach the thought of something happening to you."

He rested his forehead against hers for a moment before pulling away. "And I know Emmett would be devastated if anything ever happened to you. So, please, be safe. Both of you," he pleaded.

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. It didn't happen often that they forgot to lock the door, but at the mention of Emmett being in pain Rosalie vowed to make sure it never happened again. Boy she was falling hard for the big oaf.

Bella escorted Edward back to the entry and kissed him goodbye before shutting the door and locking both the door and the deadbolt along with the chain and the second deadbolt. After she was completed she heard his footsteps move away from the door and down the hall.

"Ok, now that he's gone and the door is locked," Rosalie began as she stepped back over to the stereo. "Let's get this night started!"

They danced through the song twice, freeing them from the tension from moments before hand when they heard the doorbell signaling that the pizza was there. Getting plates from the kitchen, Bella then grabbed some sodas and napkins, setting them on the coffee table as Rosalie opened the box and dished out the pizza.

Before plugging in the first disc of season four of Supernatural the women stuck in a disk from season three. This disc contained one of the most hysterical episodes of all; 'Mystery Spot'. It should not be funny with Dean dying that many times. He was way too hot to go out many of the ways they depicted. Well, he was way too hot to die period. After fast forwarding through the slower parts to the montage of death they were rolling on the floor with laughter.

Two episodes in and it was time for ice cream. Another two episodes later and it was time for bed. Rosalie settled into bed, her thoughts were of Emmett and his question. They had been together for two wonderful months, but his question brought many things to light. She had so needed this night with Bella, some semblance of normal.

Bella was her rock; they had been together through thick and thin over the last eleven years. First loves, heartbreak, assholes, college, moving to a city unknown and finding jobs together despite their different majors. With the exception of the year Bella had lived with Jasper they had been roommates since the day they met freshman year. They knew each other in and out and had a rhythm living together.

But times were changing.

Rosalie had to admit she was head over heels for Emmett. He was funny, sweet, said whatever he was thinking, and they had a lot in common. Plus it didn't hurt that he was built.

But moving in together?

Was she ready to take that step? With Emmett? Was she ready to leave Bella and the sanctuary that their friendship held?

She knew their friendship would not be in jeopardy if she did move, but it wouldn't be the same. Of that she was certain. Perhaps if they kept girls night it could work.

Plus there was Edward. Bella was spending a lot of time with him even though their relationship was still so new. Not only did she spend all day at work with him, but they had spent four of last eight nights together. Despite Bella's protest she could see her best friend was over the moon for him, even if she couldn't admit it to herself yet.

It was obvious to everyone that Edward only had eyes for Bella.

Then again, if they both ended up marrying the Cullen boys they would be sisters. With that thought Rosalie drifted off to sleep, dreaming of family dinners, sitting side by side with her best friend and sister.

Shelly Cope sat at her desk, snacking on some crackers as she completed a spreadsheet detailing the figures of a company her bosses were thinking of buying. As she popped another cracker in her mouth the CEO, Mr. Cullen, and the Vice President, Miss Swan, both stepped out of their offices with coats in hand. She watched as Miss Swan, or Bella as she preferred, pulled on Mr. Cullen's coat, bringing his lips down to hers. The smile on his face was almost to dazzling to look at.

It had been over four weeks since Shelly had started at Cullen Enterprises as the new assistant to the CEO, Edward Cullen, Senior Vice President, Emmett Cullen, and newly appointed Vice President, Isabella Swan. In that time frame she had stopped bringing books to read during lunch. Her romance novels paled in comparison to the real life drama that unfolded daily between the handsome Edward Cullen and his feisty VP Isabella Swan.

During her first week she noticed that there was something going on between the CEO and the woman who did not even know she was VP. Inwardly she chuckled as she remembered the first day she met the small brunette. Much like many of the employees, she was shocked that an assistant would be promoted to such a high position in the company. The rumors circulating about the couple only gained strength when that Thursday an employee was fired and then in a fist fight with the CEO, the VP as witness.

Though curious she refused to facilitate the rumors. Not that she would ever mention it. She much enjoyed her voyeuristic abilities at Cullen Enterprises. Every day she lived vicariously through Isabella Swan. She could write her own romance novel based off of the couple; 'Bella and the Beast'.

It was a working title.

She rather liked working for the power couple. While Mr. Cullen was demanding and charismatic, not to mention rather enjoyable to look at, Miss Swan was also demanding, but generally interested in her on a personal level. This stuck a cord with her and became more thoroughly devoted to her new boss. She truly became her new boss last week when they offered her the position as an employee and no longer a temp.

Hello benefits!

She admired Bella in many ways, one of them being that she had taken a temp job after her VP status at Newton's. Most would consider it beneath them, but to Isabella Swan it was a check that she had earned rather than one given to her.

That is why when she watched them walk in together and leave together every day she smiled at them genuinely and kept her witnessing to herself.

Mr. Cullen was very attentive and affectionate to Miss Swan. The way he looked at her could not be described in words. Slowly but steadily she watched as Miss Swan reciprocated. Slipping her hand into his one day as they left for lunch, he was so adorable in his surprise by her gesture, his smile was dazzling. That was the 'click', after that there was no stopping her progress and they were comfortable with expressing their feeling for each other physically.

At least once every other day she was frightened out of 'the zone' by an office door slamming open and a fight commencing. As much as they seemed to love each other they loved to fight just as much.

Oh the arguments they had.

It was a good thing that their floor had so few people on it. The rumors would be all over the paper if there were more people. Though Mrs. Cope was happy, she didn't want to share the front row seat she had to their showdown, with the exception of Emmett and Angela. They were quite incredible to witness.

Life was so much better than her novels. Ah, to be Isabella Swan for a day.

The doors would swing open, both yelling at the same time in order to get their point across, neither listening to the other. Nasty words, nasty looks, wild gestures, and then the inevitable explosion. Mr. Cullen would suddenly tackle Miss Swan in a flurry of kisses and gropes before stumbling behind closed doors.

She could only fantasize after that, but from the sounds she heard she was sure her fantasy could not live up to reality.

Earlier in the week she mentioned to Bella that she lived through her. It took a moment for her to catch the meaning and when she did Bella's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

Getting up and going to the break room she pulled out her lunch and heated it up. After eating she returned to her desk, eagerly awaiting the next chapter of her live novel to unfold.

Edward and Bella pulled their coats on as they headed for the elevator. Bella stopped at Angela's desk and set a mason jar down next to her.

"What's this?" Angela asked as she looked at the dark red substance inside.

"I meant to give it to you this morning. We went for a drive this weekend and wandered out into the country. There was this small town and we stopped into the little grocery store for some snacks. Anyway, they had a small area sectioned off for local foods. It was all preserves, breads, all sorts of things. So, this is homemade strawberry jam for your PB & J obsession," Bella explained.

"Oh, wow. Thanks! It looks yummy. I can't wait to try it!" she exclaimed. "What car did you take?"

"The Aston Martin."

"How many times did you get pulled over?" she questioned as she turned to look at Edward. His cold stare was all she received in return.

"We got pulled over twice. How did you know?"

"Because every time he takes out the Aston Martin he gets pulled over," Angela stated, not swayed by Mr. Cullen's cold looks. It was a bit of a sore subject. He'd received more than one speeding ticket in the last year while driving the limited sports car.

"I can see that. One cop pulled us over just so he could find out what kind of car it was," Bella laughed as she grabbed Edward's had and stepped toward the elevator. She caressed the still pouting Edward's hand while they waited for Emmett and the elevator. Just as the elevator pinged Emmett came around the corner and the three entered. Stepping out of the building the small group headed toward a nearby deli for lunch.

"It's getting cold already," Bella noted, a shiver running through her body as they stood at a traffic light. Edward stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush with him, his lips pressing against her hair.

"Missing that Arizona heat about now?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but I have gotten used to Chicago winters," she replied with a sigh. "You can help keep me warm."

"Mmm, I like that," he assured, rubbing her arms before slipping his hand in hers and crossing the street.

"You two are getting to Mom and Dad level of gross affection," Emmett complained.

"You didn't have to come," Edward lectured, glaring at his brother. Emmett was taking away from precious Bella time during the work day. He was ecstatic that she was spending at least three nights a week with him, but always hated to take her home by five in the evening on Sunday. Truly he feared the wrath of Rosalie if Bella was not returned on time.

"I'm good. It's just fun to give you two shit," Emmett explained, a grin spreading on his face.

"Thanks, Em, love you to," Bella snapped with a roll of her eyes.

"Whoa, Bells! What crawled up your ass today?" Emmett asked as they sat down at a table, the hostess handing them menus as they took off their coats.

"Sorry, Em. Just cranky today," she sighed before perusing the menu. The chicken pesto Panini caught her eye and her stomach, deciding for her.

"Then you need to tell him to stop fucking you earlier so you can get to sleep."

"Emmett!" Edward and Bella shouted at the same time. Edward using his name as a curse word, Bella as an embarrassed cry.

After placing their order they fell into conversation, mostly about Alice and Jasper's upcoming nuptials that weekend. Alice was aflutter in her flurry to finish everything in time. Luckily she had already picked everything out, leaving the challenge of simply upping the date. This was easier said than done, but she had managed to accomplish the feat in record time and was just completing the finer details.

Their meal arrived and as Bella looked at her sandwich and it no longer held any appeal to her. Chocolate was sounding mighty nice though. _Stupid PMS._ She took a bite and grimaced before setting it back down. The guys were already deep in their food while she began to pick at her sandwich.

"You ok, love?" Edward asked, concerned when he noticed she was not eating.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…the pesto tastes… sour somehow. It's probably fine, I'm just not feeling it anymore," she explained.

"Want some of mine?" he asked, offering her his roast beef on cibatta and fries. Leaning over she took a bite of the roast beef and nearly moaned at the taste. That was what she should have ordered.

"God, that's good."

"To be honest yours doesn't look at that appealing," Edward revealed.

"I know," she agreed, stealing a fry and nibbling on the end. Edward took a bite and offered her another, which she readily accepted. "So, Em," she began a few minutes later when it was Edward's turn. "I've been curious about something."

"Shoot."

"If you had never seen me before how did you name me Hottie VP?" she asked.

Suddenly Edward started to cough, choking on the sandwich. Bella reached over and began patting his back to help clear his airways. His eyes were watering as he chugged the glass of water in front of him.

"Um, Bells, I didn't name you Hottie VP," Emmett admitted.

"What? But you name everyone," she pointed out.

"But I didn't name you that. I gave you Snarky Assistant."

"Then who gave me that name?"

Emmett stared across the table at his brother who was glaring at him. A smile crept on his face. "Edward did."

Bella's head swung around to look at her, now resigned, boyfriend. Edward had named her Hottie VP?

"I'd never met you before, how would I know you were a hottie?" Emmett questioned.

"That was exactly my thinking," she admitted before turning back to Edward. "You named me?"

Edward sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Our first meeting after you were made VP. I was so pissed off and worked up when I came back to the office. When Em came around and asked what was wrong…"

"All he could say was 'Hottie VP. Fucking fighting with me. Me! Fucking Hottie VP. What the fuck does she know?' It was quite a scene," Emmett revealed with a laugh. "I couldn't believe some chick had done that to him. He was totally off his rocker. We could tell every time he'd been in a meeting with Newton's and we'd ask him how Hottie VP was doing. He shot us icy glares much like that one."

"Ok, you can shut up now, Em," Edward asserted.

"What? Don't want her to know how much you wanted her even then?" he asked then turned back to Bella. "Besides the talking back to him, he was pissed that you talked to his trouser snake when the bitch hadn't gotten him up in months."

"Enough!" Edward bellowed, glaring at his younger brother. Emmett stared at Edward for a moment, assessing his mood. He so wanted to tell Bella everything about the aftermath of their encounters, but he could see he had pushed Edward to the limit.

"So… how 'bout those Cubbies?" he asked, causing Bella to burst out laughing at his awkward topic change. Even Edward cracked a smile.

The conversation turned and flowed for the rest of the meal. After returning to the office the rest of the afternoon flew by with meetings taking up much of the remainder of the day. At five after six Edward collected Bella from her office and they headed back to his place. During the ride he thought about what little Bella had brought with her. Over the last month little by little her items had stayed at his place.

Not that he was complaining, oh no. He wanted her there, in his home, sharing the large space. He had hinted to her about moving in, but in some ways she was still a bit skittish about the whole idea and he knew the leaving Rosalie would not be easy for her. Though he also knew Emmett and Rosalie were talking about moving in together.

Tired from a long day they made dinner together and cuddled on the couch. By nine thirty both were having difficulty keeping their eyes open and they decided to head to bed. They entered the bathroom and started brushing their teeth, getting ready for bed. Edward finished first and he found himself staring at Bella in the mirror.

She looked perfect. Her hair was disheveled and thrown up into some half bun concoction on her head. She had borrowed one of his t-shirts, her legs fully exposed, and he had trouble not tackling her when she wore them.

Bella was gorgeous, smart, sassy, funny, sweet, hard working… the list was endless. She had completely enraptured him from the moment she smiled at him with a lime between her teeth that night at Eclipse. In that moment his view of her changed, his infatuation changed. In that moment she was not Isabella Swan, Hottie VP, she was Bella; twenty nine year old single woman having fun at a bar, letting loose with thirty three year old Edward.

Their road had been hard, but he finally reached her through the walls she had created and everyday had become an adventure. There was never a dull moment with Bella, she was always surprising him.

Stepping up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush to him. His nose nuzzled her air as her fingers traced circles up and down his forearms. She fit so perfectly in every aspect of his life. She was everything. He was only one half of a whole. As they stood in the bathroom, eyes locked in the mirror, he had to tell her what she meant to him.

To hell with the fear of scaring her away, he had to tell her. Tell her it was only, and would only ever be, her. Bella. His Hottie VP.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and nuzzled her one last time. Opening them he found her staring at him and his head dipped quickly to kiss her neck before meeting her eyes again.

"I love you," he vowed as he watched her eyes grow wide and her lips part as she took in a sharp breath.

Renee Dwyer returned home and hoped out of her car to retrieve the mail. She had been expecting a package from her daughter, Bella, all week long and she was bursting with curiosity to see what it was. Pulling a large manila envelope out she peered at the address; Chicago. Tearing off the end she pulled a sheet of paper out.

_Mom,_

_To satiate your motherly curiosity, enclosed are some pictures of my boyfriend, Edward. _

_Thanksgiving is just around the corner. Would you be willing to come to Chicago? I've also asked Charlie. Let me know._

_I Love you!_

_Bella_

Inside the envelope Renee found two magazines, The Chicago Business Journal and Chicago Monthly. On the front cover of Chicago Monthly there was a close up of a beautiful man with bronze colored hair and vibrant green eyes. He was Chicago's most eligible bachelor. On The Chicago Business Journal the same man stood, the view from the waist up. The article focused on Chicago's fastest growing companies. Cullen Enterprises was on the top for five years running. Looking closer she found the name of the beautiful man; Edward Cullen. Her daughter's boyfriend.

_Oh my!_

* * *

**Please please i beg of you! Review! **

**Great story to check out; Beautiful Girl 'Cailin Alainn' by Pinkindeed. Sweet, sweet story, and has an Irish accented Kiltward! Yummy!**

**The song that Rosalie and Bella are dancing to is Crash by Matt Willis.**

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**

**Got any good music? Send me the names! In need of some new tunes...**


	16. Efflorescense

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys.**

**Special thanks to Pinkindeed! Only awesome people have playlists in the thousands and can look through hideous homes I find while still finding time to knit like there is no tomorrow. Thanks for sharing and just being a great person to talk too. Thank you! To quote the movie Two Weeks Notice ****George Wade**: "Before you came into my life I could make all kinds of decisions now I'm addicted I have to know what you think. What do you think?" Thanks for letting me know what you think!  


**I'm sure you all have noticed a slow down in posts. It was bound to happen, i just can't keep up that pace anymore, especially since the chapters are growing in length. Sorry for the extra delay on this chapter, I was having a hell of a time finding a song to get me going! That and it is about 4,000 words longer than the last chapter and I didn't even write everything I was going to! I saved the rest for the next chapter. Oh, the song that did get me going was Take Me Home by Delta Goodrem, also I Love You Existence by Goot.**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter. ****Hope you like!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Efflorescence**

Bella's wide brown eyes starred into Edward's shinning emerald eyes. In them she could see it, his eyes held the truth. They were filled with the emotion of the words he had just spoken.

Love.

Edward Cullen was in love with her. Isabella Swan.

The world seemed to tilt and spin on a new axis. Heat filled her chest, warmth spreading through her body. The words he spoke growing and filling her. As she continued to stare something nagged at her. He was waiting for her reaction, her words, but there was nothing. Just shock. .. and warmth. Were they really to this point? Those three small words would change everything. But the question became, did she love him?

"You don't have to say it back," he insisted, interrupting her thoughts as if he knew what she was thinking. She turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes as his hand came up to cup the side of her face. Instinctively she leaned into his touch; it was second nature, the need to feel him. "I just had to tell you how I feel. I couldn't contain it any longer."

He could see the internal struggle in her eyes in the mirror and now, even closed, as she sought out his touch. There were feelings for him; he could see that, the question was how strong? Slowly she brought her hand up, mirroring his action, and slowly began to stroke the side of his face. Her small fingers traced along his jaw to his lips, her eyes locked on his. Lifting up on her toes she ghosted her lips across his before pressing hers to his.

If was soft and gentle as her lips lightly caressed his. Her lips traveled the line of his jaw, down the side of his neck as she continued to plant the soft kisses over his exposed skin. Her free hand found his and she turned, leading them into the bedroom. Stepping up next to the bed her hands found the hem of his t-shirt and pulled the soft cotton over his head.

Lightly her hands roamed up and down his bare chest, tracing the contours of the muscles hiding underneath his skin. Her hands rested on his hips while she leaned down slightly and placed her lips over his heart. She could feel the shudder from under her touch and the long breath he drew in. Looking up her eyes found his. They were burning. Burning with all of the feelings he held for her.

Climbing onto the bed she pulled him with her. Her lips once again began kissing him in slow soft trails, stopping once again above his heart. Snuggling in she wrapped her arms around him and he gladly wrapped his around her.

"This right here is heaven," she whispered while nuzzling his chest.

"I couldn't agree more," he replied with a kiss to the top of her head. Edward paused as he contemplated his next words. He had already made a huge leap and she had not rejected him. "We could have heaven every day."

Bella sighed as she snuggled in closer. "You've been alluding to that for weeks. That's an awfully big step, Edward."

"Is it so terrible that I've found what I want and want you with me at all times?" he questioned, his fingers absently drawing circles on her forearm that was resting across his chest.

"It's too soon… isn't it? We're still getting to know each other. We are always fighting," she pointed out.

Edward chuckled. "We will always fight at _work_, but if you noticed we don't outside of work. And who's to say it's too soon?"

Bella was silent for a moment. "I can't leave Rosalie."

"You know full well that Emmett asked her to move in with him," he replied.

"Is that why you are asking? So that I am not living alone?" she asked, her chest constricting at the thought of that being the only reason he was asking.

"No, I want you to live with me and no, not ask. I don't want to push you, Bella. I'm just letting you know what I want and that's you," he expressed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not that skittish, Edward. You don't have to walk on eggshells in regards to me and us."

"Don't I?" he asked as he locked his eyes to hers.

Bella pulled away and sat up with a sigh, her hand resting on his chest as her fingers lazily drew circles on his skin. "I'm sorry, that's my fault, isn't it? I've been hesitant, but it isn't about you… not really. We had such a… unconventional beginning and it's been so long since I was last in a relationship. I feel like I am playing catch up in a game I don't know the rules too. The rules were so easy before that night at Eclipse between you and me. There was only one; fight. Now I'm struggling…" she huffed and nibbled on her lip as she struggled to find the words so that he could understand.

"I told you we would relearn together," he spoke.

"You're a much better student than I am apparently."

He chuckled at her words. His hand reached so that his fingers could stroke her face. "No, I just had a head start. You woke me up a little more each time I saw you at Newton's. Then when you touched me at Eclipse… it was like electricity shot straight to my heart trying to jump start it back to life."

Edward's hand moved down to find Bella's hand and brought it too his lips, kissing each knuckle. Bella watched with a small smile, her free hand reaching up to caress his face. "I can't say it, not yet."

"I told you, Bella, you don't have to. I really don't want to hear it unless you truly feel it. I don't want you telling me something like that if it doesn't ring as absolute truth to you," he asserted. Nothing was worse than the false belief of love conveyed by the one you loved. Edward knew from experience.

"But that doesn't mean I don't feel for you," she emphasized.

"I know, love," he agreed as he pulled her to lie back down on his chest. As she snuggled in he could feel her body relax. Really he did know that she had feelings for him, he was not oblivious and her face was like an open book. It was also obvious that Bella was unlike any of the women he had known before and certainly not like Tanya. Women who would tell him they loved him without even knowing him. After a moment he noticed Bella's even breathing signaling she was already asleep. Now if he could only keep his eyes open for a while longer she might grace him with her sleeping words.

"You can't be serious, Edward!" Bella yelled from the doorway to his office. He glared up at her and held up his finger as he spoke into the receiver. After a moment he hung up and brought his attention back to her.

"Why not?" he asked, curious as to what had set her off.

Bella waved a stack of papers in her hand in annoyance. "Have you even looked at these figures?"

"In great detail," he responded calmly.

"And you didn't notice anything was off?" she asked in a way to insinuate he was missing something.

"Off how, Isabella?" he questioned. Where was this coming from?

"It's obvious; the red flags are all over this report!" she shouted.

"What is so obvious to you?" he questioned, his annoyance growing.

"Are you fucking blind? The calculations don't add up. The overhead costs outweigh the profits! How could you not see this? We can't buy them, who knows what other debts are they hiding!" Bella yelled out in frustration, her eyes blazing with anger. How was he not seeing this? He was an extremely intelligent man.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Back up. Fucking blind? What the fuck is going on with you today?"

"You are talking about acquiring a sinking ship! The debt will outweigh the profits from the licenses that will be acquired," she explained.

"I know what I'm doing, Isabella. This company hasn't grown this much this fast without me knowing something. I know they have debt. A lot of debt, but in the long run this will be a good buy," he explained.

"Not fucking likely," she argued.

"What is the real issue?"

"This is exactly what Newton's reports looked like before we found out he was cooking the books and making it look like the company was making a profit when in fact he owed hundreds of thousands," she fumed, her hands resting on her hips.

"So, you think that Mitchell is doing the same? Isabella, you just said that the calculations that _they_ provided show that the overhead outweighs the profits. How can they be hiding something that they are showing us in plain sight?" he asked exasperated by this conversation.

Bella screamed out in frustration, throwing the report at him. "Fine, buy the fucking sinking ship, but don't say I didn't fucking warn you," she screamed before stomping back towards her office.

"What the fuck is with you today?" he roared, grabbing her arm and spinning her to him. "You've been looking at these reports all week long and today you fly off the handle? Over what? Bella, you're being irrational."

"Irrational? Did you just say I was 'irrational'?" she asked, her voice rising in indignation.

"Oh, holy fuck," he groaned, leaning against the wall, his fingers returned to pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So it is considered irrational to want to save your company from a bad business investment that could cost hundreds of thousands of dollars?" she questioned, her voice and eyes cold.

Edward sighed and pushed off of the wall, walking out to Mrs. Cope's desk. On her desk was fundraising candy for sale for her sons' school. He pushed a dollar into the money slot and picked up a chocolate bar with caramel. As he leaned on her desk his fingers grabbed the wrapper and tore it, freeing the contents. His face showed no emotion as he watched Bella, whose face was lit in anger as she waited for his response.

He lifted the chocolate bar to his lips, noticing when her eyes became alert to the item in his hand. Her eyes intently watched the chocolate bar as Edward took a bite and moaned at the taste. He watched as her eyes widened slightly while she continued to stare.

"Want some?" he asked, holding out the chocolate. He felt like he was offering food to a wild animal as her eyes watched him warily. A grin spread on his face as he watched her tentatively step forward. He could tell she really wanted what was in his hand. When she was close enough she snatched the bar from his hand and turned to walk back to her office.

"Patronizing bastard," she grumbled.

"You're welcome, baby," he called as she slammed the door close. Edward turned to find Mrs. Cope staring at him, almost in amused awe.

"What?" he asked.

"How were you so sure that would calm her?" she asked.

Edward chuckled. "I lived with a woman for four years. I know the signs of PMS. Plus, she has been craving chocolate all week."

"My God, they do exist," Mrs. Cope uttered in amazement.

"What exists?"

"Men who pay attention."

Edward laughed out loud at her comment. "I think it was more that Bella is a rational woman, so if she is irrational I know something is off."

"Marry me," Mrs. Cope declared with a sigh and a smile.

"Ah, but what would Mr. Cope say?"

"Eh, he's got the dog, he'll be fine," she responded with a smile and a wink causing Edward to burst out in another round of laughter before heading back into his office.

There were only two days left until Jasper and Alice said their 'I do' and would officially be 'The Whitlock's'. There were only five days left until Cullen Enterprises met with Mitchell and Sons to iron out the fine details of the acquisition of the small company. This meant the office was buzzing with all the work to be completed.

"Lunch is served," Angela announced as she plopped one of her famous PB & J sandwiches down in front of Bella.

"Oh, thank God!" Bella exclaimed at the sight. Her stomach had been growling for the last hour, but she had not been able to tear herself away from work. A moment later Edward came in, grabbed her sandwich, put it with his, and set it on the small table between the two leather chairs that sat on the opposite side of her desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she stared at the sandwich while trying not to growl at him for touching it.

"If you want it, you have to come over here and eat it," Edward explained, winking at her as he teased her with the plate.

"I don't have time to take a break, Edward. Give it back," she growled.

"Angela said it has the jam we bought her on it," he noted, knowing it would pull her away. She had been dying to know how it tasted since they purchased the glass jar of jam.

With that Bella bounced across the room to where Edward sat and headed to the chair next to his. Having none of that he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her.

"As your boss I demand you take a little break. I promise the work will be waiting for you when you get back."

"Just give me the damn sandwich," she demanded, a small smile playing on his lips before leaning in and placing a quick peck to his forehead.

"Open wide," he requested as he lifted it to her lips. Parting her lips she bit into the sandwich. As she chewed her smile faded. "Baby, you ok?" Edward asked, concerned by the look on her face. Gently he swept a lock of hair behind her ear.

"This doesn't taste right. I think the jam is bad."

"Really?" he questioned. He brought the sandwich up to his nose and sniffed it. It smelled ok. Taking a bite he cautiously chewed on the sandwich. "Tastes good to me."

"Are you sure the jam isn't bad?"

"Try another bite. Maybe it was just that one," he suggested bringing the sandwich up to her mouth. Her nose scrunched looking like she had something sour in her mouth. With trepidation Bella took another bite and chewed slowly. Her expression did not change and she found herself leaping from Edward's lap and running toward the bathroom. She did not make her destination, but did manage to catch the large trash can in the break room.

Unaware of anything other than the retching of the contents of her stomach she did not notice Edward was with her holding back her hair and making soothing circles on her back with his hand. After a few more heaves she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and walked over to the sink to wash her hand and rinse her mouth out.

"Baby, are you ok?" Edward asked. His concern was etched into his features as he continued to rub her back to soothe her.

"Yeah, I think so," she responded as she leaned down to rest against the edge of the counter. "God, this would be a crappy time to get sick."

"Do you want to see the doctor?" he asked ready to pull out his phone and dial his father.

"No, not yet. Let me see if it continues," she responded, rinsing her mouth again.

"Ok. Do you want me to order you something? Soup, crackers?"

"Crackers and Sprite might be good," she replied with a weak smile.

"Ok, I'll run and get you some," he said before kissing her on the top of her head and leading her back to her office.

After he was sure she was ok to leave Edward headed to the drugstore down the block from the office. He returned shortly thereafter, booty in hand. The crackers worked and Bella was able to hold them down for the time being.

Despite her protests of having his stay with her for fear of him getting sick as well, Edward had insisted on staying with her that night to make sure that she was alright. The night went off without a hitch and by morning it was apparent that the mishap at lunch was simply that; a mishap.

The following day flew by and before anyone knew it the hands on the clock pointed to five and Edward, Bella, and Emmett scrambled to get home to get ready for Alice and Jasper's rehearsal dinner. Bella had packed all her outfits for the dinner and wedding so that she could just get ready at Edward's house. Once they arrived she jumped in the shower first and popped out after a few short minutes.

"I want to check my email real quick," Bella announced as she entered the living room wrapped in a towel. Another towel wrapped around her head to pull the moisture out of her hair. Pulling out her laptop she set it on the table and switched it on.

"Ok, but we don't have a whole lot of time left," Edward reminded even though he had yet to change himself.

"I know, just real quickly," she responded as she prepared to sit down. Before she could reach the cushion next to him, Edward grabbed her waist and sat her on his lap. Bella turned to look at him, her eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked as he leaned forward and kissed her exposed shoulder. Bella simply rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer to log into her email. "Mine," he mumbled as he nuzzled her damp flesh. He could feel her body shake slightly and see the corner of her lip turned up in a smile.

Quickly she logged on to her email and found a response from her mother on the package of magazines she had sent her. Her mother was constantly asking questions about Edward and when she saw his face as she passed the magazine rack she thought it would be a great way to answer some of her mother's questions.

_Bella,_

_Wow, Edward is quite the looker!_

_I like what is under the suit. You have seen it right? Please tell me you have and it is in fine working order. I'm ok about being a grandmother anytime you're ready. You two will make beautiful babies._

_I really think you have found your match in Edward. I read both of the interviews and he reminds me so much of you. I'm glad to see you have found a like soul._

_Phil and I would love to join you at Thanksgiving. We could meet Edward then. __J_

_Give me a call and we can iron out the details._

_Talk to you soon, honey. I love you!_

_Mom_

As she read the letter Edward wrapped his arms around her waist. She was making him hard with every movement she made, and considering whatever she was reading had made her chuckle and shake her head she was moving quite a bit. The smell of her skin was driving him mad as he kept his hips from rocking into her. He licked his lips and suppressed a moan as his eyes trailed along her skin and landed on the creamy white expanse of her thighs. One hand started to reach down to stroke the soft skin, but he halted the thought when a better plan entered his mind.

Freeing his now throbbing cock from his pants he grabbed onto her waist harder and shifted slightly beneath her. He could feel the heat from her sex radiating against his thighs and it was enough to make him lose control. Lifting Bella slightly he lined himself up and dropped her down on his aching shaft, spreading her.

"Oh, God," Bella moaned as she felt Edward slide into her. She had been too absorbed in her email to notice what his movements beneath her were leading up to. He stilled in her long enough for her to put to laptop down on the coffee table. "What happened to not a lot of time left?"

"You're just too fucking enticing sitting on my lap all nice and clean and damp wearing nothing but a towel. I would have been hard all night," he explained as his fingers worked her towel apart so that it fell around her. "You wouldn't want that, would you? I might have had to find a dark corner in the church or restaurant and have my wicked way with you."

"Oh, God," Bella moaned as the towel fell to the floor. Edward could feel her tighten around him.

"You like that, baby? The thought of me taking you somewhere someone might find me fucking your tight pussy?" he asked, his voice husky and low with desire. He felt her shudder around him as she moaned at his words.

"Fuck, yes," she replied, earning a twitch and a moan from Edward.

"Naughty girl. Bad enough you fuck your boss at work, in the office." Edward's arms wrapped around her and leaned them back into the couch. Her head fell against his shoulder as his hips began to rock, pushing him deeper inside.

"Edward! Fuck that feels so good," she cried out as his fingers pinched her nipples as he pumped inside. She was so tight and becoming so wet in this position he did not know how long he would last. One of his hands gripped her hip tightly, guiding her as the other teased one of her nipples. His lips placing kisses and nips along her neck, shoulder, and jaw.

Bella cried out each time he thrust into her, causing him to moan in response. He was making those sounds come from her lips. Only him. Bella was climbing higher and higher, her body began arching against Edward's as her muscles tightened, but Edward was not having any of that. His arms wrapped around her, one across her hips the other at her chest, holding her tightly against his chest.

"Oh no, baby. If you wanna come you are going to have to do it from right here," he grunted as his hips began to pound harder, faster.

"Please, Edward! Need… I need…" she cried out, begging him for release. Her head flew back against his shoulder, her body trying to break free of his hold.

"Come for me, Bella," he whispered into her ear, nipping the lobe. He was so close now. He teased her nipple between his fingers while his other moved slightly to pinch her clit. Edward's mouth latched onto shoulder, his teeth sinking in to her soft flesh. Bella's screams rang out through the room as she crested the edge and fell into oblivion, taking Edward with her, her name spilling from his lips like a chant.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as they came down from their orgasms, breathing heavily.

"I know," she replied, her head turning to kiss him. Her hand coming up to stroke the side of his face.

After a few minutes he sat up, pushing her with him. "Shit!" he yelled as he looked at the clock. They only had thirty minutes to get to the church.

"You were the one who said I didn't have time to check my email. Now look what you've done," she lectured, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, yes, I was a bad boy. Back into the shower we go," he instructed, picking her up as he stood and taking them to the bedroom.

Thirty Five minutes later they were walking into the church. Well, Bella was stumbling.

"Jelly legs, babe?" he asked with a smirk. She glared in response as a familiar laugh drew their attention.

"Now that's the Bella I know. That was a nasty piece of nothin' you tripped over there, darlin'," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Jazz. Just when I was seeming to gain equilibrium and getting used to these blasted things," she said indicating to the heels on her feet. "Your presence has me back to my old trippy self."

"I have that effect on women." He grinned.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever."

"Oh, Edward! There you are!" a female voice called from across the room. The three turned to find a woman with caramel colored hair and a soft welcoming smile.

"Hi, Mom," he responded. He could feel Bella stiffen beneath him and his fingers began to rub soothing circles at her hip. Bella had been so nervous about meeting his parents, especially at such a busy and family oriented affair.

"You must be Bella!" she exclaimed as she came closer, her gaze noticing the way he held onto the brunette woman at his side. Edward wrapped his mother in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Bella, this is my mother Esme. Mom, this is my girlfriend Bella," Edward said as he introduced two of the three most important women in his life, the third being his little sister, Alice.

Esme's arms reached around Bella and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Edward has told us so much about you."

Bella stood there in shock as she slowly wrapped her arms around her. She was so warm and inviting, much like Emmett but without the crude mouth.

"Now, Esme, don't scare the poor girl," a somewhat familiar voice called from behind. Bella watched as a tall blonde man came and stood behind her. "You probably don't remember me, Bella."

"No, I'm sorry," she responded.

"Bella, this is my father Carlisle. He was the doctor I took you when you were sick," Edward explained.

"Oh! Yes, thank you so much for helping me, Dr. Cullen," Bella exclaimed.

"Please, call me Carlisle and it is quite alright, my dear. You have thanked me enough just with your relationship with my son," he assured her, his hand took hers and he clasped it between his.

Carlisle's words caused Bella to blush, the pink spreading across her face. Edward pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Jasper?" Bella heard another familiar voice call out across the crowd. Bella turned to see Mrs. Whitlock walking toward them. "Oh, my lord. Isabella?" Mrs. Whitlock shrieked in surprise. She had not seen Bella since the day she and her husband had helped Jasper move out of the apartment he shared with Bella after they both graduated.

"Mrs. Whitlock!" she exclaimed in surprise. Honestly, how could she not even think about Jasper's parents coming to the wedding? Inwardly she prayed that Edward's jealousy did not spike from whatever may transpire. Though at the same time she also hoped it would. Possessive Edward was quite a turn on.

"Mom, I know you have met Carlisle and Esme. This here is my friend Edward, Alice's oldest brother. Bella you already know," Jasper explained as he introduced his mother to Edward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward," she said with a smile.

"You as well, Mrs. Whitlock," Edward replied, unleashing his panty dropping smile. Bella knew it was a ruse, he was annoyed. She could tell by the tightening of his hand on her waist.

"Oh, darlin'! It's so good to see you. My, my you look so lovely!" Mrs. Whitlock gushed in her thick Texan accent as she wrapped Bella up in her arms.

"How have you been?" Bella asked, her arms wrapping around the blond woman.

"Good, good. So glad to see my baby boy getting married. Though I always thought he would marry you," she replied. Edward tensed beside her. Her arms slipped around his waist, securing her at his side. His body relaxed slightly, but the conversation was not something he wanted to hear.

Esme blinked. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Um, Esme…" Bella started.

"Didn't you know, Esme?" Mrs. Whitlock asked. Esme stared up at her, shaking her head. "Bella and my Jasper were quite the item back in college. At one time I thought Bella would head down the aisle with him, but I don't think that it is meant to be, as much as I wanted it. Then he met Alice. I can't imagine a more perfect match for my baby boy. I'm just so happy you are here to support him, you and Rosalie both."

Edward suppressed the growl that wanted to erupt from his chest screaming 'mine'. Bella had a past, just as he did. He should not let it get to him. It was just hard that her past collided with his family. "Thank you. Though if it hadn't been for Edward I wouldn't even be here."

"Edward? The Edward next to you? Alice's older brother? Why is that, darlin'?" Mrs. Whitlock asked.

"Well, I began working for Cullen Enterprises this summer. We all went out one night and ran into Jasper and Alice," Bella explained.

"And are you two together now?"

"Yes, ma'am," Edward confirmed, his smile genuine and lighting up his face.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the couple. "Glad to see you happy. You are happy, right?" Mrs. Whitlock asked as she placed both hands on either side of Bella's face.

"Extremely," she responded, leaning further into Edward, her head tilting up to look at him. Their eyes met and identical smiles formed on their faces.

The priest entered the chapel a few minutes later and the rehearsal began. Emmett and Edward joined Jasper's best man Peter and Jasper at the altar, while Alice was joined by her friends Kate and Maggie, and Jasper's friend, Peter's wife, Charlotte.

Bella found Rosalie as the crowd thinned, most moving to the altar, and the two women found a pew a few rows back while the wedding party went through the steps for tomorrow's big day. The women sat whispering to each other, happy to see one another. Their eyes flickering to the front every once in awhile.

"Why don't you say 'yes', Rose?" Bella asked. Rosalie's head turned to look at her friend, her eyes wide. Of course Bella would know. She saw Emmett every day.

Rosalie huffed as she looked around the room, anywhere but Bella. "I can't leave you all alone."

"Bullshit, Rose!" Bella exclaimed as softly as she could manage and still get the point across.

Rosalie sighed. She could not hide it from Bella any longer. "I'm afraid," she admitted in a quiet voice, so low Bella was not sure she even heard it. Bella stared wide eyed at her friend. Rosalie was not afraid of anything.

"Afraid of what?" Bella asked.

Rosalie stared at her best friend. "Ok, ok. It a huge step and though I love the big lug I'm scared to death. It's a huge change. It's been you and me for eleven years. Hell, you and I have only moved once since we arrived in Chicago!"

"Aw, Rose! You and Emmett are perfect together. Don't worry about me, really. We'll just have to make sure we keep up our Sunday night ritual. You'll see, it'll be ok," Bella assured.

"What about you and Edward?" Rosalie questioned.

"He officially asked the other day. No more of his cryptic words and phrases," Bella revealed.

"And?" Rosalie pressed. It was like pulling teeth when it came to getting information out of her on her feelings for Edward. Though Rosalie was certain the damn would break soon and Bella would own up to everything.

"He told me he loved me… and I didn't say anything back," she admitted.

Rosalie stared at her best friend. She knew of Edward's affection, it was apparent in the way he looked at her. "Why not?"

"I don't know. It was so unexpected and out of the blue."

"Do you? Love him, that is?" Rosalie pressed.

"I…gah! I don't know, Rosalie. I mean, I hated him for so long, can I really just turn on a dime like that and love him?"

"Oh, come on, Bells!" Rosalie exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "It's written all over your face whenever you look at him!"

"Really?"

"Total puppy dog like love, and the same is all over his face… only with this strange possessive edge. You're _his_ puppy," she explained.

"Great, now I'm a dog," Bella sighed, then shoulder bumped Rosalie.

Rosalie burst out laughing, gaining a few glares from people at the altar. "Well, from the looks of that bite on your shoulder you two sure are acting like animals."

Bella's eyes widened as she slowly turned to look at Rosalie. "Bite?"

"Fuck, once again you were too caught up in the moment to notice he marked you?" Rosalie questioned in disbelief. "Yeah, a bite. Pretty nasty one too, and noticeable. He really wants people to know you are his." A blush spread across Bella's skin. He had not done it in a few weeks and, honestly, she did not notice when he marked her because it felt so good when he bit her. She never gave a thought to the aftermath, just of the pleasure of the present.

Rosalie continued to stare at her friend. "Huh, and here I thought you'd be pissed, but you're not. You're… embarrassed. Girl you have got it bad."

"Yeah, so do you," Bella pointed out.

"So, we really gonna do this? It's huge," Rosalie asked her voice sad.

"Can we live in our little bubble a little while longer?" Bella asked as she linked her arm with Rosalie's and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"I think we need to give them an answer first. Then we can negotiate on time. We just have to let them know that Sunday night is girls' night and the boys must stay clear."

"I'm going to miss you, Rose," Bella whispered, her voice sad.

"Me too, Bells. Me too," Rosalie responded, leaning her head on Bella's.

After a few more minutes the actual rehearsal was over and everyone headed out to the church and to the restaurant. There were drinks and hors d'oeuvres being served as the wedding party and family grabbed drinks and mingled. Alice flittered around greeting all of her guests, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"How are you feeling lately?" Bella asked as Alice released her from a death grip hug.

"Well, the nausea is starting to subside. Other than that I'm just a little tired," Alice answered. Bella was afraid the poor girls face was going to crack if she smiled any bigger. "I'm sooo happy things are going well with you and Edward. I can't wait to have you as a sister!"

"Whoa, back up. While I am very happy with Edward I think it's a little early to be thinking about monogrammed towels. Plus Rosalie and Emmett are further along in their relationship than we are," Bella argued.

"You just don't get it yet, Bells," Emmett lectured from behind Alice. "Alice knows."

"Knows what?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Just knows," he replied cryptically. Bella stared at him as he walked away before Alice's voice drew her back and they continued their conversation as if he had never said anything.

"Looks like things are going well between you and Bella," Jasper observed as he stood with Edward at the bar to order drinks.

Edward grinned. "Better than well, much better."

"Really?" Jasper questioned. "That's surprising."

"How so, Doc?" Edward questioned, trying not to get annoyed. He knew Jasper was just being protective of Bella, but it still got on his nerves that his friend was wary of his motives.

"Better how?" Jasper replied with another question.

"I'm in love with her. I'm desperately in love with Bella," he declared.

Jasper stared wide eyed at Edward. "Have you told her this?"

"Yes," he replied, his eyes a bit sad as he took a sip of his beer.

"She didn't say it back," Jasper predicted, nodding his head as his lips formed a straight line.

"No, but that didn't matter. I had to tell her, she had to know," Edward explained.

"I'm glad to hear that. Not that she didn't say it back, mind you; just glad to hear you really care about her."

Edward sighed as he leaned against the bar. "Remember at the monthly dinner when Alice said I'd make a great dad?" Edward asked and Jasper nodded. "I couldn't help the images of coming home and being greeted by a child, my child, and Bella smiling, her hands resting on a very pregnant belly, from running through my head.

"I want that. I want that with her. I've never wanted that before," Edward declared.

"You've been together less than two months," Jasper pointed out.

"This has been years in the making."

"What about your Hottie VP? You were infatuated with her. Did you give up on her?" Jasper asked. He had not heard much about the woman they loved to tease him about.

Edward laughed as he turned to look at Bella smiling and talking to his sister. "Bella is Hottie VP."

Jasper's eyes grew wide as he watched Edward. Edward's infatuation with Hottie VP was a long standing source of torment fodder for himself and Edward's siblings. He was having a hard time reconciling the image he had in his mind of the woman known as Hottie VP and the young college girl he once loved. It just did not compute; they were two completely different women.

"You know," Edward began. "I still don't like the idea of you and Bella having been together, but I'm getting over it. However, I won't get over it if you hurt my baby sister." Edward turned to stare Jasper in the eye. "I'm serious. Hurt her and you'll have me and Emmett to deal with."

Jasper's lip curled up a bit as he nodded his head. "I got it."

Edward took another swig, his eyes roaming the room to find Bella when another familiar face came into view and was walking toward him.

"Garrett!" Edward called.

"Hey man! Long time! What's the hold up? No time for your oldest friend?" The sandy brown haired man asked as he shook Edward's hand and wrapped the other around his back in a half hug. He nodded to Jasper who simply raised his beer in greeting.

"You always spend your time with your beautiful wife. It's you who never has time for me," Edward countered.

"Man, you are always working and word from the grapevine is that you've found yourself a pretty lady to spend your nights with," Garrett argued.

"Grapevine, huh?" Edward questioned. "I'm not sure Alice telling Kate is much of a grapevine."

"Probably not," Garrett laughed. "So, who is the lovely lady who has taken hold of the elusive Edward Cullen?"

"Bella is over there talking Alice."

Garrett turned and searched the room for the familiar face of the pixie known as Alice Cullen. His eyes landed on the pair and he found the unfamiliar beauty.

"Good going, Cullen! So, is she the one?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, man, I think she is," Edward responded with a smile.

"About time you settled down," he declared.

"My ears are burning, just what are you boys talking about over here?" Bella asked as she walked to the men standing at the bar. She eyed Edward who had a lopsided grin on his face.

"Just how beautiful you are," Edward replied as he pulled her to him, placing a kiss lightly on her lips.

"Man, I gotta say, she's much prettier than Tanya," Garrett approved.

Edward's smile dropped as his gaze turned back to Garrett. "Inside and out." His jaw tightened as well as his hand on her side. "Please tell me she's not coming."

Garrett shook his head. "Nah. Kate threatened her within an inch of her life. She's already threatened to disown her after what she did to you. She feels like shit that it was her that introduced you two. Always saying you were more of a sibling to her that Tanya ever was."

"So, when am I ever going to hear this story?" Bella questioned as she quirked her eyebrow at Edward.

"Hell, I'm all for being a tattle," Garrett expressed.

Edward glared at him. "I don't like to talk about Tanya. She's not worth the time or effort to remember."

"Well, your pretty little lady seems awful curious," Garrett pointed out.

"You know Kate is Alice's best friend, right?" Edward asked with a sigh. He hated wasting the breath to talk about her. Bella nodded.

"My ex, Tanya, is Kate's older sister. Their parents divorced when Kate was eight and she stayed here with her mother while Tanya moved to California with her father. When Tanya was twenty one she decided she'd had enough and wanted to move back here. So she moved in with her mom and Kate. Kate and Alice have always been thick as thieves and so that is how she and I met," he explained before turning toward Garrett. "And she better not ruin Alice's day by rearing her ugly head."

"She won't."

"She would," Edward countered. "Just to be a fucking bitch."

Garrett had no response and merely nodded in assent.

The rest of the dinner continued in the same manner. Bella met all of Edward's family and continued to hear over and over how happy people were that she was with Edward. She even got a glimpse of Edward the big brother as Kate came up and he tried to get her in a head lock and muss her hair. So many different sides of him she had seen that she began to wonder just exactly who Edward Cullen was and she had to admit she was excited to see more of these side of her man.

By eleven the dinner was wrapping up in preparation for the big day in the morning and the couple headed back to Edward's to sleep. It felt as though her head had just hit the pillow when her stomach flipped causing her to bolt out of bed and run toward the bathroom.

"Baby?" Edward called, concern and sleep lacing his voice. He found her leaning against the counter, her hands gripping the marble top as she leaned down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thought I was going to be sick for a second," she explained as she straightened up.

"Too much to drink last night?" he asked, chuckling as his arms wrapped around her.

"Actually, no. The fucking waiter kept taking my wine every damn time I set my glass down. I don't think I even got half a glass throughout the night."

"Hmm…" he pondered. "Well, it's eight, we should get moving soon. We don't have to be at the church until two, but I thought maybe we could go for a drive this morning and get some brunch."

Bella eyed him for a moment. "You just don't want to make French toast this morning."

Edward smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "No bread."

"Well, luckily for you I think a drive sounds like a fantastic idea," she agreed, wrapping her arms around his waist kissing his chest. "Then when we return maybe we can snuggle up on the couch in the library and read for awhile before heading to the church."

"That sounds like a great addition," he said with a kiss to the top of her head.

At two the couple arrived at the church and split up. Edward was due with the boys to take photos while Bella had volunteered to help the girls finish getting ready.

Two hours later the procession had started and the over two hundred guests stood as the music started signaling the bride was coming. Bella looked at Jasper and gasped at the expression on his face. He was glowing with happiness, his smile wide and his eyes tearing up as his bride walked down the aisle to him.

Alice was a vision in a strapless lace and tulle gown. It was elegant and romantic and flowed beautifully behind her as she walked down the aisle, her arm laced around her father's as they walked. She beamed when her eyes met Jasper's and Bella knew in that moment that Jasper had done it. He had found the one.

The conversation they had once upon a time coming back to her. They had both realized that something was missing and that once school was over so would they be. It had been difficult on both of them, but they both knew that the one for them was not each other.

The question was quickly coming to Bella; was Edward the one?

Bella's eyes began to tear as she watched the exchange of vows in front of her. She could see the love shinning from both Alice and Jasper as they stared into each other's eyes, reciting the words that would bind them together. Love. The word Edward had spoken to her just days before and had repeated at least once every day since.

Her chest constricted as the tears began to glide down her cheek. The priest presented the couple to the crowd who were greeted with clapping and hollering as they walked back down the aisle arm and arm. Bella watched as Edward walked down the aisle with Maggie, one of the bridesmaids. He glanced at her, his smile lighting up his face as he locked onto her, but faded slightly as he watched the tears fall down her face.

Once he was able to break away from the wedding party he searched the crowd for her and found her sitting on one of the back pews, her shoulders shaking. He slid into the pew next to her and tilted her chin so that he could see her eyes.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked, his thumbs wiping away her tears.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong," she declared.

"Then why are you crying?"

Bella leaned her face into his palm before her rambling began. "I don't know. I was watching the wedding. They were so happy and it hit me. I want to be happy. Do you want to be happy? I want to be happy with you. I mean, you love me, so why can't we be happy like that as well? I mean, I am happy, with you, you are happy with me, right? Oh, God I'm in love you with you and I can't even tell you because I'm freaking out that you may be the one and that I could be happy and have a family and it's all waaay to early for that, but I don't think I care anymore about time, just you," she babbled almost incoherently that Edward almost missed the most important part.

"Wait, slow down… you just said you love me," he pointed out, his face frozen in shock.

"I did?... I did… I mean, I do," she declared as poured her heart into her next words. "I love you, Edward."

Edward's lips pulled into a dazzling smile. "Really?" he asked as he stood up, bring her with him.

"Yes," she replied as she bit on her lower lip. "I love you."

Edward began to laugh as he picked Bella up and swung her around in the air. He twirled her around before lowering her enough that their lips met. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Great story to check out; Beautiful Girl 'Cailin Alainn' by Pinkindeed. Sweet, sweet story of an amazing love, and has an Irish accented Kiltward! Yummy!**

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**

**Got any good music? Send me the names! In need of some new tunes**___**...**_


	17. Revelations

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys.**

**Special thanks to my girl Lucy! (aka PinkIndeed) Only awesome people have playlists in the thousands and can look through hideous homes I find while still finding time to knit like there is no tomorrow. Thanks for sharing and just being a great person to talk too. You have become a great friend and I don't know what I would do without you!**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter. ****Hope you like!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Revelations**

Edward could not keep the smile from his face as they entered the reception hall of the hotel. Bella loved him. She was in love with him. The world could be ending at that moment and he would not have noticed. Only the woman on his arm had is attention.

Unfortunately he had to leave her side as the wedding party table was not large enough for their dates and Bella was at a table next to them joined by Rosalie and Garrett. To Edward anywhere that was not glued to him was too far away today.

After dinner the newlyweds began making rounds before having the first dance. As soon as the dance floor was open Edward had Bella in his arms and, despite her protests about dancing, led her around the dance floor. She smiled and when she smiled, well, his whole world smiled as well. Cheesy, yes, but he found truth in the words.

After dancing Bella found herself corralled by Alice at the bar, a sneak attack by the tiny woman while she was ordering yet another glass of disappearing wine."Ok, why am I drinking virgins with you and where the hell did my wine go again?" Bella questioned as she eyed Alice suspiciously.

"Well, you're in love with my brother and since I can't drink we have to celebrate this way," Alice declared.

Bella stared at the small pixie bride for a moment. "What the hell does loving your brother have to do with me drinking virgins with you?"

"Come on, Bella. Please?" she begged, bouncing up and down.

"Frickin' crazy prego brain," she grumbled as she took a sip on the concoction Alice had handed her. She had to admit, even though it was not alcoholic, she seemed to be getting a fruity giggly high. Then again Alice's general nature could just be rubbing off on her.

A short time later the DJ announced the tossing of the bouquet. Bella and Rosalie were manipulated by threat of pain to participate and hauled themselves out onto the dance floor. The small gathering of flowers flew through the air and, as luck would have it, landed right in Bella's hands.

Not long after Alice squealed at Jasper, who was under her dress pulling down her garter, and laughed at his triumphant smile and wiggling eyebrows as he twirled the fabric on his finger. Edward participated due to urging from his sister as well as the desire to catch it and put it on Bella. He was certain he could make her blush as well as other things if given the opportunity.

Unfortunately tonight was not his night for that. Emmett was the one who ended up with the garter. Edward watched as Bella sat on a chair in the middle of the dance floor, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Edward's jaw clenched as Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at her, sliding the garter over her foot and slipped it up her leg under her dress. Though he could not see it, Edward was convinced Emmett had his hands caressing her skin. Edward watched as Bella's eyes widened and noticed how much of his brother's arm was missing beneath the fabric.

Unable to take anymore Edward stomped out onto the dance floor. Bella and Emmett both looked up at him and he was certain his expression was angry. He felt angry so he should look angry. Emmett backed away and he noticed Bella's expression had changed slightly. Her lids were heavier and her breathing had sped up slightly. He had turned her on. Damn Emmett.

Leaning over he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder then pushing his way through the crowd toward the hotel elevators. He did not care about the looks he was getting from both the wedding guests as well as hotel patrons. Though he was pretty sure he saw Alice smiling out of the corner of his eye. At least she was not upset with him. All he wanted was to be inside her, claim her, and probably mark her again.

"Edward! Let me down!" she screeched, but he was not listening. Instead his hand smacked her backside as the elevator doors closed. She gasped and he could swear she also moaned. God his woman was kinky and he loved it.

Pulling her into the suite he had rented for the evening he walked over to the bed and threw her down before returning to the door and locking it.

Turning around he loosed the tie around his neck as he stared at her. Bella was propped up on her elbows, looking at him over the tops of her knees. Her skirt of her dress was riding up her legs, exposing the creamy white of her thighs and the black lace of her thong. Edward growled at the sight. His cock strained against his pants, he had to have her.

Bella's eyes widened, her body drew in a ragged breath. She could feel her body heat with want for him stronger than ever before.

"Say it," he commanded; his fingers deftly began working at the buttons of his dress shirt. He watched her answer as her hips began to rock, her thighs rubbing together in search of relief. He stalked forward a few more steps. "Say it, or I will have to punish you. Naughty girls get punished and you are being very naughty."

Bella moaned, her body shaking in her need for him. "Yours," she whispered.

His eyes closed, head tilting back as he drank in the word. He found it unsatisfactory. His fingers wound around his tie slowly slipping it from around his neck and throwing it on the bed. "What's mine, Isabella?" he asked. His shirt and vest fell from his shoulders as he stepped forward.

"Edward, please!" she begged.

Edward placed his knee on the bed between her legs, placing his hands on her knees and pushing them open with some force. "Tell me, Isabella. Tell me what's mine," he growled.

Fire burned her skin where his hands touched; his eyes were hooded with desire. He was killing her with need and she was teasing him while he did so, intensifying both of their desires.

"Me. I'm yours. I belong to only you," she declared.

His mouth crashed down on hers, lips and tongues battling for domination as they pawned at each other's clothes. Edward was able to pull her dress up her body but broke their contact when it passed over her head. He sat back on his heels and gazed at the woman beneath him. She was wearing a black lace thong and matching bra. His fingers caressed the swell of her breast outside of the contrasting fabric.

"Mmm, you are just busting out of that bra, Isabella. Delicious," he commented before returning to her lips. His teeth nipped her jaw as he worked his way down to her neck while his hands located the clasp to her bra.

"Fuck! I love that you're a biter," she whimpered, a shudder running down her body, pooling between her thighs. Bella's hands worked the button and zipper to his pants before reaching in and finding him ready and wanting. Edward groaned at her touch. He released her for a moment to remove his pants and boxers before swiftly pulling her thong off.

"I want to try something. I want to tie your hands to the headboard with this tie," he explained running the silk fabric through his fingers.

Bella moaned. "Then you'll take me?"

He almost lost what little control he had left at her agreeing, the desire to be inside her too great. "Fuck! I'll take you and hard."

"Please… I need you to fuck me hard. I've been so naughty… punish me," she whispered. She would do almost anything he asked if he would just get inside of her at that moment.

Edward groaned as he grabbed her hands and twisted the tie around her wrists before tying it around a post in the headboard. His head dipped between her breasts, teasing one nipple with his fingers while his mouth teased the other. Bella was writhing beneath him, her whimpers going straight to his cock.

Sitting up he placed her feet on his chest while he positioned himself at her entrance. She was dripping for him and he groaned at the feeling. His hands grabbed the back of her thighs pushing them as close to the bed as possible before slamming his cock into her. Bella screamed out as pleasure rocked her body almost sending her over the edge.

"Fuck, baby, you are so fucking tight. I'm so deep. So good," he described before beginning her punishment, the one she begged for.

His hips rocked, slamming his hips against hers, pushing him deeper. The restraint of her arms, the inability to touch him, heightened Bella's experience more than she was expecting. She wanted to touch him, pull him to her, dig her nails into his skin, but he was running this show. Pounding into her tight pussy, taking her just as she begged him to do.

Her body bucked as an unexpected orgasm ripped through her body, screaming as her body arched toward him, pulling on the tie holding her wrist. He continued to thrust hard, holding off on his own orgasm determined to make her come again.

His hips stilled as his hands reached up above her head and undid the tie, kissing her wrists before resuming his 'punishment'. Bella's arms wrapped around his neck pulling his lips to hers and kissing him deeply.

It did not take long to being her to the edge again, especially not with his fingers pinching and flicking her nipples. The thrust of his hips became erratic, signaling that he was close. Her hips rocked up to meet his, driving him to the edge. Bella's back arched into his chest as her muscles tightened, clamping around him as she came. Edward cried out her name as he spilled deep within her.

Edward laid his head on her shoulder while he tried to regain his breath; his heart was beating out of his chest. After a moment he rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her. Bella flopped one arm over his chest. They lay there trying to return to earth from their euphoric high, snuggled in each other's arms.

"Wow," Bella spoke after a few minutes.

"Uh-huh," he agreed.

"So, are you going to tell me what brought that on?"

Edward growled, but there was no energy behind it. "Emmett was touching your naked leg and you seemed to be becoming aroused by it. I did not like that."

"I believe the word is 'embarrassed' not 'aroused'. It was incredibly embarrassing," she explained, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"But you were aroused right before I picked you up, I could tell," he argued.

"Yes, but that was because of you," she explained, her fingers tracing light circles on his chest.

"How so?"

"You had that possessive look in your eye. You were angry and breathing heavier than normal. I became… excited by your… anger and wanting."

Edward laughed at Bella's revelation. She was turned on by his possessive anger much like he was turned on by her argumentative nature. "What a pair we make."

"A very explosive pair. God, that was good."

"We aim to please," he assured as he kissed her forehead. There was silence between them as they lay in post coital bliss, but there was a question he desperately needed to ask.

"Bella, will you move in with me?" he asked. Instead of her freezing up he was surprised when she kissed his shoulder.

"Ok."

"Ok?" he questioned looking down into her eyes.

"Ok," she confirmed.

"What about Rose?" he asked. Rose had been the reason she had refrained from saying 'yes'.

"Backing out are we, Cullen?"

"No, not at all. Just wondering why the change?"

"Rose and I talked the other day and we agreed to not hold each other back and to take a leap. I'm leaping, Edward, so you better catch me," she replied.

Edward's arms tightened around her. "Gotcha."

Bella smiled up at him before snuggling into his chest. "Love you," she vowed sleepily.

"I love you, too."

It was Monday, the happy weekend was over and Cullen Enterprises was buzzing with the anticipation of acquiring Mitchell and Sons. The company would bring many patents that they could use to make their business better. Edward, Bella, and Emmett had taken an early lunch in order to finish up and last minute details before the meeting. Emmett would not be in the meeting, but it was still essential that he knew all of the details as it pertained mostly to his team.

Bella walked into the ladies room on the twenty fifth floor and washed her hands in the bathroom after her early lunch. The bathroom was always empty as there were only three women on the floor and she found it nice to not have to worry about other people walking in as she prepared herself. She and Edward were meeting with Mitchell and Sons at two thirty, not leaving much time to get everything ready.

A buzzing coming from her purse signaled that it was noon. Since she had purchased her first cell phone it had buzzed and chimed to signal the noon time hour to remind her to take her birth control. Fumbling in her purse she located the phone and shut the alarm off before searching for her pills. Pulling out her pill pouch she opened it only to find it empty.

Shit. She had not gotten to the pharmacy due to the wedding and all that accompanied it. Normally the day she started her period she would run and get the refill that evening.

Bella's eyes grew wide; her mouth going slack while her body went rigid. The empty pack of pills slipped from her fingers and fell into the sink. She had not been prompted by her period to get a refill because she had not had her period.

Nothing. Not even a little spotting.

Her period was consistent and never changed; the Wednesday before her new pack. Always.

This was the Monday after her pack and there was no sign of a coming flood.

The lately all too familiar flip of her stomach occurred causing her to run into the stall, heaving her lunch into the toilet. After a few dry heaved she stepped out, washed her hands and rinsed her mouth.

It was impossible. She had been on the pill since she was eighteen. A 'precaution' her mother had called it. Twelve years later she was standing in the woman's restroom of the twenty fifth floor praying that her 'precaution' had not just failed in its duty.

Her legs grew weak at the thought of what this could mean, causing her to lean against the wall for support. Her knees failed her and she slid down the wall to the floor, tears welling in her eyes.

This was not happening. It was just stress. She knew stress caused women to miss periods and the stress of her new job, Edward's declaration of love, and the change in her was enough stress. Right?

Doubt crept in as suddenly things she knew as symptoms, mostly told to her by Alice, came to mind; things she had attributed to PMS and a stomach bug.

_Oh, God!_ Bella's hands fisted into her hair, tears silently streaming down her face. Though she had told Edward she wanted a family with him just days prior she was not intending it to be so soon.

The sound of the door swinging open caused her head to snap up and watch as Angela walked in. It took a brief moment to notice Bella was there and even less time to realize that something was not right with her usually feisty boss.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Angela asked as she quickly crossed the tile floor and stopped in front of her, kneeling onto the floor.

"Angela… oh, Angela… I..." she trailed off, her voice unwilling to say the word that was swirling around in her head.

"Bella, are you alright? Do I need to get Mr. Cullen?"

"No!" Bella cried out, grabbing hold of Angela's arm, her eyes wide with fear.

"Bella?" Angela questioned, her anxiety increasing with every moment that Bella remained silent.

"Sink," she whispered.

Confused Angela stood up and walked to the sink next to where what she recognized as Bella's purse lay. In the sink lay an item she recognized as a birth control pack. Turning it over she noticed the lack of pills remaining.

"Have you had your period?" Angela asked calmly, not wanting to add to her boss's distress. She turned back to Bella and watched her head slowly shade back and forth.

Quickly Angela's mind raced with a way to help. She stepped back over to Bella and handed her the bottle of water she had been carrying. "Drink this and stay in here. I'll be back in ten minutes. Do not leave, ok?"

Bella nodded in understanding and unscrewed the lid taking a long swig.

Angela raced out of the bathroom and walked as quickly as possible to her desk. She called for the elevator, grabbed her purse, and located her cell phone. Thankfully the elevator was empty as she dialed Mrs. Cope's desk.

"Shelly Cope," she answered.

"Shelly, it's Angela. I left the building. If Mr. Cullen asks I am on my lunch. If he asks where Bella is… lie," Angela instructed.

"I'm oblivious anyway. Last I saw she was heading to the bathroom,"

"She is still there. Don't go in and don't tell Mr. Cullen. She is freaking out and doesn't want to see him," she explained.

"Oh! Did she figure it out?" Mrs. Cope asked, he voice high in excitement.

"Figure what out?"

"That she's pregnant," Mrs. Cope declared, surprising Angela.

Angela gasped. "You knew?"

"Mother of three, sweetie. I know the signs."

"Right. Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok. Can I sing the Mission Impossible theme while you are away?"

Angela could not help the laugh that escaped her lips. Mrs. Cope was fantastic. "Whatever you want."

Almost fifteen minutes later Angela returned to the bathroom, sack in hand. Bella had not moved and thankfully had ingested the whole bottle of water.

"Ok, I picked up three different tests," she announced, pulling Bella out of her thoughts.

"Tests?" Bella asked.

"Pregnancy tests," she responded as she opened all of the boxes and handed them to her. It took a little prodding, but Bella finally acquiesced and entered the stall tests in hand.

"I'm scared," she voiced before closing the door.

"I know, but you need to know and you need to know now."

"You're right," she agreed as the door shut. Through some miracle and quick hands, Bella did not have to drink any more water. Stepping out of the stall she placed all three of the tests on the counter and washed her hands and brushed her teeth with the supplies Angela had purchased. They would be her desk stash, especially if the vomiting was going to continue.

She brushed her teeth as they anxiously waited the two minutes the tests needed. Angela tried to keep Bella occupied by asking about Alice and Jasper's wedding and the rumor Mr. Cullen was spreading about her moving in with him.

"Take a deep breath," Angela instructed before stepping away from the counter. She had been blocking the view from Bella.

One 'pregnant', one plus sign, and two lines. All tests said the same; Bella Swan's body was carrying a baby. Edward Cullen's baby.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby!" Angela announced with a smile.

"Oh, God," Bella groaned as she leaned back against the counter. "Ang, what am I going to do?"

"Well, right now you are going to go back to your office and take a moment to calm down. You look scared shitless," Angela noted.

"I am scared shitless!" Bella exclaimed.

Angela rubbed soothing motions on her back before continuing. "Then you are going to get ready for your meeting with Mitchell and Sons. After that you are going to leave with Mr. Cullen and tell him."

"Right," she agreed. With shaky hands she pulled open the door and walked into her office, shutting the door behind her. For the next hour she worked on trying to calm herself. She plugged in her MP3 player and opened her email, getting herself lost in work. It had worked and at a few minutes before two thirty Edward came to collect her.

"Are you all right, Isabella?" he asked. She tried to smile at him, but she was sure it came out forced.

"Fine," she replied. They walked down the hall to the large conference room and found Tyler from the law division waiting.

Edward continued to surreptitiously glance in her direction only to find another forced smile. He wasn't convinced by her act. Something was bothering her greatly. After the meeting he would get it out of her, one way or another. He really liked when she forced him to use the 'another' way. It was much more fun and enjoyable for both of them.

After a few minutes wait the team from Mitchell and Sons arrived and the meeting began. Bella was no longer there. In body she sat at the end of the side on the long table while Edward occupied the head. In mind she no longer had the distraction of her music and the emails to keep her thoughts at bay and they came crashing down on her.

Over and over Angela's words repeated in her mind; 'Congratulations, you're having a baby'. The word baby echoed in her mind as if she was screaming it into the Grand Canyon. How had this happened? How had she become pregnant?

Pregnant.

No denying three tests.

Pregnant.

_'Then we'll get married.'_

The sentence Edward had spoken over four months ago on that fateful day when everything changed popped into her head. Knowing him they way she did now she knew he was serious. He was old fashioned when it came to some things. Then it began to loop over and over and over.

_Then we'll get married. Then we'll get married. Then we'll get married. Then we'll get married. Then we'll get married. Then we'll get married. Then we'll get married. Then we'll get married. Then we'll get married._

_Then we'll get married._

Before she knew what was happening Bella stood up and slammed her hands on the conference room table. "No, Cullen, I will not marry you!" she screamed.

The whole room went silent and turned to look at her. She could feel the blood rush from her face and her mouth dropping open as she registered just what she had said and found eight pairs of eyes staring at her. She turned to look at Edward and found him staring at her curiously before smirking.

"Well, that's not exactly the merger we are here to discus today, Isabella," he responded with a smile and the rest of the room seemed to relax, a few even laughing a little.

Edward looked down at the paper work and was about to continue when his brain registered what she had said. She had said them to him before in a different setting, in response to a specific situation and uttered from her perfect lips. His head snapped up and his eyes locked on to her. Bella's eyes were wide and she had not move from her standing position as she stared at Edward, she was frozen. His gaze thawed her and without thinking she pushed away from the table and was running from the room.

Edward sat there for a moment, staring at the door that was still shutting before he launched himself from the chair and followed her out the door. The whole room had also been watching the door close and watched it again open and close with the CEO running down the hall.

It did not take long for him to catch up to her and he found her leaning against a wall near their offices. He spun her to face him and was shocked at the tears in her eyes.

"Really?" he asked, his body tightly braced for the impact of her words.

"Three tests seem to think so," she responded and waited for his reaction. She had not meant for him to find out that way, but her brain was overloaded with this new life altering revelation.

Edward's response was not the rejection and harsh words she had been expecting. Instead he crushed his lips to hers, pushing her body further into the wall. He pulled back and she wished he had not, until she heard his words.

"That's fantastic. Let's go," he announced as he grabbed her hand and headed toward the elevators.

"Go? Go where?" she asked, confused.

"To the doctor, I want to make sure before we get too excited," he replied already bouncing with energy. At that moment Bella could see that he and Alice really were related.

"The meeting…" Bella argued.

"Can wait."

"We can't just leave, Edward!" she exclaimed, pulling her arm back. He turned to stare at her for a moment.

Edward glared at her. "Fine. Wait here."

Bella watched as he entered the conference room again and exited a minute later. He returned to where he had left her and took her hand in his as he called for the elevator.

"What did you say to them?" Bella asked as she pulled on her coat that Angela brought out.

"I simply told them there was an emergency and I, as your boyfriend and emergency contact, needed to take you to the doctor and rescheduled for Wednesday morning."

Bella stared at him wide eyed for a moment in utter astonishment. "You aren't God, you know this, right?"

Edward chuckled as he pulled her onto the elevator. "Here I am," he bragged. Bella rolled her eyes

The couple entered the hospital and instead of heading toward her gynecologists office Edward dragged her to another section. The office was not familiar, but Edward seemed to be very familiar with it. As much as the office staff was familiar with him. She was amazed at the blatant staring at Edward. Sure it was normal for women to stare at him, but in this office they did not look at anything but him from the moment he entered.

"I need to see him," he said to the young woman behind the counter who was practically drooling.

"G...Go on back, Edward," the girl stuttered, apparently unable to form coherent thought in his presence. Or she was just dim. Bella couldn't decide.

They walked through the door and down a long hall. Edward stopped and led Bella in to an examination room. She sat down next to Edward and began to nervously tap her leg. It was not until Edward placed his hand on her knee that she even realized she was doing it.

"Deep breaths, love. It's not like you are on trial," Edward spoke in a soothing voice, though she could see the excitement in his eyes.

A moment later the door opened and Bella's mouth popped open in shock as Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen walked through.

"Edward! Bella! What brings the two of you out of your skyscraper and into my office in the middle of a work day?" he asked. To Bella it almost seemed as if Carlisle was reprimanding his son a bit, but the concern in his voice overrode it.

"No!" Bella screamed as she stood up and turned toward the now closing door.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called.

"No, Edward. No! I am not discussing this with your father!" she vented. The audacity that he thought she would be comfortable discussing their sex life in front of his father, a man she had met only once before.

"Why not? I trust him, Bella. I need to trust someone with this and not a stranger," he pleaded.

"My doctor is not a stranger to me, Edward," she snapped. Turning toward Carlisle she sighed at look of shock on his face. "I'm sorry Carlisle, this is nothing against you. This is just a subject I'm not sure I am comfortable discussing with you."

"May I ask what it pertains to?" he questioned

"I'm sorry, I…"

"She's pregnant," Edward interrupted. The mood in the room immediately altered to a charged state. Carlisle could feel the explosion a slip second before it happened.

"God damn it, Edward! Why? Why did you do that?" she screamed at Edward, her eyes hard and Carlisle could swear he saw lightning flashing in her eyes.

"I need him to tell us, Bella. It has to be my father; he's the only doctor I trust. Especially with this," Edward explained, not backing down from her screams.

"Do you know how this makes me feel? Do you even care?"

"I do not understand what your problem is with having my father checking this out," he growled, furious at her refusal and for being rude to his father.

"Edward, I understand Bella's reluctance to discuss this matter with me," Carlisle interjected. Edward turned to him.

"Why?"

"Ask her," he stated.

Edward turned to Bella. He could see tears glistening in her eyes threatening to fall. She met his eyes, her jaw clenched.

"Because people, including your father, will think I'm a whore who got pregnant on purpose to tie to down. Just like James did," she explained, wiping a traitor tear before it fell.

Edward's features hardened with the mention of James. Quickly he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I did not think about that. Only knowing for certain, that is what is driving me and it is my father's expansive knowledge that guided me here."

Bella's arms wrapped around him as she relaxed slowly just from his touch. "I don't even know how this happened. I take my pill everyday at the same time and have for over twelve years."

"Pill?" Carlisle question, breaking their bubble.

"My birth control pill," she explained.

Carlisle sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. She smiled at the realization that Carlisle was where Edward had picked up that habit. "This is my fault, I fear."

Bella and Edward looked toward him, wondering if he was crazy. "Unless you slept with her I'm not sure I see how this is your fault," Edward said as he guided himself and Bella back to the chairs.

"No, but I did put high doses of antibiotics into your system, Bella, reducing the effectiveness of your birth control. Bella, can you tell me when your last menstrual cycle was?" Carlisle asked, morphing into doctor mode.

"About three months ago," she said then noticed the shock on Carlisle's face, and quickly explained. "I'm on the pill where you only have your period every three months. I didn't know about the antibiotics."

"That explains it. Bella, would it be alright for me to draw some blood so that I may check your hormone levels, just to make sure you did not receive a false positive. I am assuming you took a pregnancy test?" he asked as he stood from his desk and gathered the materials he needed.

"Three, and yes, please take some blood so that there is absolutely no doubt. We need to know," she spoke, rolling up her sleeve.

Bella did not watch as the needle entered her arm, nor when the blood was drawn and the needle removed. She regulated her breathing, trying to do it as little as possible and leaning in to Edward's spicy scent to cover the rust smell that always made her woozy and sick.

It was ten minutes later when Carlisle returned with the news that yes, Bella was indeed pregnant. Informing them that he needed to return to his patients, Carlisle quickly called a colleague of his and had them scheduled for their first appointment to take place on Thursday. Hugging them both goodbye and leaving them with sincere congratulations, along with the promise not to tell his mother just yet, Carlisle retreated leaving the new parents-to-be alone to talk.

"How did this happen?" Bella question after a moment of silence.

"Do I need to remind you, Bella? If I do I'm not doing a good enough job," Edward replied with a teasing smile.

"You need to stop smiling, Edward. I'm freaking out over here and you are smiling!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I'm smiling. Most of my dreams have come true this week. You said you loved me, you agreed to move in with me, and we're having a baby! A baby, Bella!" he exclaimed. He leaned and brushed his lips against her jaw. His eyes met hers and he hoped the feelings he felt were coming through. From the look on her face though it was a different feeling that she was interpreting.

"Stop looking at me like that. That look is how we got into this mess in the first place."

"Not a mess, Bella. This," he began, placing his hand on her abdomen. "This baby is a gift. I'd almost given up my dream to have a family and you are giving it to me."

She stared at his in bewilderment for a moment. "I'm not marrying you."

He smirked at her. "Yes, you are."

Bella glared at him. "I told you I will not marry you then, before this even became reality!"

"And I meant it, Bella. And not just because you are pregnant," he explained. "Marry me, Bella."

"No, Edward. Now take me home. This has all been more that I can handle for one day."

"Ok," he agreed, not swayed by her refusal. She would marry him on day, on that he was certain. Taking her hand and leading her to the door.

Bella and Edward walked out of the hallway that led to the patient rooms and into the waiting room. An all too familiar shriek broke their conversation and the couple turned to find Jasper and Alice standing in front of them.

"Oh God!" Bella exclaimed, fear quickly etching her features, but quickly returned to normal.

"What are you two doing here?" Edward asked, surprised to see his little sister and her… husband. It was still odd for Edward to think of his friend marrying his little sister and being her husband. Though technically they became friends because Alice met Jasper and they were introduced later.

"We were here for our first ultrasound and came to see Dad beforehand," Alice explained. Edward noted that she was bouncing more than normal. The smile on Alice's face was also uncharacteristically large and bright.

"What brings you two here today?" Alice questioned in a sing song voice, the knowing smile growing larger, if possible.

_Shit! _

Edward stared at his sister as he recalled conversations she had with Bella. Alice knew. Before he could say anything he felt Bella sway slightly into him.

"Bella, don't breathe!" Jasper hissed. Edward looked around the group and noted a boy who had just entered, cupping a bloody cloth to his arm.

"Too…late…" Bella whispered before her knees gave out and her body began to fall toward the floor. Jasper caught her in time.

Before Edward was allowed to object Jasper instructed that he open the door back into the patient room hallway. Jasper carried Bella down the hall and upon entering the patient room next to Carlisle's office, set her down on the paper covered bed.

"What the hell just happened?" Edward asked, his voice hard as he held the door open for Jasper.

"Back off with that tone, brother dear," Alice warned.

"You've got a lot to learn, Edward," Jasper said as he shook his head and placed Bella onto the bed. Edward moved to Bella, worry crossing his features.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Edward asked, turning to Jasper.

Jasper sighed. "You said you were going to take care of her. How much do you even know about her?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Edward questioned as he glared at Jasper. His fingers brushed the stray strands of hair from Bella's face.

"Blood, Edward. Bella can't be near blood. She gets sick and passes out," Jasper explained.

"She didn't even see it, she was facing the other way," Edward countered.

"She can smell it. Don't ask me how, but she can," Jasper explained.

"So… can we talk about why you are here, Edward?" Alice interrupted, the smile still plastered on her face.

Edward looked down at Bella, not even turning to look at Alice. "You knew? How?"

Alice moved in front of her brother. "I had a dream the night before I found out I was pregnant. In it Bella and I were out together and we both had prominent pregnant bellies. When I found out the next day I just knew that my dream was more than just a dream."

"So you kept all alcohol from her, including my entire wine selection?" Edward questioned.

He had found it odd when he discovered the wine collection missing from its fridge. When he had mentioned it to his mother she had admitted that she wanted to re-do his kitchen and she had emptied to the wine fridge and taken it home to hers so that it would not warm. It had seemed odd, but he trusted his mother and went along with her plans. It was now obvious Alice had to have spoken to her. To her credit she had actually started a bit of remodeling in his kitchen to make her story plausible.

"If I was right it was for the best and it seems I am correct. Again," Alice replied. The smile on her face never faltered, she could not help the excitement of the journey she and Bella were about to go on together.

At that moment the door opened up and Carlisle stepped in. "I was told Bella fainted."

"She'll be alright, just needs an ice pack and she'll be fine in a few minutes. Just can't take her out where the blood is," Jasper explained and Edward felt the jealous pang in his chest.

Carlisle walked over and began inspecting Bella. Pulling an instant ice pack out he activated it and placed it on her forehead before turning toward his son. It was obvious he was in distress. "She's going to be fine, Edward," he said, placing a reassuring hand on Edward's shoulder.

He turned toward Alice and Jasper. "What time is your appointment with Dr. Powers?"

Jasper turned to look at the clock. "Five minutes. We need to leave, darlin'."

Alice hugged her father and brother goodbye then she and Jasper walked out, headed to another part of the hospital. After they left Carlisle turned to Edward. "What's wrong?"

Edward looked up to his father and sighed. "He knows things I should know and it just… it pisses me off."

"You two are still getting to know one another. How were you to know about her aversion to blood? Have you even encountered blood since you have been together?" Carlisle asked. Edward shook his head in response. Besides the blood draw his father had just done, they had not.

"It is going to take the two of you time to get to know these things about one another. Does she know your allergy to cats?"

Edward scoffed. "No. Why would she? We don't see many cats, Dad."

"That is exactly my point, Edward."

At that moment Bella began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and her lips curled into a smile when she saw Edward standing over her.

"How are you feeling, love?" Edward asked, the back of his knuckles caressing her cheek.

"A little woozy still, but it's leaving," she replied as she slowly sat up, wobbling slightly. Carlisle inspected her again before giving Bella a clean bill of health and sending them home.

They walked out to the parking garage and Edward helped her into the Volvo. In the ride back to her apartment he told Bella about his discussion with Alice.

"'Alice knows'," she quoted. "Emmett said that to me at the wedding. Has she always…known?"

Edward sighed wondering where to begin and finally picked a point. "Do you know how Jasper and Alice met?"

Bella shook her head and Edward continued. "He was at the hospital to do a psych evaluation on her after she freaked out one morning. She was in the hospital because she pulled a friend from her car just before a drunk driver slammed into it. The friend was fine, but Alice was thrown to the ground and had minor injuries.

"The friend told the cops that Alice had freaked out and was rambling incoherently about the fact that she had to get out of the car. When they questioned Alice about it she told them about the dream. Hence the psych evaluation. Though when Jasper arrived she asked him what had taken him so long, she'd been waiting for him."

Edward let out a small laugh. "His response was to apologize for being late and then kissed her on the forehead."

"Has she always had these dreams?"

Edward warred with how to explain about Alice without making her seem crazy. "She dreams like everyone else, but sometimes her dreams are more… vivid. The more vivid ones… well they end up happening in real life."

"Always?" Bella asked in astonishment. Edward grimaced.

"What, Edward?"

"She saw you pregnant before you were and she saw that the two of you were pregnant at the same time," he explained. Bella gasped. Was it possible? Could Alice really see the future?

"She also has 'feelings'. Like with your birthday cake. She made a cake for dessert that day not knowing why, but she knew it had to be a cake, it was someone's birthday."

Edward pulled the car up the curb, got out, and opened the door for Bella. She was stunned and exhausted mentally and emotionally. In the last seven days Edward had professed his love for her and she for him, she agreed to move in with him, found out she was pregnant, and that Alice probably knew all of this long before she did.

They headed up the stairs to Bella's third floor apartment. Immediately Bella sat on the couch, her legs pulling up as she hugged them to her body. They did not talk, just sat and thought. It was nearly an hour later when Bella finally spoke.

"I don't know if I can do this, Edward. It's too much," she whispered.

Edward froze as the words passed her lips. He stared at her, eyes wide as fear began to creep into his body. Too much. She said it was too much. No… No. No. No.

Not now. She could not do this to him now. To them.

"Bella?" he questioned, his hand reaching out to cup her face. She pulled away and his hand dropped to his side. She was pulling away. His chest constricted at the thought. "Talk to me, please."

There was no response; her blank eyes stared straight ahead. "Bella, talk to me," he begged. No response. Unable to take her silence any longer he kneeled in front of her, searching for her eyes.

"God damn it, Bella! Stop staring at the fucking wall and look at me!" he screamed. This seemed to wake her from the shock induced panic attack coma she was experiencing. Her eyes blinked rapidly as her gaze focused on him. Tears formed in her eyes as stared at him.

"You probably think that now, don't you?" she questioned; one tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"What?" he asked having no idea what she was talking about.

"That I did this on purpose because I am a gold digging whore," she replied in a hollow voice.

Edward's body shook at the phrase she had used; James had called her that. His hand reached out and this time she did not pull away. "Bella, I have never thought that about you and I want you to get that out of your fucking head right fucking now," he snarled. His tone startled her and she drew a ragged breath.

Edward sighed and pulled her hands into his. "This pregnancy was not planned, love, but that does not mean it is not wanted. I know it's early for us, I know we are still getting to know one another, but please don't. Please don't go. I need you, Bella."

Bella turned her head; she looked at him like he had grown a third head. "What?"

"I love you, Bella. We've worked so hard to get here. Please, don't throw that all away," he begged, his eyes pleading. What he was not prepared for was that after his words she was glaring at him.

"I'm not leaving you, Edward," she snapped. Edward flinched and Bella's chest constricted. She had not meant to snap at him, but he was being ridiculous. Bella brought her hand up to his cheek, cupping it in her delicate fingers. Her fingers then moved to smooth the worry lines from his face. "I love you, Edward. I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours now; you're stuck with me, so get used to it."

Edward sighed, a smile forming on his face. "I think I can handle that." His eyes danced as he leaned in and placed his lips against hers.

Bella moaned at the contact before deepening the kiss. Her fingers wrapped around his neck, tugging at his hair, as she pulled him closer. They kissed for a moment before Edward pulled away, much to Bella's protest.

"I'm allergic to cats." Edward blurted out.

Bella looked at him, confusion written in her features. "Ok. Good to know. No cats. What brought this admission on?"

"I want us to know more about each other. I didn't know about you and blood. I need to know that, I want to know that kind of information. I want to know everything about you, Bella. I'm tired of learning things like that from Jasper. It's just wrong," he rambled.

"I hate asparagus, it smells nasty."

Edward smiled his lopsided grin. "Peas are terrible, along with grapes. They have that skin and then they pop, it's disgusting."

"I can't wear wool or any other material with a percentage of animal hair. My skin breaks out."

"I suck at Guitar Hero."

"Dance Dance has me on the floor in less than five seconds."

"I have mild insomnia and love to watch you sleep."

"That's a little creepy, Edward," Bella laughed. Edward smiled sheepishly.

"You talk in your sleep."

"Yeah, I know. My mom told me one day when she had heard me talking about riding a 'my little pony' on the rings of Saturn. I was seven."

Edward could not contain his laughter at her last admission. "I hate the décor in my living room, but don't have the heart to tell my mother."

"I hate it as well," Bella agreed with a smile, laughing as she wrapped around her love and new roommate.

* * *

**So, a lot of you figured it out after the last chapter. Bella's symptoms were just too many.**

**Great story to check out; Beautiful Girl 'Cailin Alainn' by Pinkindeed. Sweet, sweet story of an amazing love, and an Irish accented Kiltward! Yummy!**

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved! Reviews= my brand of heroin.**

**Got any good music? Send me the names! In need of some new tunes**___**...**_


	18. Confessions of the Hormonal Kind

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys.**

**Special thanks to my girl Lucy! (aka PinkIndeed) I've missed you over the holidays, but I know we will be join together again soon! Mwuah! **

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter. ****Hope you like!**

**So, holidays and sickness caused this chapter to take awhile. Plus not much is going on, so it seems to take more effort and some things just weren't working right. BTW, 9 days in counting on sickness. Seriously, it started out as a cold and now I haven't gone to work in 2 days and haven't been able to talk in 3. 9 days! sigh... In other words, if this chapter sucks I blame it on the sickies and will make it up next chapter.**

**Oh! Edward was talking to me earlier this week. He demanded to show what was going on with him in chapter 4. So, check out Hate What You Do To Me Goodies to find out!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

**Confessions of the Hormonal Kind**

Edward knew that as much as he wanted Bella, in every sense of the word, that things were rapidly changing at a pace he was not sure she was up to going. In the few days after finding out that they were going to be parents she had become withdrawn. Not particularly from him, in fact she had become somewhat clingy, almost afraid he was going to leave her. As if that was even a possibility, him leaving her. He often found her staring into space with blank eyes, sometimes with tears streaming down her face. She looked miserable and he was afraid that it was due to the fact that she was pregnant.

Bella did not want their baby.

The thought felt like a vice around his chest, crushing him. His vision of her with a pregnant belly was becoming a reality and he could not be more excited. Bella on the other hand… well, she was not excited in the least bit. She held herself together at work and they were able to get through the finalization of the merger with Mitchell and Sons.

"I'm pregnant," Bella blurted out across the dining room table to Rosalie who was in the middle of taking a bite. The fork fell from Rosalie's hand clanking onto the ceramic plate below, her mouth and eyes wide. "Yeah, that was my reaction only worse."

It took a moment for the information to sink in for Rosalie. "Let me get this straight. You and Edward fucking Cullen are having a baby? How? You've been on the pill since before I met you!" Rosalie questioned.

Bella explained about the antibiotics and Rosalie groaned. "Well, I can only remember you ever going to the doctor because you hurt yourself," Rosalie stated. "Shit! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she admitted, her hands fisting into her hair. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she broke down to her best friend. "I'm scared, Rose. I don't know anything about babies, or pregnancy. Our relationship is still so new. How can we do this? How can I do this?"

Rosalie jumped up from her seat and pulled a chair up next to Bella's. "Shh, calm down, Bella," she whispered as she rubbed soothing circles on her friends back. "Everything is going to be ok; I'm here for you, honey."

"God I hate all these hormones!" she sobbed into Rosalie's shoulder. "I'm s… so scared, Rose! Edward is so excited and I am freaking out! What am I going to do?"

"You are going to calm down and go to your doctor, with Edward apparently leading the way, and you two are going to figure everything out. It sounds to me like he wants this baby with you and with the two of you moving in together… well I think this is going to be a good thing. Bells, you've been closed off for too long now and I have watched you blossom with him. You just need to relax and talk things over with him," Rosalie explained, her voice both soothing and commanding.

"Crap. I don't even know where to begin!" she exclaimed, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Swan, get a grip," Rosalie snapped, her moment of being soothing over. "You need to calm down. I know you are upset, but crying isn't going to solve shit, honey. The deed is done and the devil seed is inside you now. You and Edward are going to have a baby. You're going to have to get used to that fact cause in a few short months you are going to be a mommy to a little Cullen. Got it?"

Bella stared at her like a frightened child before she started laughing. Rosalie's soft and fluffy side never lasted for long before she donned her big girl panties and beat the truth in to you, making you face what you did not want to face. She took no prisoners, but, as strange as it seemed, she did so out of love. Sappy, soothing just was not her way. Kick ass and take names was, and she was going to make Bella face her fate with the devil, as she still referred to him.

"What would I do without you?" Bella questioned as she threw her arms around her best friend.

"Wallow in self pity and shyness, living with twenty cats?"

"Probably."

Friday morning Edward and Bella were scheduled to meet Dr. Benjamin Powers and to say Edward was reluctant to take Bella was an understatement. What if this pushed her over the edge? What if she wanted to… no. He could not think like that. There was no way that Bella would do that.

All of his fears flew out the window the moment they heard the heartbeat on the ultrasound of the baby they had made together on the monitor. Bella's eyes widened in amazement and she turned to look at Edward who held a similar look on his face. His heart nearly leapt with joy at the genuine smile that grew on her face and the tears of joy that fell. It was real now, more than just a word or a mark on a plastic pee stick. It was the beating heart of a very tiny person that they had made together.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, kissing her forehead. "I love you," he declared, his forehead leaning against hers.

"I love you, too," she whispered in return, laughing in joy, lacing her fingers with his. They were having a baby.

The weekend was filled with constant activity. After leaving work on Friday they headed to the nearest bookstore and Edward bought a copy of every baby book he could find as well as two copies of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. They had learned from the doctor that Bella was almost to the third month of her first trimester; she was eight weeks pregnant. They had conceived on their first date.

That night they snuggled in bed as Edward read the first few chapters out loud of _What to Expect_. Most things listed in the first few chapters Bella was already experiencing as far as symptoms were concerned.

The next morning they awoke and headed to Bella's apartment where they met Rosalie and Emmett. The four of them began packing up clothing and other items that would fit into the women's suitcases. This was the first step of moving in with Edward and Emmett. They were going to continue to live in the apartment together one weeknight and Sunday nights for awhile with the move of items to take place gradually over the next few months.

It was difficult to lock up the apartment and leave with suitcases in separate cars, but it was what they had both agreed upon. Moving on with their lives, moving in with their men, and moving out of their shared apartment. Growing up, making new families that might make them true sisters.

It was decided that they would break it to Edward's mother first, since his father already knew, and as a practice run for Bella's phone calls to her parents. Bella had already given him her synopsis of how those would go. According to Bella, Charlie would threaten him and Renee would be exuberant. To be honest, what he had heard about Chief Swan, if Bella was correct, he was afraid that Charlie would actually bring his gun when he came to visit and Edward would really fear for his life. Though, honestly, Bella was a grown woman and they were in a relationship. The type of relationship that he hoped would become marriage and more children, if only she would say 'yes'. Could Charlie really be angry at him for that? For wanting to give Bella anything and everything she wanted?

Earlier in the day they had made dinner plan's that evening with Edward's parents to announce to his mother the news. They had barely walked through the door way to the kitchen when his mother saw them. All it took was one look at Bella and Esme knew. To say Esme had been excited was an understatement. She immediately ran to them and wrapped her arms around her son and his girlfriend, peppering them both with kisses and congratulations.

Shooing her son out the door to find his father, Esme was able to talk to Bella woman to woman.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked as she pulled the chicken from the oven.

"Umm, overwhelmed?" she responded, but it was more of a question. "It is as if I have bad PMS and a stomach bug and the same time."

Esme chuckled. "Yes, I remember those days. How far along are you?"

"According to the doctor I'm eight weeks."

Esme stopped tossing the salad and turned to look at Bella. "Eight weeks? You and Edward have been together how long?"

Bella sighed and sat down at one of the bar seats. She knew this was coming from the moment she was left alone with Edward's sweet yet intimidating mother. It was embarrassing to be telling his mother, especially after what his father already knew. People she did not even know where going to know private information about her and Edward's relationship.

"I got pregnant on our first date. It's easier to just get it out now then to be ashamed and embarrassed when you do find out. Yes, I had sex with Edward on our first date. Though I love Emmett he has a big mouth and he may slip as he knows that was not the first time we had been together. Edward and I had an… odd relationship for about a month and a half prior to our first date. I am not a slut, I am not a gold digger, and I hated your son until a little over two months ago," she rambled, her verbal filter long gone. "There. Now you know everything… well the last few months of everything."

"You are on a roll, why not tell me about before?"

Bella scoffed. "Sure, why not," she replied sarcastically. "I've hated his rude, egotistical, arrogant ass for the last seven years. It took every ounce of inner strength I have not to strangle him the first day I started as a temp. Though if the temp agency had told me where I was going I would have told them to shove it, there was no way I was working with him."

Esme smiled sadly as she mixed the salad. "That sounds like my son. He can be that way sometimes, especially in business. His grandfather pushed him so hard…but I know he can be kind and loving. I hope you can appreciate that side of him."

Bella's hands fidgeted with the cloth napkin in front of her as silence fell over them. She had just spilled many things to this woman, Edward's mother, which should not have come out on their second meeting, if ever. However, something about Esme made it impossible not to divulge her inner fears and emotions. Esme was motherly, something she really had not experienced with her own mother. After another minute Bella spoke again, she needed Esme to hear her out, to understand.

"I should say it doesn't matter what you think, but it does. You are our baby's grandmother. You are going to be in our lives. I love Edward and he loves me and we are going to be a family. It's my own fears and insecurities… I don't want you to think I'm something I'm not, Esme. It all boils down to me wanting you to like me and respect me, because if you don't… then Edward might not be happy and I want him to be happy and I don't want to upset your family," Bella explained through shaky breaths as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her verbal filter broken by hormones, spilling forth the secrets she kept so close.

"Oh, Bella, dear," Esme whispered as she wrapped her arms around the shaking woman before her, stroking her hair. Pulling back she placed Bella's face between her hands, putting them eye to eye. "Now you listen to me and you listen well. No one thinks anything remotely badly about you, so you get all of those dirty thoughts out of your head right this minute. Everyone in this family thinks that you are wonderful. It's all we hear from Edward and Emmett. Why would you even think these things?"

"Tanya. I've heard a little bit about her," she explained. Her eyes looked toward the ceiling as she willed the hormone induced tears to stop. "I was so afraid he was going to be angry when I told him. Afraid he was going to think I was like her."

Esme sighed. "You are no Tanya and Edward is very much aware of that." Esme smoothed the tears that had fallen from Bella's face. "I know you are scared, darling, believe me I know. Sure, it is early in your relationship, but that does not mean it's bad. It just means it is meant to be."

Esme smiled and turned back to the food. "I'll tell you a secret, Bella. Carlisle and I had a 'shotgun wedding'," she confided with a bright smile. "I was pregnant with Edward. We were in college and had been dating only a few months when it happened. I was like you, but I knew; Edward was meant to be just as Carlisle and I were meant to be together. We just were put on the fast track to family. It caused a lot of turmoil with the Cullen's, but we made it through. I don't want you to feel like I did, Bella. I'm happy and excited for you both and I cannot wait to meet my grandbaby."

"Thank you, Esme."

"Yes. Thank you, Mom," Edward agreed as he wrapped his arms around Bella, kissing her tears away. "Feel better now?"

Bella nodded and placed her lips to his. "Much. So, you better watch out, Cullen, you're stuck with us."

"Us?"

"Us. You, me, and baby make three," she smiled.

"Does this mean you will marry me?" he asked hopefully.

Bella sighed. "Nope, still not marrying you… yet."

"I like 'yet'. It has two letters of the word 'yes'."

"So, have you thought about names?" Esme inquired over dinner, anxious to hear all about her newest grandchild. She had already calculated that Alice and Bella's due dates were only five weeks apart.

"Mom, we just found out this week. We're still trying to get over the shock of it all," Edward explained.

"What he means is 'Bella is trying to get over the shock of it all'," she interjected. "Edward has been acting a lot like Alice, I'm afraid he is going to take flight half of the time or that the smile is going to freeze on his face."

Edward smiled bringing her hand to his lips. "I'm just imagining our beautiful baby with my eyes and your hair, or maybe my hair and your eyes. Either way, our child is going to be beautiful. Just look at the mother."

"Ok, you are being sickeningly sweet. Who are you and what have you done with my Edward?" she questioned. Edward simply laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It's a Cullen trait. He gets it from his father," Esme explained with a smile. She looked between Bella and Edward and let out a sigh of content. The looks at each other, the glances they stole, and the caresses they gave. She was the one, the one to make her eldest son happy and whole.

Edward and Bella returned home late in the evening after dinner due to Bella's now picky stomach. She had spent their last hour at his parents in the bathroom heaving up her dinner with Edward at her side, holding her hair. Bella had tried to explain to Esme that it was not her cooking, but Esme simply told her not to worry about it, she remembered those days.

It was too late to call Renee when they returned, but not too late to call Charlie as he was a few hours behind them. Swallowing hard Bella took a deep breath as she picked up the phone and dialed her father's number. The phone rang a few times before a gruff voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad," Bella said nervously into the phone.

"Bells? You're calling pretty late, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Dad," she reassured. Out of the corner she watched Edward sigh, his head hanging. Her fingers tangled in his as she brought them to her lips, kissing his knuckles. "Better than fine actually. I started to move in with Edward this weekend."

"Edward? That the boy you're seeing these days? You actually left Rosie?"

"Dad, you know she hates to be called that. For your information Rosalie is moving in with her boyfriend as well, Edward's brother Emmett. Also, Edward is a man, not a boy." Out of the corner she watched Edward quirk an eyebrow, his eyes narrowed.

"I'll be the judge of that. You love him?"

"Very much."

"He good to you?"

"Very. In...in fact we have some news," she replied, stammering slightly as she prepared herself.

"Oh really?" Charlie questioned. Bella could hear the speculation in his voice.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a grandfather," she announced, the words spilling from her mouth as fast as she could get them out.

There was a pause and Bella actually feared the silence, hoping she did not just give her father a heart attack. "Well, I was going to call you and let you know I wouldn't be able to come to Thanksgiving, but mark my words, I'll be there. Let this Edward know I'll be bringing my gun along," Charlie growled.

"Dad, don't," she begged, leaning back into the sofa, her fingers rubbing her temple.

"Guy's gotta pass my inspection, Bells. He already has points against him that he knocked you up."

"Charlie I am thirty years old! It's not as if I did not know what I was doing. Edward and I are going to have a family. In about seven months you are going to be a grandpa weather you like it or not, so just deal with it."

"Calm down, Bells," Charlie soothed. She could hear him sigh through the line. "I know you're an adult now. It's just… you're my baby girl and you always will be. I just want to make sure you're happy."

"Dad… Edward is a wonderful man and he makes me so very happy. So, please, be nice."

"We'll see. At Thanksgiving. Until then, I love you, Bella."

"Love you too, dad. See you soon," she replied before placing the phone back on the receiver. She turned to look back to Edward before crawling into his waiting embrace. His arms tightened around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head before leaning his head against hers.

"Everything will be fine, love, I promise. "

"I know, he's just stubborn."

"Ah, so that's where you get it."

"Hey!" she cried, swatting at his arm. Edward laughed as he tried to avoid her swats. Catching her arm he drew it above his shoulder and released it. "Bed time for the mommy?"

Her lips spread into a smile. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, bed time sounds wonderful."

* * *

Ok, found a couple of good stories lately and I highly recommend Dear Mr. Masen by jendonna.

Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?

All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved! Reviews= my brand of heroin.

Got any good music? Send me the names! In need of some new tunes___..._


	19. Shroud

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys.**

******So so sorry for the delay on this! I was a little lost for awhile. Luckily PinkIndeed came along and helped me get back on track. She also provided some of the lines at the end. **

******I hate to tell you that the time between chapters is going to grow. I am now in full wedding planning mode and a lot of my free time is spent with that.**

**Special thanks to my girl Lucy! (aka PinkIndeed) This chapter wouldn't be out yet if it wasn't for you. I can't wait to read your new story! You must post it! **

**Note to all i wrote a one shot called It's My Party and I'll Grope If I Want Too that features a lemony scene of Jasper and Bella in college. It is Jasper and Bella from HWYDTM, kind of a look into their lives, but I didn't qualify it as a goody. Will someone please review it? :( I'm begining to think it sucks that badly.**

**On another note, I started another story (which I blame soley on Lucy ;) ) called 29 Dimensions. It's a fun story about finding love on the internet and Bella and Edward's insecurities that keep them from meeting. It is going to be a shorter story I think. There are five chapters up right now. Check it out!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

**Shroud **

Over the next few weeks Bella's symptoms became more apparent and an aversion to anything strawberry was brought forth. Strawberries, strawberry scents, anything strawberry was to be avoided at all costs. It took three days of near hourly vomiting, passing out, and ending up in Carlisle's office again to find that she had switched her shampoo and conditioner to a strawberry scent and every time her hair fell in her face she became nauseous.

Once that crisis was over she had returned to being slightly nauseous with the occasional hat trick. At Edward's insistence she was now taking breaks more often at work and even an afternoon nap. Though she protested the naps, she found she really was in need of them. The exhaustion had hit and she was sleeping more at night and even found herself taking naps before dinner.

A shadow on her abdomen as she looked into the mirror one morning alerted her that she was truly pregnant. Her skin was pushed out slightly between her hip bones creating a small bump. Unfortunately Edward saw it as well. Any passion that was still in their sex life was officially gone in that moment leaving Bella in a constant state of frustration. She knew it was not because of the size of her stomach, but his aversion to do anything that may or may not harm the baby in any way shape or form, despite being told by their doctor that it was ok.

The day before Thanksgiving her parents arrived. Renee and Phil in the morning and Charlie in the afternoon. Despite Edward's worry over meeting Charlie after his threats on the phone, the first meeting had gone well. Though Edward could sense that Charlie had resisted hitting him… at least in front of Bella.

It had been awkward to have Bella parents together for the first time in almost a decade, especially staying in the same residence. They had all gone out for dinner and though however much Bella felt she needed a glass of wine she knew there was no way she was going to get one, not even a sip, especially with Edward there.

He had become very overprotective and dictative over her and her actions since they found out about the baby. She was also learning he was making decisions about their life without even consulting her or asking her opinion. Every day she bated him, but he just would not fight with her. Cutting off his emotions he would rather trudge through then upset her, raising her stress level. Things were spiraling out of control. His affections had also gotten to the point of overboard, trying to compensate for that which he was denying her.

Bella stood inside the massive walk-in closet that now housed her clothes. Clothes she was rapidly growing out of. The first few months her weight had stayed the same and though she really had not gained much it was all in her abdomens ever growing bump and breasts causing nothing to fit properly. Not the dilemma she wanted to find herself in on Thanksgiving Day. Luckily she did own looser fitting clothing, besides t-shirts and yoga pants, in the form of dresses.

Sifting through the garments hanging she located a long sleeve v-neck navy blue knee length dress. _Perfect._ Fishing out a pair of tights and her knee high boots she returned to the bedroom.

"That took awhile," Edward noted as she exited, his hands working the buttons on his crisp slate grey dress shirt.

Bella huffed as she sat on the bed to pull the tights on. "Nothing fits. Nothing. I'm going to have to break down and go shopping with your sister this weekend."

Edward chuckled at her declaration as he tried to ignore the sharp tone of her words. She had been on edge lately which he attributed to the rise in her hormone levels. "It will be ok, love. Just ask. She'd love to go."

Bella stared at him in disbelief. "I don't have to _ask _her, Edward," she hissed. "She has been pestering me for the last three weeks and I keep putting her off."

"Why?" he asked curiously. He was not hurt that she did not want to shop with his sister; he did not wish that torture on anyone as he had been her Ken doll multiple times before.

"I don't like to go shopping, remember? I also did not need clothes. That and… well, she scares me a little. She's very hyper," she confided as she pulled the dress over her head.

"Yes, she is," he replied with a chuckle. He walked toward her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You don't have to, but I know she would love it."

"I think I will let her squirm a little more before I give in," she declared. Her fingers entwined with his. "Come on. Everyone is probably waiting for us."

Edward pulled her back, his expression showing the worry that was going on in his mind. "Edward, really? My father really likes you. He told me so."

"He was just placating you."

"Edward," she growled.

He rubbed his free hand across his face as he prepared himself to face the Chief again. "Ok, let's go."

Hand in hand they exited the master bedroom and walked to the great room where Bella's mother, father, and step-father were waiting.

"Oh, Bella, you look beautiful," Renee gushed as they entered.

"Thanks, mom. Ok, so I think we can probably all fit into one car," she announced as she located her purse and phone.

"Oh, we will have plenty of room," Edward announced. Bella threw him a questioning glance that quickly turned into an accusatory one after seeing the mischievous grin on his face.

"Edward?" she questioned. "What did you do?"

Bella's tone and demeanor had gained everyone's attention and the whole room was staring at Edward. He cleared his throat. He had wanted this revelation to be between the two of them. "I may or may not have purchased an SUV?"

"What?" Bella shrieked. "Where are you going to park it? You only have two spots." Her eyes widened as realization dawned. "You didn't."

Edward sighed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Bella, it's not like I was going to be able to drive it much longer. There is no way I will let you be in that car pregnant and there were only two seats."

"Edward, you love that car!" she exclaimed after mentally noting that he had dictated something that else she was not going to do.

"It is just a car, Bella. I can get another one if I want when our kids are grown," he pointed out.

"For those of us that are not you, could you fill us in?" Charlie asked, interrupting.

Bella turned to her family, sighing as she informed them of Edward's beloved Aston Martin One-77.

"Chief Swan, I sold the sports car to buy an SUV for our family. This way we have two vehicles to choose from and both are safe and can hold my girls."

"Girls?" Charlie questioned.

"Bella, are you having a girl?" Renee asked, the excitement visible as she nearly launched at her daughter.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Over the last week he has become convinced it is a girl. We don't find out until the seventh of next month," she explained.

"Hmpf," Charlie grunted as he eyed Edward. "Seems you are stepping up to the plate, Edward."

Edward, Bella, and her parents headed down to the parking garage and Bella's eyes widened at the brand new shiny VW Touareg sitting in the Aston Martin's space. How long had it been there? Did she not notice it yesterday? What pissed her off the most was that he had not consulted her. Sure it was his money, but he should have at least asked for her opinion, right? Or at least told her what and why he was doing it. Just a 'hey, I was thinking about getting a bigger car for us'. But, no. Nothing.

She could feel her blood pressure rising and it took everything in her to calm down. Now was not the time or place. The doctor had already warned her about her already slightly elevated status and that she needed to be careful as it could lead to preeclampsia. After he had explained what that was and the complications is when Edward had taken his leap off of the deep end.

Loading up the headed outside of the city and toward the Cullen's home in the suburbs. Bella could almost hear the sound of her parent's eyes growing wide. Yes, the Cullen's had money and a very large colonial style mansion sitting on a private lake on about fifteen acres in what was actually a neighborhood for the rich.

They walked through the front door and Edward called out that they were there. Bella mentally slapped herself when Jasper came around the corner. She had forgotten to forewarn them that Jasper was part of the Cullen clan now.

"Jasper?" Renee questioned, her eyes wide as she looked between her daughter and her former boyfriend.

"What are you doing here, son?" Charlie asked.

Jasper's eyes were wide as he looked to Bella. A smirk rose on his face. "Darlin', you didn't tell them?" he asked as he walked between Bella and Edward and placed his arms around them. "We're going to be family."

Bella nearly fell over and she could tell Edward was glaring at him.

"What?" Charlie choked out in surprise.

"Jasper Whitlock! You little shit! Making it sound like we are polyamorous," Bella exclaimed as she began hitting him with her purse.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he laughed as he jumped away from her. "I couldn't help it. It was worth it for the looks on their faces."

"Jasper, what is going on? Why are you here?" Renee asked.

"Well, Bella was supposed to tell you, but I guess her pregnant brain forgot," he noted but quickly cried out in pain as the back of his ear was flicked. "Ow!" He turned to find Alice standing behind him.

"I heard that mister," she lectured, but her face quickly changed to a smile as she launched herself at Bella.

"Bella! I'm so glad you are here. And don't worry, mom and I scoured the house and removed anything remotely strawberry scented, flavor, taste, you name it."

"Alice, you didn't have to do all that,"

"It's Thanksgiving, Bella, and you need to eat and not worrying about getting sick!" she exclaimed. Jasper wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. "Jasper!"

"You're being rude, darlin'. Renee, Phil, Charlie, this is Alice Whitlock, my wife and Edward's little sister. So, if she finally says yes and marries Edward we will be family. I wasn't lyin'," Jasper explained.

"What do you mean if she finally says yes?" Renee asked before turning to her daughter. "Bella, has he asked you to marry him?"

This caught Charlie's attention and he anxiously awaited the answer. Edward was turning out to be a stand up guy and if it was true any cons he had against the man would be out the window. It was apparent that the man adored his daughter.

Bella took her lip between her teeth and sighed. "Yes, he has."

"And you said 'no'?" Charlie asked, before the words could escape Renee's mouth. He had to admit, he was now Team Edward.

"Yes, I said 'no' and before you ask why can we delay this for another time?" she asked. Before anyone could respond a howl came from the end of the hallway.

The group watched as a dog came barreling down the hall right towards Bella. A huge smile lit up her face as she knelt down. "Jake!" she exclaimed as the French bulldog came to a halt in front of her. His tongue lapped across her face and anywhere else he could reach as she laughed and petted him. "I missed you too."

"Thought you might like to see an old friend," Jasper explained.

"How's my boy? Have you been a good boy?" Bella cooed as she rubbed all over making him wiggle and smile in delight.

Jake's ears laid back as he made contented noises, but when Edward leaned over to help Bella up they perked back up displaying their saucer like size. When his hand touched Bella's arm Jake stepped forward to block her, his teeth baring as he growled at Edward. "Whoa, Jake, what is with the attitude? I thought we were buddies?"

Jake nipped at Edward's leg letting him know that when Bella was around they were not 'buddies'. Bella was his. "Ouch!"

"I think he's trying to tell you to stay away from his girl," Charlie chuckled. Edward frowned as he looked down at the tiger brindle colored dog.

"Fine, see if I give you treats next time I come over, mutt."

Soon after Rosalie and Emmett arrived and everyone, surprisingly, was seated at the dining room table with their plates stuffed with turkey and all of the dressings. After stuffing themselves they retired to the living room where conversation ran rampant.

After over an hour Bella moved from the crowded room and found a quiet spot on the stairs to sit. Her head was pounding and her heart was heavy. It was so good to see her parents and she would be sad when they left, but what left her heart heavy was Edward. A feeling that had begun right after she told him she was pregnant and had intensified over the last few weeks leaving her at a breaking point.

A figure heading toward the stairs caught her eye. "What are you doing hiding out here?" Jasper asked as he sat down on the stair next to her.

"I just needed a break from the madness," she explained.

Jasper chuckled. "Oh, I understand. If you need a rest you should go upstairs to one of the guestrooms."

Bella turned and glared. "I'm not a five year old. I wish people would get that if I am tired I will know and can lie down by myself."

At that moment Edward was headed to the stairs from the second floor in his search for Bella when he heard her voice along with Jasper's floating up.

"Sorry, darlin'. Didn't mean anything by it."

He could hear Bella sigh. "No, I'm sorry, Jas. I didn't mean to go off on you."

"It's alright. Even happy hyper Alice has turned into a hormonal monster here lately."

"Oh, so I'm a hormonal monster now, am I?" Edward could hear the angry edge in her voice and was happy to not be on the receiving end this time.

"Shit, darlin', that…it..."

"Relax, Jasper. I was messing with you."

"You really have been around Rosie too long."

Silence fell and just as Edward was about to descend the stairs from his guilty perch at the top he heard her sigh. He felt a little guilty for listening in on their conversation, but to say he was not curious would be a lie.

"Just spit it out, Jas."

There was another pause.

"I can hear your mind working out the best way to broach a subject without setting me off or some other emotional response."

Edward could hear a small chuckle from Jasper. "Alright, my question is why don't you want to marry Edward? He's serious you know."

"I know."

"And?"

"It's only been three months, Jasper. We've only been together for three months! Rational people do not get married that quickly. I've been on a fucking roller coaster for the last six months with him, well with my life in general."

"Hate to love add a baby in the mix, that's quite a ride."

"Moving in with him."

"You moved in with me."

"Jasper, we had been together for almost three years by then. I jumped into this at two months and every day I question whether or not it was the right decision."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him more than you loved me?"

Edward stopped breathing as silence fell. It felt like days before the soft sounds of Bella's voice broke the air.

"Yes."

"Tell me, Bella. Why did we break each other's hearts all those years ago?"

"Because we were moving two thousand miles away from one another?"

Edward could tell there was a playful tilt to her voice and he heard Jasper chuckle before responding.

"And?"

Bella sighed. "And because even though we were in love we knew that there was someone out there for us that was more. We were lacking fulfillment."

"How do you feel with Edward?"

There was another pause as Bella's mind wrapped around all of the issues she had been keeping at bay. "Like my chest is going to explode if I'm not near him."

Edward froze, her words resonating around his now stilled mind. His chest tightened as the need to be near her grew.

"I think you have your answer."

"Thanks, Doc. How much do I owe you for the hour?" she teased.

Jasper let out a full laugh, his head falling back. "How 'bout the promise to be, as hokey as it sounds,"

"You just said hokey," she pointed out.

"As hokey as it sounds," he reiterated. "To be true to your heart. This has been brewin' between you two for years, not just the last six months."

A noise from behind alerted them to Edward's presence.

"Hey man! Having a little therapy session here, want to join?" Jasper asked as he watched Edward descend the stairs.

"I'm good. How are you feeling, baby?" he asked as he sat next to Bella, taking her hand in his. His eyes widened in surprise of the slight glare he received. She was miffed.

"I'm fine and if you tell me to go take a rest… that you have gotten a bed ready for me, I swear…"

"Ok, I won't say that, but if you get tired sometime in the day… there is a bed ready upstairs for you… or Alice," he added quickly so not to set her off. It was a fine line he was walking these days and it was difficult at times to keep both his temper and hers at bay.

The event wrapped up and Edward carted an exhausted Bella and her family home. The time with her parents was short lived and by Sunday afternoon they had boarded planes heading back to their corners of the country. The remainder of the day Bella spent cleaning despite Edward's protests that Maria, his maid, would handle it. She did not like the idea of having a maid, but he insisted that she was staying and at her current hours.

That evening Bella snuggled up to Edward's side in bed as they watched a movie. She was still amazed how content she felt in his arms, how perfect it was to feel his warmth. His fingers lightly trailed up and down her arms soothing her like a lullaby.

"I went to look at a few houses today while you were napping," he declared, pulling her violently from her cloud of bliss she had been floating on.

"You what?" she questioned, sitting upright and turning to look him in the eye.

"Bella, it's just a look," he argued.

"It's not just a look! Jesus Christ, Edward!" Bella screamed, jumping out of the bed. "It's not just a car, it's not just Bella's hormones!" She began pacing the room in front of their bed. "Don't you see it? This is why. This is why I won't marry you! Because, fuck, Edward, you've changed! I've changed. We've changed. I can't do this. You're not talking to me, you're overbearing, and you're suffocating me."

"Bella, please. We're still getting to know one another. We knew it would be an adjustment. Please," he begged.

"Stop with the damn 'Bella, please' shit! Is this how it's going to be all of the time? Do you actually like walking on eggshells around me? You can't live like that, Edward. I can't live like that. "

"I just want to make you happy."

"We won't be happy like this. We're over before we start," she snapped.

"I don't want to upset you; it's not good for the baby," he explained.

"No, Edward, it's not good for us. Do you remember what made you fall in love with me when we were enemies?"

"Yes."

"Do I have any of those traits now? Do you? We've sucked the life out of each other!"

"We can get it back."

"Not like this." Turning her back on him she pulled out a suitcase and began stuffing some clothing in and retrieving some toiletries from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked, dread filling every pore of his body.

"I'm going home."

"You are home."

"I don't know where I am, but this doesn't feel like home," she admitted as her eyes locked onto his. "Not lately."

"Bella…"

She wheeled the suit case to the front door and threw her purse over her shoulder before turning to look at him. "I'm leaving. Call me when Edward gets back, otherwise I will see you at the office."

The only sound left was the slamming of the door.

* * *

**I love you, don't hurt me please. :)**

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved! Reviews= my brand of heroin.**

**Got any good music? Send me the names! In need of some new tunes___..._**


	20. Rift

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys.**

**Special thanks to my girl Lucy! (aka PinkIndeed) This chapter wouldn't be out yet if it wasn't for you. ********Lucy is da best. Hands down. :)**

**On another note, I started another story (which I blame soley on Lucy ;) ) called 29 Dimensions. It's a**** fun cute story about finding love on the internet and Bella and Edward's insecurities that keep them from meeting. It is going to be a shorter story I think. There are seven chapters up right now. Check it out!**

**Wow, there were really mixed reviews on who was in the wrong! It was pretty divided between Team Bella and Team Edward, though the heavier side was Team Bella with Edward being in the wrong. Me personally? I think it was heavy on the Edward side, though Bella was in the wrong as well. Then again, I know more about them then you do at this point.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

**Rift **

Bella walked up the familiar flight of stairs with her suitcase trailing behind. It was so familiar, yet foreign. Most of her belongings were at Edward's now and Rosalie would not be here. Upon entering her dark empty apartment she walked back to her bedroom and fell on the bed bringing her knees as close to her chest as she could.

She felt empty, drained. She had not felt like a woman in a relationship in weeks. Silent tears began to stream down her face. She was an incubator. That was all he saw her as anymore. A vessel to carry his child. Not even worthy of her opinion.

Her chest constricted and the feeling triggered the sob that she had been holding back. The fact that she had just walked out on the man she loved rocked her body as the tears rushed forth. She could feel it, the cracks as they worked their way through her heart. A scream of pain left her body, tearing her, as she turned into her pillow to mute the sound from her own ears.

This was not what she wanted; this was what she had fought so hard against. The pain. The pain that came with loving and giving yourself to someone. The pain of hard decisions.

Her hormone influenced decision crushed her. It did not need to end with her leaving, but the last few weeks crashed down on her in his one sentence. Everything came to a head in that moment. What hurt the most was his inability to see that anything was wrong with his actions. That he did nothing to stop her from leaving.

He was not her Edward anymore.

Angela flipped on the lights and placed her belongings on her desk as she walked to the break room to start a pot of coffee for Emmett, Mrs. Cope, and herself. Mr. Cullen was still following Bella's restrictions, which Angela believed to be both sweet and a little stupid. However, any thoughts that his temper would worsen without his morning coffee fix were disproven… at least towards Bella. He had been a bit snippy to Mrs. Cope and herself, but in her time at Cullen Enterprises she had seen much worse. Namely the end of his relationship with Tanya Denali.

She hoped after the long weekend that her bosses would have had time to commune with each other and gotten past the tension that everyone felt. It had become stifling in the office over the last few weeks and she could feel the coming storm. Hurricane Bella was about to make landfall again and it was bound to be the worst of record. She desperately hoped they would work things out, but with both of their communication problems, she was afraid of what might happen.

Angela's jaw dropped when the elevator doors opened revealing only Bella. Things were bad; things between Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan were very bad. First off, Mr. Cullen was not with her; not since the James Smith debacle had he not brought her to work. Second was her state; her eyes were red, puffy, and void of emotion.

She greeted Angela as she walked to her office and shut the door. Mrs. Cope came in next and watched Angela staring at Bella's door. The look of fear took Mrs. Cope aback.

"Oh, God. Where is he?" Mrs. Cope asked.

Angela turned to her. "He's not here yet."

They both stared at one another for a moment before Mrs. Cope moved to her desk. She had to resort to brining a book to work with the change in the atmosphere between Bella and Mr. Cullen. However, today she may not need it anymore. The drama was unfolding in her real life book, though she feared where the story was going.

Mr. Cullen had changed. His life was now devoted to not upsetting Bella and doting on her. The doting was sweet, but she could feel the tension brewing from Bella. A strong independent woman like her would not be able to handle being coddled so much.

The look on Angela's face had confirmed her fears. The tension had come to a head. She had no doubt that Bella's hormones had played a factor. She had been a ticking time bomb and Mr. Cullen's refusal to fight with her only fueled her fire.

The elevator opened and Angela watched Mr. Cullen walk out. His eyes held dark circles, his brow creased.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," Angela said in greeting. His head snapped to her, but he did not speak. His eyes were drawn to the door closest to his. The door was closed.

"Is… is she here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Angela replied. He simply nodded then walked to his office.

The atmosphere had become unbearable. Neither Mr. Cullen nor Miss Swan made any move to talk to one another. Both offices were silent, unmoving, unyielding.

"What is going on, Mrs. Cope?" Emmett asked as he leaned against the wall by her desk. Even happy go lucky Emmett could feel the tension. He looked between the office doors of Edward and Bella. A pin dropping could be heard all morning.

"Either they are fighting, or they broke up. No one knows," she responded with a sad sigh.

At that moment Bella's office door opened and she stepped out wearing her coat and carrying her purse. She did not acknowledge anyone.

"Angela, I am going to lunch. I should be back in an hour if anyone is looking for me," she explained before stepping on the elevator.

Emmett stared at Bella as the doors closed. Her expression was lifeless as she stared back at him. His mind was going a million miles an hour. Over the holiday weekend they had been fine. Emmett knew from Rosalie, as well as his own observance and knowledge of his older brother and his dating history, that Edward had changed since Bella found out she was pregnant. It was something that worried everyone around them. Knowing the power couple and their history everyone had been waiting for, though they hoped it would not happen, the other shoe to drop.

What haunted Emmett the most was the expression Bella wore when she left.

Pushing off of the wall Emmett stormed over to Edward's office and slammed the door open. "What the fuck did you do?" he screamed as he stormed in.

Edward's pained expression looked up to find Emmett's furious one. "I don't know. I was telling her how I looked at a couple of houses yesterday and she flipped and… and she… she left. Em, she left."

It was going on four in the afternoon, his favorite meeting time and come and gone with no Bella. She had barely talked to him, and what she did was through email and all business. Three thirty was their daily time to go over business and she was not there at the unspoken time they met every day.

She was not talking to him, though he had made no effort to talk to her either. It was not that he did not want to, but he had no idea where to begin and in what state of mind he would find her. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. Their doctor had stressed Bella's higher blood pressure and the danger that it posed. Edward had done everything he could over the last month to keep her calm, but it was obvious something had gone wrong.

She had left him staring at a closed door in shock and alone.

Unable to stand the thought of another night without her, Edward rose from his desk and walked to the door to her office. Without knocking he slammed the door open and stomped in.

"Jesus, Edward!" she screamed, her eyes wide as she stared at him. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Come home," he begged. If he could just get her home maybe they could work through whatever it was that was wrong. Her eyes moved back down to his desk and away from his gaze.

"No," she replied quietly. He could swear her voice cracked.

"Why? What is going on, Bella?" he questioned needing to know something so that he could fix it, so he could get her back to where she belonged. With him.

"I need some space, Edward," she replied. "I shouldn't have gone off like that, the yelling or out the door, but I… I need some space."

"Talk to me, Bella. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong!" he exclaimed, becoming desperate. Every night she was gone was not only heartbreaking, but created a bigger gap between them with each night.

"Talk to you?" she asked as her eyebrow quirked up. Her gaze met his for the first time and he realized she had snapped. Her tone was biting. "So, I was lacking communication? Is that what you're saying, that I need to communicate better?"

"Bella…" he started. He desperately needed to calm her down. It was not good for the baby, which in turn was not good for her.

"Is that it, Cullen? I find that funny coming from you," she sneered.

"Calm down, please," he begged, his own blood pressure climbing as anxiety ravaged him.

"Calm down? You know, every time you say that it just pisses me off!" she screamed. "When I'm pissed, guess what? My blood pressure rises. And, no, I will not calm down."

"Bella, I only say it because the doctor said it is not good for the baby," he explained.

"Oh! That's right, how could I forget? I'm just an incubator now!" she shouted.

Edward recoiled at her words. "What?"

"Surrogate? Kept woman? Whore? Take your pick. Oh, don't forget all of the above; I think that's the winner."

Edward's eyes widened, his hands moving to his hair as he staggered back. "Bella, I … never… I don't think…"

"And don't forget china doll. Not to be touched, only admired," she sneered, tears spilling from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

"Bella…" he started, but could not find words. He wanted so desperately to wipe the tears from her eyes. It was then he realized why he could not. Bella had built new walls to guard herself against him. She was shutting him out.

"Don't, Edward. Just go. Please," she begged, tears spilling unbidden.

When he did not move she stood from her desk and walked over to him. Her hands reached out and pushed him around and toward the door as she screamed. "Go! Just get out!" She was trying to hold back the sob that was threatening to escape as she pushed him out the door.

It took a moment before he realized what was going on. She was forcing him to leave her. Panic set in. He couldn't leave. He could feel the void between them growing at even the thought. He turned back around and stopped in his tracks.

"No!" he shouted. Desperation hit and his hands moved to her face as his lips crashed into hers. A feeling he had not expressed in weeks took hold as he pushed her against the wall. Edward felt relief when Bella's hands moved up to his hair, pulling on it. Their lips moved together as they fought for dominance, each desperate with need.

A moan escaped her lips and Edward hummed in response to the sweet sound. His hands dug into her flesh as he pulled her to him. He needed to feel her. Feeling her body shake Edward released her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. They were both struggling for breath, Bella's hands fisted in his lapel.

Neither was prepared for the sob that erupted from Bella's chest, tearing through the silence. Edward stared in shock not knowing what to do or what had caused her outburst.

"Get the fuck away from her, Cullen." A familiar voice called form the doorway.

Shocked, Edward turned to see a very pissed mama bear in the form of his brother's girlfriend and Bella's best friend, Rosalie. Her gaze was icy as she assessed their situation.

Stalking forward Rosalie wedged her body in the space between them and folded her arms protectively around Bella's sobbing form."I'm taking her home."

"No. She and I need to talk," Edward asserted.

"No, you need to figure out how the fuck you fucked this up," she sneered.

"Rose, don't," Bella begged.

Rosalie turned to her friend. "Bella, you are a fucking mess. I've never seen you like this so that makes it most definitely his fault."

"He's not the only one. I hold blame as well," Bella declared. "As do my hormones."

"You're pregnant; of course your hormones have a strong pull on your decisions. But something he did caused this, I'm pretty fucking sure of that."

"Give me a minute and then I'll go with you," Bella instructed. Reluctantly Rosalie headed toward the door, glaring at Edward on her way out.

Bella sighed, trying to regain control of the torrent of tears still streaming. She moved to stand in front of Edward. "I'm going home with Rose. I'll see you tomorrow," she said leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He immediately deepened the kiss, desperate to keep her in his arms as long as possible. His fingers flexed against her skin pulling her as close to him as possible. Pulling away she grabbed her coat and purse and walked to the door and an awaiting Rosalie.

Edward grabbed her arm as she passed and pulled her into another quick but heated kiss. "I love you."

Bella's expression contorted in pain before turning away from him. "I love you, too," she whispered. With that Bella walked into Rosalie's arms and toward the elevator.

"Sorry. I had to tell her," Emmett called from the doorway.

"I know. I would have done the same if it was reversed."

"Never happen," Emmett boasted.

Edward stared at his brother with his eyebrow cocked. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm not fucking stupid when it comes to women. Bella told you a few good things, I hope you were paying attention," Emmett revealed. "Just talk to her and really talk to her. No placating, no trying to calm her. Talk to her as Edward fucking Cullen would talk to Hottie VP and not as the mother of your child. That's a good place to start. You can fix this, I know you can."

It had been a silent ride as Bella stared out the window, her tears slowly subsiding. Getting out of the car she could have sworn she felt someone watching her, but there was no one to be seen. Rosalie grabbed her suitcase from the trunk and the two trudged up the three flights to their now nearly vacant apartment.

They were still locked into a lease until April and had decided not to sublet it just in case something happened. Bella was very thankful for this. It also housed their two nights a week, though Rosalie had missed the night before.

"How are your parents?" Bella asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"Same as usual. Bicker, bicker, bicker. Thank God they left today!" she exclaimed as she sat next to Bella. Her hand reached up and brushed a few strands from her face. "I wish they'd left sooner so you wouldn't have been alone last night. What happened?"

Bella was silent for a moment. "I lost it. Rose, I lost it and I just had to get out of there. He... I found out he had sold one of his cars, bought an SUV, and had gone house hunting all in the last week, all without my knowledge. Planning our future without my input."

She watched as Rosalie's eyes widened. "Fucker! I'm fucking glad you left his ass. That is so fucking wrong."

"That's not all. He's changed. It's suffocating… he's suffocating. I think he'd rather I be on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy in order to keep me from doing anything that may or may not injure myself or the baby. From paper cuts to tripping and falling. He's controlling everything I do and placating me at every turn instead of talking to me! Instead of treating me like a fucking person, like the women he professes to love!" she vented, all of the emotions she had been holding in flowing out to her best friend. "I mean, the doting is sweet, I'll give him that, but he is going overboard!"

"Holy fuck. I knew something was off with you two, but since I didn't get to spend much time with you I couldn't pin point it," Rosalie admitted.

"It's frustrating… I'm frustrated, Rose. So fucking frustrated!" she exclaimed.

"What, he wasn't fucking you enough either?"

Bella's head slowly turned to Rose, her eyes cold and icy. A death glare. "Holy fuck. He's not fucking you at all?" Rosalie questioned in absolute disbelief. Bella had found her perfect sexual partner in Edward. It had been a match made in heaven that was evident after their first night together.

"I haven't gotten laid in almost three weeks, Rose. Ever since we noticed my baby bump. Despite what the doctors say, he will not touch me. He doesn't want to hurt the baby. Gentle caresses and fingerings. I guess I should be happy I get off at all, but fingers and tongue just aren't enough. I want cock and grabbing hands and I want it now. Hard and fast," Bella complained. "I need to be fucked!"

Rosalie let out a laugh as she looked at her frustrated friend. "So, can I hurt him?"

"No, Rose, you can't," she replied with a sigh.

"Not even a little? Let me just get one good kick in the jewels."

Bella pondered that for a moment. "Not there, I may need them later."

Rosalie quirked her eyebrow at her friend. "What?" Bella questioned. "I still love him, Rosalie. I still see a future with him. I just don't know how to get back to where we were. How about I let you call him whatever name you want and talk to him however you like without interrupting? At least for a little while."

Rosalie considered this for a moment. Verbal punishment over physical? While a good swift kick or punch would give her instant gratification, words could be used over and over. "I suppose I could work for that. But if he says something I can't help it if my fist twitches."

"You never know, I may ask for it to," Bella said with a smirk. Rosalie smiled at that.

"So, Swan, pizza and a movie?" she asked, getting up to find their take out menu stash.

"Sounds like a perfect evening," she replied as they settled in for the night.

Three days had passed. Three long and excruciating days and nights. They were not progressing as much as everyone would have liked, both too stubborn to take the first step.

It was Thursday now and Emmett was getting more annoyed day by day. He had come to love Bella like a sister and was optimistic that they would work through this and she would become his sister for real. They were perfect for each other; the yin to their yang. That and every night they where apart was a night he was separated from Rosalie.

Rosalie was set on not leaving Bella alone at night and had partially moved back into their shared apartment. She was none too happy with Emmett's older brother, but over the last few days she had seen Bella's fault in their situation as well. Her constant inability to tell Edward how she felt. Though to her credit he had watched her try only to be shot down by Edward as it was 'raising her blood pressure'.

Emmett, curious about this, had asked his father about the dangers and upon finding out and remembering the two together found that Edward was in fact making things worse, not better. Instead of just letting her get it out and let things return to normal they festered.

Festered to a boiling point that put them in their current predicament. It also kept her blood pressure at a constant high.

This led to him being sans his girl. Emmett knew Rosalie was just being a good friend by staying with Bella, but he could not help the pang of jealousy. He wanted his girl and his fucktard brother was keeping her from him.

Deciding to get back at said brother and also hopefully get them back together he had devised a plan. After a late lunch Emmett walked into Bella's office and plopped down into her oversized chair. He did not say a word as he made himself comfortable, wiggling back into the soft leather. Bella stared at him, her eyebrow quirked in question as to what he was doing.

"Can I help you?" she asked, finally irked by his lack of purpose in her office. It was in the middle of the afternoon. Lunch was over. Only work was left.

"Nah, I'm good," he replied. He smirked as he laced his fingers behind his head.

With a sigh Bella sat back in her chair. "What do you want?"

"How about a pony?" he asked. He grinned as he watched Bella roll her eyes in response. "Not really. What I want is my brother and his kick ass girl to talk to each other and mend this mess they've gotten themselves into. Then I want them to get married and continue on with our crazy Cullen clan."

"Well, if said brother would talk instead of placate we might get somewhere."

"And that is where my brilliant plan comes in."

"Brilliant plan?" she asked dubiously.

"I want you to smack him," he stated with a straight face.

Bella's eyes widened. "You want me to what?"

"Smack him," he replied. "Just walk right into his office and smack him." Emmett flipped his hand creating the motion.

"And that is going to accomplish what? Jar his brain? Is this a reset button?"

Emmett grinned. "Maybe. It would also give me a good laugh."

Bella contemplated his idea for a moment. Honestly it was not a bad idea. It might piss him off. Getting Edward pissed was exciting prospect.

"Actually that's not a bad idea," she admitted in surprise.

"Go get him, Hottie VP."

Bella stood from her desk and walked toward the door. "Wait," she said, stopping feet from the door. "Make me mad, Em."

"Um… ok. That dress looks frumpy?"

Bella quirked her eyebrow at him. "Do I look like Alice to you? You got me in some weird happy mood. If I'm going to smack him there has to be a reason. Remind me."

"Edward is an overbearing, controlling, illogical, communication impaired fucktard. He sold the Aston Martin and didn't tell you. He looked at houses and didn't even let you know he was thinking about it," Emmett observed.

"More," she commanded.

Emmett contemplated for a moment, digging deeper as he remembered something Rosalie had mentioned. He smirked as the words formed. This was going to be the kicker, the icing on their fucked up cake. "He won't fuck you."

He watched as Bella's eyes widened before narrowing, her cheeks reddening in anger and frustration. She stormed out of her office, surprising Mrs. Cope out of her zone in the process.

The door to Edward's office swung open as she strode toward the king at his throne. It was about time he learned that he would not dictate her life. She would not accept his overbearing, overprotective, controlling ways.

"Isabella?" he questioned as he watched he stride over to him. She was angry. He could feel it coming off of her in waves directed at him. "What can…"

Suddenly her hand rose from her side coming in sharp contact with the back of his head, tossing it forward and mussing his already unruly hair. "Ouch!"

Unsatisfied, her hand came in contact with his face as she remembered Emmett's parting words.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed. His head snapped back to look at her only to find her passing the threshold and back to her own office.

Her breathing was heavy as she sat back down at her desk; her jaw clenched tightly, eyes narrowed. Emmett's bellow of laughter broke the silence and seemed to calm Bella.

"God, I can't wait till you two get your shit together. You are gonna be one hell of a Cullen," he boasted with a smile before getting up and walking back to his own office.

It was a moment later when Bella heard Edward's door open back up and then saw the king himself in her doorway. She had to hold back a shiver from the fire that she saw in his eyes. A fire she had not seen in weeks.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked. His nostrils flared, jaw clenched. The pink outline of her hand growing more visible by the second.

"You are being a dumbass. I was trying that whole communication thing that we obviously suck at. Though you are definitely the worst at it," she explained, her thighs clenched together. It had been so long since he had been the slightest bit angry and it was having a strong affect on her body.

"And a slap is now considered communication?" he questioned, her logic astounding him.

"In some cultures," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Neanderthals?"

"I'd say so."

"And?"

"Well, you are acting like a Neanderthal, so I'd say it applies," she responded.

"Me, a Neanderthal?"

"At times."

"You are completely absurd," he observed, shaking his head. The smirk that had made her so angry in the past, the one that now made her body sing, was adorning his beautiful features.

"I like justified and overdue. Works better," she argued, attempting to keep her cool and not launch herself at him.

His smile faded, twisting in pain. "Have dinner with me?" he asked, praying that she would say yes and end their misery.

A sad smile formed. "Sorry, Rosalie and I are going to dinner. She says she needs to fatten me up. She claims I am not eating enough."

"Are you? You need to eat, baby."

Her eyes and tone hardened slightly. "I am eating. Three meals a day, plus snacks, which is obvious by the fact that I am rapidly growing out of my closet."

"I didn't mean…shit," he cursed, his fingers running through his hair, pulling at it. "I'm sorry, so sorry, Bella. I can't change my reactions and my want to make sure you are healthy and safe."

"You may not be able to change them but it is within your ability to contain them. To control them so that they do not control us," she replied rather sternly as she tried to make her point.

It was now Friday, the weekend quickly approaching as the afternoon minutes ticked by. Bella sat at her desk going over the king's latest announcement, otherwise known as upper management email. She could feel the vein on her forehead tick as she read and re-read the paragraphs before her. The last sentence before signing off cause a violent reaction and Bella was on her feet stomping to his door.

The door to Edwards's office swung violently open revealing an irritated girlfriend and vice president. Her eyes were in slits as she strode forward, halting just feet in front of his desk.

"Edward, you can't do that! You change that and you change the identity of the patent. You change the identity then we hold no patent! If that happens why did we spend all of that money to buy a company and its patents that you want to make unusable?" she screamed.

Edward stared at her for a moment. His head tilted to one side as he contemplated what was off from the view in front of him seemingly paying no mind to her angry rant.

"Isabella, what are you wearing?" he asked, confused by her current attire. He had not really seen her much that day and had not really gotten a good look at her.

Bella looked down before an irritated sigh escaped her lips. "I'm out of clothes that fit. This is the most business like item I can fit into."

"It's a sundress," he noted as he eyed the floral patterned cotton.

She nodded.

"In December." He continued to look at the offending outfit. She had paired in with black tights, knee high boots, and a cardigan. Not very Vice President worthy garb.

She sighed in what he was sure a tone of reassignment. She was waiting for him to go off saying his baby was cold or something to that effect.

"You should call Alice. That is not appropriate for the office or December," he lectured.

Bella's eyes widened as she stared at him, confused by this turn of events. "No need," she replied nonchalantly. "We are going shopping this Saturday. Leaving bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Oh… good," he approved. Inside he was sulking, that meant she would not be with him and they could not talk. That also meant she was talking to his sister more than she was talking to him. He had barely talked to his sister. It was beginning to become evident that his whole family was siding with Bella. Perhaps on Sunday they could work through this and she would be in his arms again.

"Don't forget to get a few fancy dresses as well," he reminded.

Bella's eyebrow scrunched. "Why a few? I only need one for the company Christmas party."

Edward stared at her in disbelief. She was still his girlfriend despite their current rift; therefore she would still be joining him for his parents annual charity gala's that where coming up.

"What about the galas?" he questioned.

She stared blankly back at him. "What galas?"

"My parents? The charity galas they hold every year?"

"Edward, I know not of what you speak," she huffed.

"We have known about it for weeks."

"Just because you know does not mean I know!" she vented. Her agitation so great she began to pace.

"Damn it, Edward! This is why! You keep making decisions for us and never including me! Do you think so fucking little of me that you don't want to know my opinion or do you just not care? Do you just want arm candy that goes along with whatever the fuck you say and want? Well sorry, bucko, that's not me. If that's what you want…" her breath caught in her throat as tears threatened to spill. She turned to look at him, his expression was bewildered. "If that is what you want we might as well end this now," she stuttered, her emotions betraying the calm she was attempting to portray.

Edward's eyes widened he was afraid they were going to pop from his head. The hole in his chest ripping. Before he realized what he was doing he was on his feet in front of her.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" he screamed. She was giving up on him. He was not going to let that happen. Over his dead fucking body. "You are not fucking leaving me! We are not fucking over!" His hands roughly grabbed her arms pulling her flush to him as his lips claimed hers. He was unable to keep the moan from escaping his lips as he tasted her for the first time in days. His drug. His Bella.

After a moment he pulled away, both breathless. Her small hands clinging to his jacket front. "Let's talk," he begged.

"I don't know if you are ready for that," she replied.

"I need to be," he whispered, his arms tightening around her. "I can't be without you any longer, it had been too many nights without you, and I can't stand it. I'm lost without you. I need you, Bella. It can only be you. I'll do anything to fix this, just tell me what to do."

Bella tilted her head to look up into his eyes. They reflected hers; sad and full of tears threatening to spill. "You need to think about what I just said and what I've said in the last few days. I want a relationship, Edward, not a dictatorship. Equal partnership," she asserted. "I want to build a life with you, not follow you in your life. I want you to… I want to be acknowledged as a human being, a women you love and not just an incubator."

She paused and stepped reluctantly from his arms. "But you need to work through a few things before that is even an option."

There was a pause as her word sunk in. "I really need to get back to work, Rosalie will be here soon to pick me up for dinner."

"Bella," Edward called, halting her in her tracks. He needed her; he needed to show her how much he needed her. For her to feel all of the feelings he held for her.

She was barely able to turn before his lips were on hers. The kiss quickly became heated as he pulled her close to him. Bella's hands wound up into his hair pulling him closer.

In one swift motion Bella found herself sitting on the edge of his desk, her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed and nipped his way down her neck. His hands roamed her thighs, digging into her skin as they worked their way up and under her dress. She was burning from his touches, a fire she had not felt in weeks spreading through her body.

He brought his lips back up to hers and they continued their fight for dominance of the situation. One that Edward quickly won as his hands found the bare flesh of her stomach and made their way up to pinch her hardened nipples. They were both shaking with need as Edward's fingers moved down and grazed the top of her tights, intent on pulling them down.

A throat clearing in the doorway pulled their attention away from each other to find the source.

"Come on, Bella," Rosalie called from the door. "Time to go. Get off the idiot and grab your stuff."

Reluctantly Edward removed his hands from her dress and helped her down from the desk as she straightened the crumpled garment. He knew there was no way arguing with Rosalie. Bella reached up and placed one last kiss on his lips before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

**Everybody ready for the return of the lemon? I know I am!**

**Any good? continue? want to read more? next step?**

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved! Reviews= my brand of heroin.**

**Got any good music? Send me the names! In need of some new tunes___..._**


	21. Reconciliation

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**So, this is a long time coming. I so sorry. I don't want to go into detail and will leave it at that.**

**Thanks to Missus Robinson for being a terrific beta! You rock! :)**

**Check out my profile, I am now on Twitter, have a blog (it's still under construction), and on FB!**

* * *

**Reconciliation**

It was Saturday night and Edward was sitting in the dark of his living room. His eyes were fixed on the lights of the skyline in front of him. Somewhere below, Bella was possibly still with his younger sister, Alice, shopping for clothing to fit over the ever growing bump that had become Bella's stomach.

He brought the glass of brandy up to his lips and took a sip. This was not how things were supposed to be. She should be beside him, snuggled in as they watched a movie, or read together, or shopping for things for the baby, not separated. Apart for almost a week.

He hated that she wasn't there, but it was only in the last day or two that he began to get angry at her as well as himself and possible even more so at Rosalie. Rosalie had kept them apart. He knew she was protecting her friend, but the only way things could be resolved were if he could talk to Bella. The office was not the time, nor the place

He heard the key in the lock and somewhere inside he lit up at the thought that it was Bella. That she was coming to show him her new clothes, model them for him. That's when it hit him. That was what Tanya would have done. Bella was not Tanya. Bella was not an avid shopper. Bella disliked people spending money on her. Bella did not like surprises.

His stomach dropped at the realization. All that he had done in the last weeks was just that. Surprise and spend money. Without a thought he had completely disregarded Bella. _How the fuck had he done that?_

"Yo, Edward, where are you hiding?" Emmett's voice rang through the empty halls. Edward could hear his shoes tapping on the hardwood floors. "Edward?"

"In here," he responded, his voice cracking from speaking for the first time in twenty four hours.

"There you are."

"What do you want, Emmett?" he questioned, his gaze still fixed out the window at the Chicago skyline.

"I came to get you out of your depressed funk. Get dressed."

"No."

"Listen, frumpy… get your ass up off of that fucking couch and let's go!" he exclaimed, walking to step in front of him.

"Why do you want to go out with _me_? Why not Bella? You two are so chummy lately," Edward sneered.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You know. Everyone is siding with her, everyone thinks this is my fault, and I know a lot of it is, but no one has been seeing my pain this week," he said as he pressed his palm into his eyes before his hands moved to pull on his hair in exasperation.

"No, we are not fucking siding with her and you fucking know it," Emmett growled. "You're the one who won't answer the phone when we call. You won't return the calls or texts. You are the one pushing us away on this, Edward, not the other way around. We are all trying to support Bella as we would be you if you would just give us a chance! Mom… well she may actually be mad at you for not listening to her, but she doesn't want Bella to feel unwanted in our family. Especially since she's carrying a Cullen."

"What if she takes her away," Edward spoke, the sting of tears forming in his eyes.

"What?" Emmett asked as he finally took a good look at his older brother. Edward's eyes were bloodshot, his face full of stubble, and his clothes were the same he had worn the day before.

"What if Bella takes my baby girl away. What if she decides she doesn't want me after all?"

"Ah, shit, you're all fucked up," Emmett noted with a huff before plopping down on the couch next to him. "You shouldn't be drinking, what if Bella were to come over? Do you think your current state would be good?"

"No, but I did figure something out, that would maybe help my cause."

"What did you figure out?" Emmett asked, his eyebrow quirked in interest.

"I was wrong. I was so wrong in the way I… she isn't Tanya," he revealed with a sigh.

Emmett sat for a moment, a sad smirk playing on his lips. "Finally figured it out, huh?"

Edward turned to look at Emmett, his eyes wide. "You knew?"

"The whole family knew. We tried to warn you, but you just weren't hearing us. You were so caught up in making a life for your family you couldn't see what you were doing. You couldn't see Bella."

"Do you think she still loves me, if she ever really did?"

"Ugh, you're really being whiney. No more drinking for you, pussy boy."

"Fuck you and answer the damn question."

"Bella, for some reason, is head over the fucking moon for you. She loves you, a lot. I can see it, but you're scaring her away with all this. She isn't used to it and she is very independent. She doesn't like shit handed to her. From what Rosie tells me, she… well, she's never seen Bella like this before and it's not just the pregnancy thing," Emmett said. His arm reached out and pushed Edward's shoulder playfully, sending his brother rocking into the arm of the couch.

Edward let out a small chuckle in response. "That's good. I can fix this. I just need to get Rosalie away from her so we can talk without interruption."

"Good luck with that, man. I can't ever get her away with the prospect of my cock pounding her pussy."

Edward turned to look at Emmett and rolling his eyes. "TMI, Em, TMI. I don't want nor need to know about your cock and what it wants to do to Rosalie."

Emmett leaned forward and picked a remote up from the coffee table and leaned back on the couch, his feet crossing on top of the table. "Bears are playing today against the Colts."

With that the two brothers sat back and bonded over football, and later on over pizza as they watched the game in overtime.

Two days later, Edward stared at the clock on his desk. It was nearing six and he was still at the office. Alone. Bella had been picked up by Rosalie again. His fist slammed onto the desk in frustration. Right now Rosalie was what was holding them back. He was ready, they were ready, and he could feel it. Now was the time.

He was amazed how right Bella had been when she had said he wasn't himself since he saw the baby bump. He was amazed that he didn't see the change in himself. The overwhelming need to protect her and their child and make a home for them had trumped everything else. The bump made it real and, if he was being honest with himself, slightly terrified him. Hence, the overprotection.

So much could go wrong between then and delivery; he could lose one or both of them, a crushing thought. But if he didn't do something now, if they didn't fix this, he was going to lose them both now.

He knew what needed to be done. Launching himself from his chair, he headed out of the office and to his car. He drove as fast as possible to her apartment and flew up the three flights of stairs. His fist pounded on the door.

After a minute of pounding, Rosalie swung open the door.

"Where's Bella?" he asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

She moved so that her stance was blocking the way in. "Go away."

"Rose, who is it?" he could hear Bella ask from the other room.

"Get out of my way."

"No. Leave. Now."

"Rose, who… Edward?" Bella questioned, the surprise evident. "Rose, let him in!"

Edward pushed past her to get to Bella, stopping a few feet from her. He was there, in front of her. A smile bloomed on her face; she knew why he was there.

"It's time," he declared and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Bella, you don't have to."

"Get out," he demanded, his eyes not leaving Bella's.

"What did you…"

"Get the fuck out of here!" he snarled. "Stop interfering and go home, Rosalie!"

"Bella…"

"Go to Emmett, Rose. Talk to him, tell him. You can't just keep hiding here with me. Emmett is a great guy and he's perfect for you. He'll want to help… I know he can help. You just have to let him in, you can't keep this to yourself any longer, and he has to know so that you two can keep moving forward. You have to lift this weight from your shoulders."

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella. "I'm scared. I've never felt this way… never had to tell anyone."

Bella's hand gently brushed through Rosalie's hair. "It'll be ok. Emmett's the one. All that being said… get the fuck out." Rosalie stared at her with wide eyes. "Edward and I need to talk. You need to leave."

"That's my girl," Rosalie said with a smile before going to retrieve her purse and head to the home she shared with Emmett.

The door closed behind her leaving Edward and Bella alone in private for the first time in over a week.

The tension was palpable and Edward could feel his body shaking at her proximity. Their eyes met, both not sure how to proceed, when Edward quickly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers twisted in his hair, as she pulled him closer.

"Bella, God how I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too, so much," she replied, her hands frantically pulling the fabric from his body.

His hands reached out to stop hers. "Wait, we should talk."

"Talk later," she said as she grabbed his cock through his pants. He grunted in response. "Fuck now."

"Fuck!" he cried out, his hips rocking into her hand.

His hands reached down to cup her ass, picking her up off of the floor. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist, nestling his cock right where he wanted to be most. Unwilling to stop kissing her, he took a few steps forward, pinning her against the wall.

Bella had managed to remove his coat and suit jacket, but became frustrated at the buttons on his dress shirt. Her hands grabbed at either side, pulling hard, the shirt burst open, buttons flying across the room. She could feel his mouth move down to her chest; his hands quickly removed her shirt and bra, before his lips were on her overly sensitive nipples.

"Oh, shit! Edward!" she cried out as his tongue flicked the hardening pebbled flesh.

Her face scrunched as her hands tried to pull him from the oversensitive flesh.

"Too much?"

"Too much!"

His teeth nibbled the flesh around her nipple before moving across to the other side, his tongue lapping at her skin, tasting her. Her hips rocked against his hard cock, her body begging for the friction as her hands pulled hard on his hair, her head tilted back against the wall.

"You taste too good, baby. I've missed this, missed you. I'm sorry," he noted with imploring eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Edward!" she cried out, her arms wrapping around his neck, her lips finding his.

Her hands worked their way between them, down to his pants, and found the buckle, quickly undoing it and pushing them down his legs with her feet and hands. His hands pushed her skirt up and tore the only barrier left between them.

In one swift movement he was buried to the hilt in the wet warmth of her pussy.

"Shit, fucking, Christ, so damn good," he cried out. "So wet and tight."

He began to thrust, quickly and with purpose. He needed this, needed her. Nothing else mattered in that moment than the fact that he was with her. She was crying out, screaming his name every time he slipped into her, her body rocking into the wall.

"Edward, oh, fuck you feel so good!" Bella exclaimed.

Her eyes were glazed over with lust, matching his. His teeth nipped at her skin, just below her ear.

"Baby, I'm not going to last… it's been too long," he grunted into her ear.

"Wait, wait, I'm so close," she panted.

"Fuck!" he cried out.

His pace quickened, hitting the spot that made her scream, pushing her over the edge. She clenched around him, pulling him along with her. She could feel him twitch inside as he released.

His forehead pressed into hers as he came down, their chests rising with their labored breath. After a moment he backed up, walking them to the couch and collapsing into it. Bella's head sagged to rest on his shoulder.

"Wow… that was…"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"We need more of that,"

"Definitely."

After a few minutes Bella sat back to look at him. "Hi."

"Hi," he responded, pushing the hair from her face. "So… talk?"

Bella quirked an eyebrow at him. "Like this? Still buried inside me?"

Edward chuckled before lifting her slightly and pulling out, placing her back in the same spot she was previously. "Better?"

She could feel the evidence seeping from her onto him. "You really don't want to let me go?"

"And give you the opportunity to leave? No."

"I suppose we can stay like this then."

"Sorry, it's just been too long since you have been in my arms. I don't want to let you go yet, not for anything," he admitted.

"The knitty gritty?"

"Let's have it out."

"Ok, here goes," she began. "Everything about 'us' is so intense. It's exhausting sometimes, especially lately when I am _always_ tired.".uk

He nodded in agreement. "I'm the type of man that when I figure out what I, want I go after it. When I figured out I wanted you, I put myself out there in a way I have never done. You made me chase you, you fought with me, you are the only person I have met as stubborn as me," he said with a chuckle.

"I think that is one of our relationship faults, the stubbornness," she pointed out.

"I do as well, but it's something we can work on. It will be hard, but I think we can do it… I know we can. I promised we'd learn together, but instead I used my previous relationship as a template. It took me awhile to understand why you were so upset about the car and the house; to see that I was treating you like I did Tanya," he admitted, his fingers lightly dancing across her arms. He loved feeling her beneath his fingers.

"What?" Bella asked, confused. She had never heard the story of his relationship with Tanya; he didn't like to talk about it.

"Tanya… well, I think I can honestly say now that she was a gold digger. I was her meal ticket. She didn't work, not really, and she liked to be a kept woman and I liked to spoil her. I was in love with her and the best way to show that with her was in the form of gifts. When I bought us new cars, a new apartment, she was happy to have nice things.

"For some stupid reason I assumed you would like new cars and houses. I didn't think about how you were not like that. How independent you are. You aren't with me for my money, or status, or to have as arm candy," he explained.

"Well, maybe the arm candy part. You are pretty sexy you know. I have to beat the girls off with sticks. There is teeth baring and growling, you just never notice."

He laughed and it felt so good to hear her banter. He hadn't realized how much he had missed it over the last month. "Well, I will just have to keep an eye out in the future." He kissed the top of her head. "I love that you are with me for me. We fought so much in the beginning because we were fighting against ourselves. That's when I knew we were real. It took me a long time to break down your walls, but as soon as I did us… well, we were just right. Everything felt right."

"Yes, it did. That scared me though, Edward. I won't lie."

"It scared me as well," he admitted. "Then when you left… everything was wrong, so wrong. I wasn't right, the world wasn't right."

"I hated doing it as soon as I was out the door and my head was a little clearer. I hated doing it, but I won't regret it. It was needed for us both to see. After we found out about the baby you just… shut me out, forgot about _me_. You wouldn't even listen to me, then you started making all these plans, spending tons of money and didn't even ask for my opinion. It hurt, Edward," she revealed, the pain evident in her eyes.

His hand reached out to caress her face. "I haven't been myself lately, you were right. Which reminds me, why did you smack me the other day?"

Bella's eyes lit up, her head thrown back in laughter. She tried to stifle the giggle as she brought her gaze back to him, her hand moving to caress the place on his face where her hand had struck. "Well, Emmett came into my office and told me to do it."

"And you went along with it?"

"It actually made some sense."

"Smacking me made sense?" he asked in wonder.

"Well… in a way," she began. "I asked Emmett if it was a reset button or something and he said it would make you angry. I thought to myself 'angry is good. I haven't seen angry in awhile.'"

"Well, I was. Furious and confused as all get out," he explained. "Though Emmett may have been right, as much as I hate to admit it. So, for the future… I give the ok… you could just smack me when I get out of line. I think only then will I realize what I am doing."

"Ok."

"You agreed to that too quickly."

"Yes. But that is only if you agree to kiss me hard when I get out of whack. Hard, pushing me up against the wall kisses always bring me back to myself."

"My lips are that magical?"

"I think it is the whole package. Your body pressed against mine, hands grabbing and pulling me to you, and your lips against mine. That is home to me. You are my home, Edward," she said, pressing her hand against his chest.

"Home," he repeated. "Home is where your family is." He placed his hand tenderly on Bella's bump. "You two are my family, Bella. I would do anything for you. You know that, right?"

"I do, Edward."

"I still want you to marry me."

Bella laughed. "Stubborn ass."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I'm old fashioned I guess and hopelessly in love with you. Is it so bad to want you as my wife before our child is born?"

Bella contemplated this for a moment. "No, I guess not."

"Does that mean 'yes'?" he asked, his arms tightening around her.

"Not exactly. It means you have explained why and I get it, I really do. And, if I am being honest, I like the sound of that. I'm not saying 'yes' though because we still have to see if we can do all of the things we just talked about. Let's see where we are in a month, ok?"

"How about at Christmas?" he asked as he dipped his face into her neck, peppering it with kisses.

"That's only two and a half weeks away," she protested.

"Yes, and look at where we got in a week, just imagine how much better we can be in two and a half. I know I'll screw up again, and you may again as well, but if we learn to communicate I know it will all work out. I want to be with you forever, Bella."

Bella sighed and let a little chuckle out before placing a kiss to his chest. "Ok, we'll see where we are at Christmas. But that doesn't mean I'll say yes and that does mean we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"We're both really hard workers. I _know _we can do it."

"Maybe we can make a 'laundry' date every week to air out our issues. If I have to pencil it in your work schedule, I will. I'd rather talk than walk out again. I felt like I lost everything I ever wanted, but didn't know until it was gone."

"I know exactly what you mean. I'll step back and let you be the confident woman you were when we met, even if that means going somewhere without me… which will be tough because I always want to be with you."

"And I'll make sure you get away from work and me and make Em and Jazz take you out for a testosterone filled night… especially if you are filled in a house of females."

"I'll try; I stress the word 'try', to tame my worrying and stressing out because I don't want to miss a minute of life with you two."

"I hate what you do to me, but I'd hate it more if I never knew what you did to me."

"I don't want to miss the small things that make the big thing."

"It's beautiful and it's messy, but that's us."

"Yes, yes it is. I love us."

"I love you, Edward," she declared with a smile. His lips met hers.

"I love you, Bella," he vowed before dipping his head to kiss her bump. "I love you, Baby."

"We are being sappier than the sappiest Hallmark card," Bella pointed out with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, this is one Hallmark moment I want to keep. Then we can go back to being a power duo. Get all of this crap out of our system and go back to the way things are supposed to be."

"That sounds like a fantastic plan, Mr. Cullen."

"I have some pretty great plans, future Mrs. Cullen," he said with a smirk.

Bella laughed and leaned in for a soft kiss. "I kinda like the sound of that."

"Well, I kinda love the sound of that," he declared.

They got up from the couch and headed into her bedroom, ready for round two and above.

The next day Angela found the office to be a cheery place for the first time in weeks. She breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan exited the elevator together with smiles on their faces as they talked.

"What happened?" Mrs. Cope asked as she entered and watch as her bosses kissed before entering their respective offices.

"I don't know, but I think it's going to be a great day," Angela replied. She was curious as to what had gone on in the hours since they had seen them. Curious as to what had settled the fire and brought out the sun, because no one remembered ever seeing the power couple in such a great mood.

"So, do we get raises as compensation for all that we have had to deal with for the past week?" Mrs. Cope asked, her hands crossing over her chest. Her face was serious as Edward turned in his doorway and smiled at the two women standing at the reception area.

"Why not?" he agreed.

Just then Emmett arrived and immediately noticed the shift and yelled, "About fucking time!" as he walked back to his office, a smile lighting up his face.

At three, they left the office and headed to their scheduled appointment with Dr. Powers. After a few minutes of waiting they were taken back to an examination room. A nurse proceeded to take Bella's vitals.

A knock on the door a few minutes later and Dr. Maggie Powers entered the examination room.

"Bella, your blood pressure is still elevated and that concerns me. It is on the high side and I'm afraid of the problems that may come down the line. You are just in the beginning of your second trimester, but we need to keep an eye on it."

The doctor went on to explain the possible complications and problems, causing the blood to drain from Edward's face, his hand squeezing Bella's.

"Do I need to slap you?" Bella asked him in a hushed whisper. Concern etched in her features. He really did not like things being out of his control.

"Possibly. I really want to drag you home and chain you to the bed for the next six months," he admitted, swallowing hard.

"Edward, please don't get too worked up over this. I just want you to be aware as to why this is something we need to keep our eyes on," she stated. "Ready to see your baby?"

The couple smiled and readily agreed. After a few minutes of waiting a petite woman came in towing a cart behind her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" she asked. "I'm Jane; I'll be doing your ultrasound."

After a few minutes of set up she instructed Bella to get on lie on the table and readjust her clothing.

"Now, Bella, Edward, I don't want to get your hopes up that we will know the sex today. It's still pretty early in your pregnancy, so we may not be able to tell," Jane explained as she squeezed the gel onto Bella's abdomen.

"It's a girl," Edward announced.

"Oh really, Mr. Cullen, and why do you think that?" the nurse asked with a smile, truly curious.

"I just know."

Bella looked at him curiously for a moment before it clicked. "Alice!" she exclaimed, a smile lighting up her own face.

"Alice," he agreed.

"When? And why didn't you say anything?"

"She called a few days before Thanksgiving… right before her last appointment," he explained before glancing at the nurse as he tried to figure out how to proceed. "Her _psychic_ told her that she was having a boy and that we were having a girl."

"Well," the nurse interrupted. "It looks like Alice's psychic could be correct. I can't guarantee it, but it looks like you're having a girl."

* * *

**If you like smutty hard lemons with an intense tourtured Edward check out my new story Breach!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Love Unending

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Ok, I know this is a long, long, long time coming. Don't fall over and die.**

**There are many reasons why this took so long. One was some reviews that really killed my drive to work on it (they weren't nice), SEVERE writers block (I didn't know how the story ended), and then Breach. It literally took a year for my writers block to break, and what I saw made me realize that their story is over. The conflict is resolved and there is no reason to keep it going on longer than necessary. So, I'm sorry you all have waited so long for this and that there isn't more, but their story is over.**

**There is a reason why I suddenly finished it up today, and that is the story Mask of Indifference by Isabella N Edward. The vibe of her story reminds me a lot of HWYDTM, and gave me the itch to get back to it.**

**Thank you all for waiting, for following, and for supporting HWYDTM. I've enjoyed their journey, and they hold a special place in my heart. Earlier this year I did an interview and one of the questions was "Which is your ideal Edward that you've written?" The answer was easy; HWYDTM's Edward. I've always loved him and I hope you all did as well.**

**There are two outtakes in EPOV on my profile. If you haven't checked them out, take a look.**

**love**

**Cat**

**No beta, forgive the errors.**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Love Unending

It was a few days before Christmas while wrapping presents that Bella took stock over how much her life had changed over the past year. She'd lost the job she had made her life since graduating college, suffered through unemployment, swallowed her pride and worked for a man she despised. Then, fell in love with said man, moved in with him, and was carrying his child.

What a year.

Putting the scissors down her hand moved to run over the now obvious bulge of her stomach. It was only protruding a little, but it was much more obvious. She could feel the faint flutter of her little girl moving within. Her heart was filled with something she couldn't' describe. It was a combination of warmth and a little bit of fear.

It wouldn't be long until their 'little angel', as Edward called her when he spoke to Bella's stomach, was with them. While Edward had experience with children from his siblings, Bella had none and her mother was far away. For the most part, a baby was uncharted territory for both of them.

The fear of not knowing what to do, what needed to be done, was always weighing on her mind. They had signed up for parenting classes with Jasper and Alice that started just after the new year.

It had been over two weeks since they had reconciled and talked, really talked, about their issues. Since everything was brought out into the open she felt like a weight had been lifted from her heart. With the freeing feeling she opened up fully to him. She realized she'd been holding back, still weary from their past.

They talked every day, laughed every day and loved every day. Through it all she realized just how much she did love him and knew that she would never be able to leave him again.

They'd had conversations about moving and what kind of house they would want. Edward showed her all of the listings the realtor had given him and they went through them all. They had viewed them all and had narrowed it down to two. It pleased Bella that they had done it as a couple, and Edward hadn't complained or tried to take control once. They were a team for the first time in their relationship.

The one act had shown them they could do it, they could compromise, let go, and work together to accomplish common goals. They were happier, healthier, for their efforts, and Bella found herself falling more in love with him.

She found herself wanting to say 'yes' more and more.

The office had regained its usual air, and she and Edward had resumed their fighting ways, much to the delight of Mrs. Cope who retired her books to the shelf once again.

"Baby, what are you still doing up?" Edward asked from the archway that led into the great room. Looking to the clock she noted it was almost eleven; she'd been falling asleep earlier as of late.

At Edward's insistence, and something Bella was more than willing to let go than fight about, Bella left the office no later than six in the evenings, leaving him there some nights to continue working. Which worked out well as she found herself to be exhausted much of the time and was able to get more sleep. The planner that he was, he was already setting things up for their absence, fully intent on taking paternal leave to be with them during their child's first few weeks.

"Just wrapping some gifts," she replied with a smile.

"I thought you'd be in bed," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I took a nap when I get home," she assured him.

"Any presents for me?" he questioned, sitting down on the floor behind her. Bella leaned back and Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I've been a good boy this year."

"I think you've been very naughty this year," she teased.

"Only naughty with you, Mrs. Cullen," he said with a smile.

"Mrs. Cullen? So sure of it are you?" She couldn't help her lips turning up into a smile.

"Baby, all I want for Christmas is you… to be my wife."

"Oh, you're cute," she said with a laugh. "It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Edward's face lit up, pulling her closer. "Yes, it has a very nice ring to it, Mrs. Cullen, and I have a very nice ring for you."

"Of course you do," she said with a roll of her eye.

"Come on, momma, let's get you to bed," he said, pulling her up from her floor work station.

Bella picked up her glass of water and placed it in the kitchen before taking his hand and heading toward their bedroom. It hit her then – why wait? She'd been putting him off, but now all she could think of was being married to him. They were going to have a baby, buying a house, why not get married? They had issues, yeah, but who didn't? They were working on them, and she couldn't remember a time in her life that she'd been happier than with Edward. He challenged her mentally, and drove her wild physically.

"Ask me," she said as they walked hand in hand.

"What?" he questioned, confusion evident one his face.

"Ask me again."

He understood then, and the emotions of what she was requesting made tears well in his eyes.

"Isabella Swan, will do you me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He swept her up into his arms, crashing his lips to hers. It wasn't the way he wanted to do it, they way he'd planned, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she said yes.

He picked her up off the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her into the bedroom.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips as he laid her down and began to strip her clothes off.

He loved the way she looked naked and spread out before him. How he'd denied himself of her for those weeks he'd never know. He stripped his own clothes off as well as ridding her of her pants, his eyes glued to her baby bump. The sight had him harder than ever before.

"Baby, I need you," she begged, her eyes heavy.

Edward groaned and moved back on top of her, wrapping his arms around her, his lips on hers. She was his, she'd agreed to marry him, a wish he'd had well before they found out they were going to be parents. He'd felt so much for her long before that fateful night after too much to drink, possibly even love, but fought it, leaving him wondering why. Because loving her was so much better than hating her.

His hands found purchase on her skin, grabbing, pulling her closer as his mouth devoured hers. He lined up and slid inside her, both of them moaning at the connection. Buried to the hilt wasn't close enough, it was never close enough. Her arms wrapped around him, legs as well, but it was still too far.

With each thrust of his hips a moan slipped past her lips, the delicious sound that spurred him on, pushing him harder, faster. She tensed beneath him, her back arching, a silent scream filling her before erupting, her body exploding beneath him.

She gripped him tight, both inside and out, nails digging into his back as her walls clenched around him. It was too much, too tight, and then he was coming, jerking as he spilled inside her. Inside his Bella, his everything.

His weight rested on his elbows, head nestled in the crook of her neck, breath coming out in pants. He turned, falling next to her on the bed. She snuggled in close to him, and his fingers moved to run through her hair.

As they lay in post coital bliss Edward reached into the nightstand and pulled out a small box, setting it on his chest. With one hand he opened the blue box, revealing to Bella the ring he'd picked out for her. Nestled inside was a large diamond ring. It held a large center stone and smaller ones on either side, the band had filigree decoration.

Bella sat up, her eyes not leaving the ring. She watched as Edward pulled it out, sitting up as well, silently asking for her hand. She gave it to him and he slid it on her finger.

It was a perfect fit.

Bella couldn't stop staring at it and the way it sparkled in the light.

"Edward, it's beautiful," she whispered in awe and amazement.

He smiled at her. "You like it then? I did good?"

"I love it and you did very good," she smiled back before launching her body at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank God," he sighed. "I was so worried you wouldn't like it."

She shook her head and smiled. "I don't like it, Edward, I love it."

-oOo-

Two days later no one knew. It was to be a Christmas surprise for everyone, thus Bella had to keep her ring tucked away while at work. She and Edward had been acting like teenagers in love ever since. A high, euphoria, had taken over and keeping it a secret had only increased it.

Bella knew Angela had noticed their strange behavior, but would wait until after the holidays to tell her and Mrs. Cope. The top office was closed on Christmas Eve all the way until the second of January.

They were heading to Edward's parents on Christmas morning when Bella, with a giddy smile, pulled the ring back on. Dressed and ready to go, Edward grabbed Bella's hand and were off.

Half an hour later they pulled up in front of Edward's parents, walking hand in hand with identical smiles on their faces. Alice, all knowing little sprite, answered the door jumping up and down, wrapping her arms first around Edward and then Bella.

Her screeching drew the attention of first Rosalie and Emmett, then Esme and Carlisle. It wasn't how they'd anticipating telling his family, but they couldn't hide it after Alice's exuberance.

Holding up her left hand Bella showed off her ring. Everyone was shocked, that she'd finally agreed, and how happy the couple was. Bella was glowing, but so was Edward – grinning from ear to ear.

Esme ushered everyone to the dining room for food before they opened gifts. Rosalie took hold of her friends arm as they walked.

"I can't believe you said yes," she whispered, shocked but smiling just the same.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I love Edward. We've lost so many years denying each other and after all we've been through… Why wait? I know we're going to get married, but I chose now rather than later."

"About time you came to your senses, Swan," Rosalie said, hugging her friend before going to sit next to her boyfriend.

Everyone took their seats, and once settled Carlisle rose his glass in the air and cleared his throat.

"Before we eat I want to say a few words. First off, I want to officially welcome Bella to our family. We're so happy to have you, and that you and Edward finally got your heads out of your asses." Everyone chuckled, knowing he was right. They'd both been so stubborn. "I'd also like to welcome Rosalie, who has made our Emmett smile like a buffoon from the day he met her. Next year we will be blessed with two tiny additions to our family, and I can't believe how much we have expanded in such a short time. I'm thankful for the love of my family, and the love I see everywhere in this room. Cheers!"

Everyone took a sip of champagne except Bella and Alice, who held glasses of water instead. The food was then served and was passed around until all the plates were full.

"So, Edward, Bella, when were you thinking about having the wedding?" Esme asked. Edward had been surprised it took her that long. She'd been chomping at the bit from the moment she saw the ring. Her oldest was finally settling down.

"I want to get married before the baby is born and before I get too huge," Bella said, making Edward's grin stretch from ear to ear. The sooner the better in his eyes.

"Oh, wow. We have our work cut out for us, don't we!" Esme exclaimed.

"Sounds perfect to me," Edward said kissing the side of her head. "We'll hire a wedding coordinator and be married before the month is out, how does that sound?"

"Perfect. Though I also don't want anything huge or elaborate. Just our friends and families," Bella stressed.

"Oh! I know! You could have it here!"Esme exclaimed, her face lighting up.

Bella smiled and nodded in agreement, taking Edward's hand in hers. Everything was falling into place. All the years of bickering and fighting, hiding an attraction that would lead to something greater than either could imagine.

It took many years of balance on the thin line between love and hate, but love unending was worth the fall.

Four months later:

It was hard to believe that they had done it. In late January, Isabella Swan married Edward Cullen, her arch nemesis. Only, he was no longer her arch nemesis, but her partner in crime and the love of her life.

It had been a small ceremony at Carlisle and Esme's, out in their atrium. Rosalie was maid of honor and Emmett was the best man.

Emmett proposed that night, and Rosalie accepted with tears in her eyes that startled everyone.

The wedding guests held only family and a few close friends; twenty people in all. Just as Bella had requested. Edward wanted hundreds, wanting everyone to know that she was his and he was hers, but then again, he could never deny her anything she wanted. In the end, he was happy they had done it her way. It made it that much more special and memorable.

Beautiful white flowers by the thousands were hung everywhere matching the white snow that covered the ground outside. A simple ceremony followed by an extravagant dinner.

"I just wanted to say a few words about the bride and groom," Emmett started. "It was years ago that my brother fell in love with Hottie VP. He didn't see it back then, but I did. She got under his skin like none other. The fact that she fought with him and pissed him off… well, that was when I knew they were perfect for each other. It was a very bumpy road for these two stubborn people, but they finally made it and now not only do I have a new sister, I'm about to have a niece. So, a toast. To Edward and Bella, may you have a long and happy life together."

Alice and Bella had a joint baby shower a month later and received nearly everything that they would need. The parenting classes had been a great help, as had Alice, in preparing them for what was to come.

Days passed quickly after that. Edward and Bella were busy trying to get everything in order for their bundle of joy that was soon to arrive. Including getting the company ready for their absence. Emmett was really stepping up to the task to help out and Edward and Bella were trying to close up and negotiations.

Time was closing in on them with only six weeks left when plans changed.

Something was wrong. It was a small feeling, but growing, making Bella wonder if it was the kind of feeling Alice had.

Bella hadn't felt right all morning. Then again, she didn't feel right any morning since just before she found out about the growing baby girl within her.

The uncomfortable feeling she woke with was more than normal and she felt on edge.

Thirsty, she stood from her desk and took a few steps toward the door.

It was then that the feeling came to light. A sudden pain ripped through her stomach causing her to lean against her desk for support. One hand supported her while the other held onto her stomach.

Moments later, once she'd recovered from the shock, was when she could feel something begin sliding down her thigh.

She began to shake, frozen in fear.

"Edward!" she called out, her voice shrill. "Edward!"

Through the haze of anxiety she could see Mrs. Cope stand from her desk and make her way to the door, but Edward made it first.

"What is it? Are you ok?" he asked, panicked by her reaction.

She couldn't speak, but he would see for himself soon enough. He would confirm her fear.

"My legs," she whispered, mustering as much volume as she could, unable to voice her fears that something was very wrong.

His gaze moved down and it took a moment, but a moment was all that was needed. She watched the blood drain from his face and his body freeze. It was only for a few seconds before he had his phone out and was dialing nine-one-one.

Bella's hands started shaking uncontrollably as she rubbed soothing circles on her round stomach, tears forming in her eyes. She stared into Edward's eyes as he talked to the operator, his gaze never faltered.

"Yes, my wife is bleeding… she's pregnant… thirty four weeks today," he spoke into the phone.

His voice was calm, but his exterior was anything but. There were more words that were exchanged, but the word 'bleeding' was on repeat in Bella's mind, drowning everything else out.

Her baby was in trouble.

Edward walked to Bella and leaned his forehead on hers as he snapped the phone shut.

"Everything will be fine," he assured. "She's fine."

Bella's fingers fisted into his sleeves while her chest let loose a sob.

"She's going to be ok," he reassured, his voice cracking. "You're both going to be ok."

"Mrs. Cope," Edward called.

"We have everything under control here, Mr. Cullen. Don't worry about anything."

His jaw clenched as he tried to stay strong for Bella. "Thank you. Can you let Emmett know what's going on?"

"Already have, sir. He's on his way back to the office now," she answered.

Ten minutes later they were loaded into an ambulance and speeding off to the hospital. Once there it was a flurry of doctors and nurses, poking, prodding, questioning.

Ten minutes after arrival they reveal the placenta had detached and they needed to act quickly to get her out.

It was another ten minutes later that Edward held Bella's hand and wiped the tears from her face as the doctors made the incision. His eyes never left hers until he heard a cry fill the room.

Looking over the sheet he saw her. So tiny in form, covered in gunk, but she looked strong and healthy.

He couldn't help but smile at the strength of her lungs. Looking down at Bella with nothing but love he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, so much," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied, a smile lighting up her face as she calmed, listening to her newborn girl's cries fill the room.

While the doctors worked on patching Bella back up a nurse brought their little girl over and placed her in Edward's arms.

She was shaking, but her blue eyes opened and looked up at him. She was so tiny, just over five pounds, and Edward could not imagine anything more perfect than her. He leaned down to show her to Bella. She had a sprinkling of brown hair atop her head, and when she looked at Bella her mouth quirked up into a smile. Their little Lilly Annabeth Cullen.

Edward leaned down and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead, whispering words of "I love you".

A short time later they wheeled Bella and baby up to the maternity ward. Esme and Carlisle were on the floor when they arrived a few minutes later, to the surprise of Edward who hadn't even gotten to call them yet, but figured Emmett had. They were already in the hospital as Alice and Jasper had welcomed Nathan Alexander Whitlock into the world just the day before.

Rosalie and Emmett showed up a little while later and everyone was hoping from one room to the other. Everyone had smiles filling their faces as they held the babies, pictures to document the day being taken, and hugs being given. Laughter, tears of joy, and loved filled the two rooms.

Years of hate produced a greater love than either expected, and a new life to share it with.

* * *

**Once again, thank you for waiting, I hope you liked the ending. There were things I wanted to show, but felt they would have drawn out the story for no reason. Perhaps I will show them in an outtake.**

**Check out Mask of Indifference by Isabella N Edward!**


End file.
